Jeux Dangereux
by NFLN
Summary: Clarke fait la connaissance de Lexa à l'hôpital de sa mère. Très vite les deux filles se lient d'amitié et se lancent dans un jeu de séduction. Mais à trop jouer avec le feu, on finis forcément par se bruler. Et en amour comme en amitié, rien n'est jamais facile.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

_Ceci est ma première FanFiction, j'espère que vous serez indulgent avec moi._

* * *

**EDIT :  
**_LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES SONT CLAIREMENT LES MOINS BON MAIS JE VOUS INVITE  
A ESSAYER DE CONTINUER VOTRE LECTURE UN PEU PLUS LOIN.  
MERCI A VOUS :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**_PdV : Clarke_

La seule chose dont je me souviens de cette nuit c'est la douleur. La douleur et les coups. Je lui hurlais d'arrêter, que j'étais désolé que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, mais c'est comme si ma voix n'atteignait pas ses oreilles, ils continuait de plus en plus fort à me frapper avec toujours plus de haine et d'insulte. Et tout devins noir.

_**4 mois Avant. Octobre 2015**_

Thinking Out Loud de Ed Sheeran raisonne dans ma chambre, j'ouvre péniblement les yeux. 7:15. Je me fait violence pour me lever, je savais que j'aurais jamais du boire autant la veille mais Raven ne m'écoute jamais. Elle a eu cette brillante idée de faire la fête « pour célébrer la vie, parce qu'on ne vit qu'une seule fois » alors elle est venue dans mon studio accompagnée d'une bouteille de vodka et une de téquila. très mauvaise combinaison. Maintenant il était 7:20 et je m'était couchée i heures à peine.

Aujourd'hui est mon 1ere jour en tant que bénévole à l'hôpital ou travaille de ma mère. Malgré nos différents, elle à était d'accord pour me prendre les matins ou je ne vais pas à l'université étudier l'Art. Inutile de vous dire qu'avec 2 pauvres heures de sommeil je suis arrivée légèrement en retard et eu le droit à un regard réprobateur venant de ma mère déjà entrain d'expliquer les consignes de la matinée.  
\- "Tu es en retard Clarke" grogne-t-elle une fois que tout le monde a quitté la pièce.  
\- "Je suis au courant merci." répondai-je en me changeant rapidement  
\- "Que cela n'arrive plus. C'est pas parce que tu es ma fille que tu as le droit à un traitement de faveur. » Je soupire et monte les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant suis moi, une patiente nous attend" dit-elle sur le départ. "Chef Oui Chef !" criai-je ne mimant une position militaire. inutile de préciser que cela ma valut un nouveau regard réprobateur.

Elle arpente les couloirs de l'hôpital avec une facilité déconcertante, allant d'un service à l'autre sans grande difficulté. Elle passe d'un patient à l'autre me faisant faire toute sorte de tache allant d'aller chercher de l'eau à faire des piqures ou nettoyer les boxes. Elle nous enseigne, nous montre, rigole même avec ses patients et à cette instant je me rend compte que la femme qui se tient devant moi et m'adresse la parole n'a rien à voir avec ma mère.

La pause déjeuner arrive plus vite que je ne l'aurai imaginée et elle congédie les bénévoles.  
\- "Vous pouvez y aller" dit-elle en regardant son biper "Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui et passé une bonne journée." je m'apprêtais à partir quand ma mère ajouta "Sauf toi Clarke, une patiente de dernière minute viens d'arriver et je pourrais avoir besoins de ton aide" je hoche la tête et la suis.

En arrivant au service des admissions je sens ma mère se détendre quand elle aperçoit la patiente de dernière minute. Elle était d'une beauté à vous coupez le souffle. Son regard vert me transperça et ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés de noir. Ses beau cheveux brun étaient joliment tressés et me donnais envie d'y plonger les mains dedans. Elle avait un charisme inhabituel, celui pour lequel vous seriez prêt à vous damner si elle vous le demandez. Ce n'est qu'en détachant mes yeux de ses traits fins et de ses pommettes saillante que je vis la flèche qui traversait son épaule gauche  
\- "Tiens donc Mademoiselle, pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas ?" dit-elle d'un ton léger que je n'avais jamais entendu venant de ma mère.  
\- "S'il vous plait, vous pouvez m'appeler Lexa maintenant Docteur Griffin." répond-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.  
\- "Alors, pourquoi êtes vous ici aujourd'hui" demande ma mère. J'observe la scène du coin du box surprise par la question de ma mère, quand il est évident que la réponse saute au yeux.  
\- "Vous me manquiez terriblement Docteur. j'ai donc décidée de me planter volontairement une flèche dans l'épaule dans l'espoir de vous revoir." répond-t-elle dans le plus grand des sérieux sur un ton empreins de sarcasme.  
\- "Evidemment, pourquoi seriez vous la autrement? alors, comment cela est-il vraiment arrivé cette fois ci?" lui demande-t-elle en inspectant sa blessure  
\- "Elle jouait avec sa nièce Anya au chasseur dans la foret, aucune de nous deux n'à remarquée qu'elle avait pris son arc, et elle lui a tirée dessus. En pleins dans l'épaule" ajoute une voix mélodieuse avant de renchérir "Costia, la petite amie." en regardant Lexa tendrement. Elle était aussi très jolie, brune au yeux bleu claire perçant, assez petite de taille avec un charme naturel.

\- "Et bien vous avez eu de la chance Lexa, la flèche ne semble pas avoir touchée de nerf au niveau de l'épaule mais j'aimerai tout de même vous gardez en observation jusqu'à se soir pour m'en assurer. Je vais vous la retirez maintenant" J'observe la scène totalement absorbé par la belle brune à l'épaule transpercée et je pense que Costia, sa petite amie me remarque parce que je la vois me regarder du coin de l'oeil avec un air nonchalant.

Une fois la flèche hors de son épaule, Lexa ajoute "Docteur Griffin, vous pouvez dire à votre fille qu'elle a le droit de se déplacer et de respirer au lieu de rester comme une statut au fond de la pièce." Je hausse un sourcil, comment le sait-elle ? elle doit voir la surprise sur mon visage puisqu'elle rajoute "Vous avez le même nez, et puis il est difficile de ne pas remarquer la ressemblance frappante." Je rougis. Il est vrai que je ressemble beaucoup a ma mère. J'ai les même cheveux qu'elle mais d'un blond éclatant, mes yeux bleus se rapproche plus de ceux de mon père mais mon nez et ma bouche vienne d'elle.  
\- "Très bien" ajoute ma mère après avoir mit un pansement à l'épaule de la brune "Clarke, ma fille s'occupera de toi jusqu'à ton départ de l'hôpital. si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à la demander. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas?" me demande-t-elle. Faute de voix, je fait un non de la tête avant de regarder mes pieds et de suivre ma mère hors de la pièce. Elle me remercie de prendre le temps de rester a l'hôpital et s'éloigne.

J'appelle Octavia pour annuler nos plans de cette après-midi à contre cœur  
\- "Hey O. c'est moi, je suis désolé mais cette aprem sera sans moi, ma mère a besoins de moi à l'hôpital."  
\- "Tiens donc. C'est ta 1ere matinée à l'hôpital et elle te réduit déjà à l'esclavage. Sa promet." Je ne peut empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur mon visage.  
\- "Qu'est ce que j'y peu? Je suis incapable de dire non quand c'est si gentiment demandée." Je l'entend rire à l'autre bout du téléphone  
\- "Je sais bien! Clarke toujours à aider les plus démunis au dépend de sa propre vie sociale. T'en fait pas on remet sa à plus tard. Amuse toi bien en prison et si jamais tu as un problème ne m'appelle pas, je serai avec Lincoln." Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui rigole et je raccroche gaiement.

Octavia est avec moi depuis un moment, aussi loin que je peut m'en souvenir en faite. On à plus ou moins grandis ensemble, elle était là a chaque moment clé de ma vie. Elle m'a fait rencontrer Raven, et mon copain depuis 2 ans, Finn. Je lui dois tout, mais je lui doit surtout la vie.

3 ans de sa, mon père est décédé, il était Ingénieur-Mécanicien à bord d'une navette spatial qui a exploser dans l'espace suite à un mal fonctionnement, c'est à cette période de ma vie que tout à changé. Ma mère est entrée dans une dépression sévère, elle ne s'occupait plus de moi, passé ses journées à pleurer dans sa chambre. C'est aussi à cette époque que j'ai rencontrée Wells, mon copain de l'époque. Il était un peu plus âgée que moi et c'était un vrai Bad Boy, il buvait, fumait, se droguait. Je suis donc rapidement tombée dans cette spiral infernal avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir je le surprenne au lit avec une de mes amis, et il a eu le cran de m'engueler. "PUTIN CLARKE QU'ES-CE QUE TU FOU LA? JE SUIS OCCUPÉ DÉGAGE. DE TOUTE FAÇON TOI ET MOI C'EST FINIS J'EN AI MARRE DE T'AVOIR TOUJOURS DANS LES PIEDS, TU SERT A RIEN." J'était dans tout mes états, et la seule personne sur laquelle je pouvais compter à cet instant, c'était Octavia, je l'ai donc appelée en pleure, saoule et défoncé "O. c'est moi, plus rien ne va dans ma vie, j'en peux plus. Je suis désolée c'est insupportable. tu diras à ma mère que je l'aime." et sans attendre sa réponse, je raccroche avant de me précipiter sur le toit de l'immeuble.  
J'était debout, au bord de l'immeuble, le vide juste en dessous de moi. Allez savoir comment, mais Octavia arriva sur le toit quelque minutes plus tard "Arrête Clarke fait pas sa !" criait-elle. "Clarke tu est ma sœur, et si tu comptes faire sa, et bien tu devras me prendre avec toi" et en un instant elle était debout, à coté de moi, sa main dans la mienne. "Jamais sans l'autre" ajouta-t-elle. Et je craqua, me laissa tombée par terre en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le reste de la soirée est assez flou. Mais si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est en partit grâce à elle.

Après avoir raccrocher avec Octavia, je reprends tout doucement le chemin de la chambre de Lexa pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. En ouvrant la porte je suis surprise de voir la chambre vide.  
\- "Et merde" grommelai-je "Ma mère va me tuer."  
\- "Doucement Princesse, je suis pas morte" ajoute une voix légère mais forte à la fois derrière moi. Une voix qui me glaça tellement elle était belle. je me retourne péniblement pour faire face à la belle brune aux yeux vert, j'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort, elle me regarde visiblement amusée par le spectacle. Je me racle la gorge et recommence donc  
\- "Ou étiez-vous? vous devez vous reposer. Ma mère me tuera si elle apprend que tu es sortit de la chambre."  
\- "Eh bien si tu ne lui dis pas que je suis sortis, je ne lui dirais pas que tu ne ma pas surveillée" dit-elle avec un regard de défis et un sourire en coin. "Tout le monde y gagne"  
\- "Très bien" répondai-je timidement "Maintenant va te coucher il faut que je change ton pansement."  
Elle obéit docilement, ce qui me surpris, s'assoit sur le lit, et retire son tee-shirt tout en douceur avant d'être coincée.  
\- "J'aurai besoins d'aide pour mon Tee-shirt" me demande-t-elle et je ne peux qu'être amusée par ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Son tee-shirt est à demi-enlevé et sa tête en est couverte, elle ne peut donc pas me voir l'observer. Elle ne peut pas vraiment bouger son épaule blessée mais essaye tant bien que mal d'enlever le reste de son tee-shirt, elle finit par se racler la gorge "Hum hum, j'ai demandée de l'aide, au cas ou vous ne l'avez pas déjà remarquée, je suis coincée."  
Je me précipite à ses cotés, attrape le tee-shirt par le col avant de le faire remonter doucement le long de sa tête et de le faire redescendre par son épaule blessée.  
\- "Désolé » murmurai-je embarrassée. Et je l'observe. mes yeux descendent le long de son cou, ou je remarque des traces de suçons probablement fait par Costia, puis le long de ses clavicules parfaitement creusées et enfin le long de sa poitrine, elle porte un soutif noir en dentelle qui enrobe parfaitement sa poitrine. Je remonte rapidement mon regard au niveau de son épaule en espérant qu'elle ne m'a pas vu.

Mes mains effleurent ses clavicules et je sens son corps frémir à mon contact. Je retire doucement le pansement, désinfecte la plais et en remet un, tout aussi doucement. Je sens le poids de son regard sur moi et je n'ose pas relever le mien.  
\- "C'est bon, tu peut te rhabiller." elle sourit "J'espère que tu as appréciée le spectacle." Je rougis d'un coup et finis par lever les yeux qui rencontrent finalement les siens. Je pense avoir perdu la notion du temps et la seul chose qui finit par me faire décrocher de son regard fut le raclement de gorge de sa copine, juste derrière moi.  
Je me retourne précipitamment, les joues en feu "On a finis, euh, vous pouvez prendre ma place par contre ma mère m'a ordonnée de rester dans le box avec vous" je jette un regard à Lexa sur le lit, puis à Costia, et fonce m'asseoir sur la chaise dans le coin, enfile mes écouteurs, met de la musique et commence à dessiner derrière la feuille de prise en charge.

Vers 19 heure ma mère rentre dans la chambre et commence à parler à Lexa, je n'entends rien à cause de la musique dans mes oreilles, mais je comprend vite qu'elles leur à donnée son accord pour qu'elles partent après un petit Check-up de sa blessure. Elles passent toute les deux à coté de moi, et Lexa me lance un petit regard interrogateur en regardant mon dessin et s'en va.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite pourquoi se regard, mais en observant attentivement mon dessin, je me rend compte que mes mains on automatiquement dessinée Lexa dans une tenu de combat une lance à la main.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :**

_Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Si vous aimez n'hésité pas à partager ou à laisser des commentaires.  
Le début peut être un peu long, mais j'ai pleins d'idée pour vous ! :D  
Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_PdV : Clarke_

\- "T'es vraiment trop con !" Je claque la porte de l'appartement et descend en furie dans la rue. Je marche, cours presque, le souffle court, et j'entend Finn dernière moi qui hurle  
\- "Reviens Clarke ! Arrête de faire ton enfant Nom de Dieu !". C'était probablement le mot de trop. Je me retourne et fonce droit sur lui.  
\- "Mon enfant? MON ENFANT?! Mais tu te fou de la gueule de qui Finn? J'arrive chez toi et tu es entrain d'embrasser une fille, et il faut en plus que j'accepte gentiment? Mais tu me prends pour qui?"  
\- "Pour ma putain de copine, maintenant arrête de faire une crise devant tout le monde et ramène ton cul à la maison A cet instant, c'était plus fort que moi, mon point s'envole directement dans sa figure. Ma réaction le choque autant que moi mais il n'attend pas longtemps avant de répliquer. Il me pousse de toutes ses forces et je m'écroule par terre. Il m'attrape le bras et le serre pour me relever "Viens avec moi maintenant ! je perds patience. Si t'es pas capable d'accepter un petit écart, toi et moi on a rien a voir a faire ensemble." ses mots me compressèrent le coeur. Vous auriez pu entendre le son de mon coeur qui se brise si une tel chose était capable.  
\- "Alors dégage sombre idiot !" La colère est plus forte que moi, et j'aurai voulu l'insulter de tout les mots. Finn finit par me lâcher le bras, son regard n'exprime que de la fureur mais il finit par faire demi-tour et rentre dans la direction de chez lui.

Je m'assois alors par terre en collant mes genoux au niveau de ma poitrine pour pouvoir poser ma tête dessus. Je pleure, un heure ou deux. Peut être même trois. Comment cela pouvait arriver? Quand j'ai rencontrée Finn il y a deux ans de cela, tout était merveilleux entre nous et maintenant tout était finit. Et j'était assise par terre, en pleure.

Au bout d'un certain moment quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à coté de moi et un léger parfum de fleur flotte dans l'air.  
\- "Mauvaise soirée Princesse?" me demande alors une voix plus ou moins familière. A vrai dire elle était tellement singulière qu'il était difficile de l'oublier. Je relève ma tête et distingue Lexa parmi la noirceur de la nuit. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit d'ailleurs, mes yeux était rouge et enflés. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je devais vraiment être affreuse à voir.  
\- "C'est pas le moment pour rire. Tu peux aller te faire voir si c'est ce que tu cherches." lachai-je d'un ton sec.  
\- "Je ne peux pas te laisser comme sa et avoir la conscience tranquille en allant dormir. Aller viens avec moi, tu va mourir de froid dehors Elle attrape doucement mon bras et m'aide à me relever. Elle m'entraîne avec elle quelques rues plus loin et me fait monter dans un immeuble en retrait. On arrive dans un appartement vraiment magnifique tout en bois. Du peu que je peux en apercevoir, tout est rangée, une grand baie vitré fait entrer les rayons de la lune et une grande bibliothèque occupe tout le mur du fond. Elle me dirige vers une chambre, m'allonge sur le lit et me borde et je dois vous avouez qu'il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps avant de m'endormir.

Le Lendemain matin, c'est une odeur de pancake qui me réveille. Je sort timidement de la chambre et découvre Lexa en short et débardeur, les cheveux relevés en chignon entrains de faire le petit-déjeuner dans sa cuisine. Je vais pas vous mentir, le spectacle est plaisant à regarder. Je me racle la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence, elle se retourne et sourit immédiatement à ma vue, un de ces sourires chaleureux qui vous réchauffe le cœur quand vous l'apercevez.  
\- "Tiens, la Belle au Bois Dormant est enfin réveillée. J'ai pensée que tu pourrais avoir faim, alors j'ai fait des pancakes" elle regarde la table "Peut être trop de pancake enfaite, alors j'espère que tu as vraiment faim."Après avoir mit la table, elle finit par rajouter "Ton portable n'as pas arrêté de sonner toute la nuit, et la matinée aussi. Je suppose que tu es très demandée alors bon. Si tu me fais l'honneur de rester avec moi pour partager se petit-déjeuné royale avec moi, tu est libre de vaquer à tes occupations et de repartir après." Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche fut  
\- "Euh, et je peux rester avec toi cet après-midi? j'ai pas grand chose à faire, et j'ai pas vraiment être envie de trainer avec des personnes auxquelles je tiens aujourd'hui. Si sa te dérange pas évidemment." un sourire à peine perceptible se forme au coin de sa joue  
\- "Bien-sur que non"

Après le petit-déjeuner, on passe le reste de la matinée à littéralement ne rien faire. Elle est assise sur son canapé un livre entre ses mains. Il doit être génial parce qu'elle ne me remarque même pas me lever pour chercher de quoi dessiner. Une fois un stylos et une feuille en ma possession c'est moi qui me retrouve absorber par ce que je fais. Quand je finis finalement par relever la tête il est déjà 12h15. Lexa sort de la salle de bain habillée avec un slim noir et un nouveau débardeur, elle attrape sa veste en cuir me lance un regard.  
\- "Aller viens on va manger un bout, il y à un petit restaurant a coté, c'est moi qui offre."  
\- "Avec plaisir, je renonce jamais à un repas offert."

Une fois devant le restaurant, une charmante serveuse vient nous asseoir en terrasse, il fait agréable dehors, malgré le fait que l'on sois en octobre, et nous dépose deux menu. Je pense que Lexa doit lui faire de l'effet parce qu'elle repasse nous voir toutes les 5 minutes en nous interrompant à chaque fois. On finit par commander et quand les repars arrivent, Lexa me demande  
\- "Alors Clarke Griffin, mise a part le fait que tu sois la fille d'un docteur, tu fais quoi ?"  
\- "J'étudie l'art à l'université Jaha, j'aide bénévolement ma mère à l'hôpital, mais sa tu le savais déjà et occasionnellement je suis des étrangères chez elles."  
\- "Tant que c'est qu'occasionnel, c'est pas bien grave" répond-t-elle avec un petit sourire "Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien en dessin, j'aime beaucoup ceux que tu fais de moi d'ailleurs. Tu pourras m'en laisser un? Il vaudrat surement des millions plus tard" Je rougis brièvement  
\- "Eh bien si on m'avais dit que j'aurai des groupies, j'y aurais jamais cru ! Je t'en offrirai un volontiers. Sinon, à part récupérer des étrangères dans les rues, tu fais quoi?"  
\- "Rien, mes parents sont mort il y a quelques années, Accident de voiture, et ils m'ont laissés leur fortune, ainsi que ce merveilleux appartement dans lequel tu étais hier. Sinon je pratique divers sport d'art martiaux, je lis beaucoup et je compte prendre des cours d'économie."  
\- "Oh, je suis désolé pour toi. Mon père est mort aussi il y a quelque temps de sa. Dit moi, quand tu es venu à l'hôpital tu étais accompagnée d'une fille, c'était ta petite amie?" Elle hoche la tête "Et il c'est passée quoi? si c'est pas trop indiscret"  
\- "La vie? Toute les choses que l'on possèdent ne sont pas faite pour durer éternellement. Tout à une fin, bonne ou mauvaise." Elle avait un regard absent et son visage n'exprime rien, je décide alors de changer de sujet.  
\- "Je peux te demander pourquoi tu m'as fait venir chez toi hier? J'aurai pu être une vrai psychopathe et te tuer dans ton sommeil tu sais."  
\- "Après tout ce que ta mère a fait pour moi, la moindre des choses que je puisse faire c'est de faire attention à sa fille. Et puis de toi à moi, tu n'as vraiment pas l'aire d'une psychopathe. Et je regrette pas du tout de t'avoir apporté mon aide. j'ai passée une très bonne matinée." je souris discrètement  
\- "Mais on a rien fait, on ne c'est même pas adressé la parole."  
\- "Justement. Une personne normale aurait chercher à faire la conversation avec moi, à en découvrir d'avantage, mais pas toi. Tu t'es assise en silence et tu as dessinée." Elle n'a vraiment rien à voir avec les personnes que je connais et c'est drôlement génial..

A la fin du repas, la serveuse vient nous déposer l'addition, et franchement je ne suis pas surprise de voir qu'elle avait laissée son numéro de téléphone dessus. Je comprend parfaitement pourquoi elle l'avait laissée. Lexa fait partit de se genre de personne qui vous fait questionner votre sexualité peu importe qui vous êtes. Vous êtes obligatoirement attirée vers elle, vous vous sentez même mal à l'aise quand elle vous regarde ou bien chanceux.  
Elle ne fait même pas attention au numéro de la jeune serveuse.  
\- "Sa t'arrive souvent?" elle me lance un regard interrogateur "Les jolies jeunes filles qui te laissent leur numéro de téléphone" elle baisse les yeux sur le ticket,  
\- "A vrai dire oui. Mais je fais pas vraiment attention" A cet instant, je suis incapable de dire si elle rigolait ou si elle est parfaitement sérieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute "L'amour est une faiblesse. On ne peut pas se concentrer sur les choix important que l'on a à faire si l'on tient vraiment à quelqu'un. On s'arrangera toujours pour que le choix n'ai pas de répercussion trop douloureuse sur elle, même si c'est le mauvais choix. Il faut prendre les décisions avec la tête et non avec le coeur."

On rentre tout doucement vers son appartement après avoir passée la journée à vadrouiller dans la ville et la discussion est animée  
\- "Mais non, c'est impossible ! Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu t'es rendu à un examen avec t'es sous-vêtements aux dessus de t'es vêtements." Je la regarde et je sens qu'elle n'y crois pas trop  
\- "Bien sur que si" répondais-je en riant de bon cœur "J'ai même des photos qui le prouvent. Je suis quelqu'un de parole. Quand je dis quelque chose, je le fais. Peu importe ce que c'est." Je sens son regard amusée sur moi "Aller, donne moi un gage à faire et je le fais sur le champs pour te le prouver." elle n'a pas l'air sur au début mais finit par dire  
\- "Très bien, tu vois le mec la bas?" je hoche la tête "Va le voir et embrasse le." Je m'exécute sur le champ et part dans la direction du jeune homme quand j'entend Lexa derrière moi qui m'appelle "Arrête Clarke, c'était pour rire ! Je te crois t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant rentrons."

Son appartement était encore plus beau que ce matin. Ou peut-être est-ce la nuit qui le rend aussi attractif. Je me dirige vers sa bibliothèque et admire sa collection  
\- "Tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais que tu aimais lire. il y en a beaucoup. Lequel est ton préféré?" j'entends des bruits venant de la cuisine et elle finit par me répondre  
\- "Dr. Jekyll et Mr. Hyde parce que tout être humain à deux personnalités, la bonne et la mauvaise, elles sont comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. A toi de voir lequel tu veut montrer. On peut être aussi gentil que l'un, mais aussi méchant que l'autre" sa réponse me surprend  
\- "Et toi, tu es laquelle des deux?" Elle ne répond pas à ma question mais viens s'asseoir dans le salon avec moi accompagnée d'une bouteille de tequila et de 2 verres à shots.  
\- " Il est Samedi soir, et il est hors-de-question de s'endormir sobre. On va faire un petit jeux" me lance-t-elle avec un regard malicieux. "Très bien, je t'explique les règles qui sont plutôt simple. Tu commences ta phrase par 'Je n'ai jamais ...' et tu rajoutes ce que tu veux savoir, par exemple je dit 'Je n'ai jamais nagée nue dans une piscine' si tu la déjà fais, tu bois, si tu la jamais fais, tu ne bois pas, et c'est à ton tour. Compris?" Je hoche la tête "Ok, je commence dans se cas. Je n'ai jamais ... embrassée de fille" Lexa boit cul-sec son verre de tequila et me regarde "Vraiment? T'as jamais embrassée de fille? même pas tes copines lors d'une soirée?!"  
\- "Non. Sa ne m'a jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit. Ok, Je n'ai jamais dit à quelqu'un que je l'aime" Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui bois cul-sec mon verre. "Tu n'as jamais était amoureuse? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi belle que toi n'a jamais pu trouver quelqu'un ?" Les mots sortirent tout seul de ma bouche  
\- "Je suis pas le genre de personne à dire les choses parce qu'on veut les entendre. très bien, Je n'ai jamais couchée avec un ami(e)" Les deux filles boivent leur verres en se souriant "Je sens qu'on va s'amuser" murmure Lexa

En réalité, la bouteille se finit vite, bien trop vite. J'avais envie de tout savoir sur Lexa mais il était deux heure du matin et j'étais totalement bourrée, elle me proposa gentiment de regarder un film, alors je m'allonge et pose ma tête sur ses genoux. je sens ses doigts qui s'emmêlaient dans mes cheveux et c'est terriblement agréable. se fut quasiment tout ce dont je me souvins de la soirée.

_PdV : Lexa_

Elle respire fort, je pense qu'elle à finit par s'endormir. Si il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine après cette soirée, c'est que Clarke n'est vraiment pas résistante à l'alcool, au milieux du film je décide d'aller la mettre au lit et la porte doucement. Une fois allongée en pleins milieux du lit, je la déshabille pour la mettre à l'aise. Je retire doucement son tee-shirt et son pantalon, mes mains effleurent sa peau blanche, elle respire à allure régulière et j'aurai pu passée toute la nuit à la regarder dormir.  
En lui enfilant une longue chemise, je remarque plusieurs bleu le long de son corps, notamment celui au niveau de son bras, il faudrait être aveugle pour le louper, il avait l'air récent, et faisait tout le tour de son bras. Mes doigts filent le long du bleu comme si à force de le caresser il allait disparaître. Mais il était toujours là et je ne pu me demander ce qui l'avait provoqué.

Finalement, je passe le reste de la nuit assise sur la chaise dans le coin de ma chambre à observer Clarke dormir. Elle était tellement paisible

_PdV : Clarke_

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, la première chose qui me frappe, fut le mal de tête post-cuite, puis se fut ensuite Lexa, endormie sur la chaise. La vibration de mon portable me tire de ma rêverie "Merde" j'avais oubliée de donner de mes nouvelles. En observant l'écran je n'en reviens pas du nombre d'appels manquées, 32 ! Les SMS me demandent tous de donner des nouvelles, ce que je fait immédiatement en message groupé "Je vais bien, J'ai passé le Week-end chez une amie, je rentre chez moi là."  
Ce que je fais à contre-coeur après mettre lavée, habillée et avoir déposée un message à Lexa accompagné du dessin que j'avais fait d'elle la veille.

Sur le chemin du retour, je me sens légère, il est dimanche matin, j'ai une gueule de bois, mais tout va pour le mieux. Le soleil frappe doucement, il fait vraiment agréable et rien ne peux m'enlever cette petite partie de bonheur en moi.

Enfin rien, mise a part Finn, qui se tient devant la porte de mon immeuble. Lexa avait raison, tout à une fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :**  
_Merci d'avoir lu le 2eme chapitre. En voilà un 3ème rien que pour vous ! J'ai décidée d'accélérer un peu le rythme Lexa/Clarke.  
__J'espère qu'il vous plairas autant que les deux autres. Enjoy ! :)  
__Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ou à partager.  
__Pour ceux qui le demande, j'essaye de sortir les chapitres le plus rapidement possible. Sinon vous en trouverez 1/semaine._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**  
_PdV : Clarke_

A cet instant je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Demi-tour? Continuer tout droit? M'arrêter? Heureusement, c'est Finn qui prend la décision pour moi à la minute ou il m'aperçoit, il fonce dans ma direction.  
\- "CLARKE ! Nom de dieu j'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Ne me refais plus jamais sa ! Où t'étais passée?"  
\- "Parce que sa t'intéresse maintenant? On est pas censé ne plus être ensemble ?"  
\- "Roh aller Clarke, fait pas de chichi. Tu sais que toi et moi c'est pour toujours. On s'enguele à mort parce qu'on s'aime a vie."

Et il m'embrasse, sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Passionnément, comme il l'avait rarement fait avant. Je sais très bien que j'aurais pas du le laisser faire, mais à cet instant j'avais ces petits papillons au creux du ventre. Vous savez, ceux qui vous disent que la personne qui vous embrasse n'est rien d'autre que là personne que vous aimez.

J'étais de retour avec Finn, j'avais de bonne note à la Fac et ma relation avec ma mère c'était légèrement améliorée depuis que j'avais commencée le bénévolat à l'hôpital. Ma vie était parfaite et je voyais régulièrement Lexa. A vrai dire on se voyait tout les jours, dès que j'avais du temps libre ou que j'avais finis mes cours, je me rendais chez Lexa, je lui avais même demandée de me faire un double des clés en rigolant.

Elle avait toujours son air sévère et froid qui s'adoucissait à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait. Notre amitié c'était développée à une vitesse inimaginable. Nous passions des après-midi ensemble, l'une enlaçant l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien, à regarder l'autre lire ou dessiner. Ou des soirées à rire de chose stupide ou à se battre durant des heures, mais il est plutôt évident qu'avec sa pratique de différent art-martiaux elle me mettait une raclée à chaque fois et honnêtement j'aimais ça. Ou des nuits blanches allongée l'une en face de l'autre et à se raconter notre passé. Mes mains étaient aimantées à elle. Dès qu'elle était dans mon champ de vision ou à coté de moi, il fallait que je rentre en contact avec sa peau.  
En 3 semaines, je me sentais plus proche d'elle que de Raven en 2 ans. Finn n'approuvait pas trop ma relation avec Lexa, il trouvait sa "trop intime", sa le rendait fou mais sa m'étais totalement égale, j'étais dans un autre monde quand elle était là.  
Les journées que l'on ne passaient pas chez elle, on les passaient dehors, à se donner des défis toujours aussi stupides les uns que les autres et à rire de tout et de n'importe qui. Vas embrasser se type, baigne toi dans la fontaine, habille toi à l'envers pour sortir, débrouille toi pour que le mec la-bas nous paye une bouteille de vodka. Partout ou l'on allait, les filles était hypnotisées par Lexa, et mon dieu qu'est ce que j'aimais le fait d'être à ses cotés pour pouvoir les narguer.

Lexa avait bien 2 personnalités différentes. Elle était froide avec quasiment tout le monde, mais tellement douce et attentionnée avec moi. C'est incroyable de voir son changement de tempérament à chaque fois. Elle était stoïque une minute, et joyeuse l'autre. En colère, puis dans un fou-rire instoppable.

Un soir, Thinking Out Loud d'Ed Sheeran passait à la radio et je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement en entendant ma musique préférée. Elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur un sourcil levé.  
\- "C'est ma musique préférée." dis-je et alors sans un mot elle se lève et me tend la main "Tu fais quoi?." Elle me fixe avec ses yeux vert sans bouger et je prend finalement sa main. Elle nous entraine au milieu du salon. Je comprend alors ce qu'elle veut faire. "Tu devrais savoir que je ne sais absolument pas danser". Mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle place ma main droite dans la sienne, puis sa seconde main au bas de mon dos avant de me rapprocher doucement d'elle, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage et mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des siens. Je finis par placer ma deuxième main derrière sa nuque. Et durant plus de 3 minutes, nous étions là, debout dans son salon, l'une collée à l'autre à danser, comme si le temps c'était arrêté. J'aurai pu rester dans cette position toute ma vie. Elle était tellement magnifique, tellement elle, tellement vulnérable. J'avais peur qu'à chaque clignement d'oeil, elle finisse par disparaitre, mais en réalité elle était toujours plus belle et toujours plus réelle à chaque fois.

Enfaite nous sommes restées dans cette position longtemps après la fin de la musique. Je sentais sa main derrière mon dos faire pression pour me rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Ma main était passée dans ses cheveux, que je caressais doucement. Nos regards toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Son expression était d'ailleurs tellement intense que j'avais l'impression d'être la seule personne au monde et à cet instant je vous jure qu'elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi de moi, je me serai laissée faire sans problème.

Je pouvais sentir les battements de son coeur accélérer, ou peut-être était-ce les miens. J'étais collée à elle, mais j'avais l'impression d'être encore trop loin. Ma main finit par redescendre le long de sa nuque, pour se loger sur sa joue. Je pouvais voir ses yeux faire des allers-retours sur ma bouche puis sur mes yeux, son souffle était court et irrégulier. Je finis par me rapprocher d'elle quand la sonnerie de téléphone nous sortit de notre monde. Je la lâche, à contre-coeur et me dirige vers mon téléphone pour décrocher. C'était Raven.  
\- "Hey Sis' ! Tu sais quel jour on est?!" balance-t-elle sur un ton joyeux  
\- "le 29 Octobre. Tu m'appelles pour savoir la date?" répondais-je la voix cassée  
\- "Bingo ! J'organise une énorme soirée pour Halloween chez moi, tout le monde est invité. J'aurai besoin de toi pour la décoration"  
\- "Ok je t'aiderai il y a pas de soucis."  
\- "Mais euh, j'aimerai commencer maintenant, j'espère que t'es pas trop occupée il y à pleins de truc à faire" je regarde Lexa, retournée s'assoir sur le canapé  
\- "Très bien, je te rejoins."  
\- "Ok ma poule ! On se rejoins au magasin de décoration sur Jasper's Street" et elle raccroche.

Je m'approche derrière Lexa et enrobe son cou de mes bras avant de poser ma tête à coté de la sienne. "Il faut que j'y aille, Raven a besoin de moi. Super soirée déguisée pour Halloween, j'espère que tu viendras. Et surtout, surprend moi avec ton déguisement." Je lui dépose un léger bisous au creux de la joue et m'en vais avant de ne plus être capable de partir.

Je suis restée dos à la porte quelque seconde, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Je me pince même pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Je ferme les yeux, prend de grande respiration, et finit par m'en aller pour rejoindre Raven.

* * *

Durant les deux jours de préparatif pour la soirée d'Halloween, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Lexa.  
Enfaite ce n'est pas totalement vrai, j'avais reçu un SMS d'elle qui me disait qu'elle sera présente à la soirée d'halloween, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une nouvelle. J'avais se trou béant dans ma poitrine et dès que mon téléphone vibrait, j'avais espoir que se sois Lexa, mais non. Jamais. Je pense que Finn finit par le remarqué parce que Samedi, pendant que nous finissions la décoration pour le soir nous avons eu une légère dispute.  
\- "Tu peut arrêter de scruter ton téléphone toute les 5 minutes en espérant un message de ta copine?" lache-t-il un peu à cran.  
\- "Finn, j'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis 2 jours, je suis inquiète c'est tout."  
\- "Ah oui inquiète ? Eh bien inquiète toi quand je ne suis pas dans les parages. On c'est quasiment pas vue cette semaine, et j'aimerai profiter de ma copine " il m'attrape les poignets "J'aimerai que ton esprit sois avec moi, pas avec elle. alors fait un peu d'effort s'il te plait."  
\- "Finn c'est seulement une amie, pourquoi tu te met dans un tel état?" cette fois-ci il se met à serrer fortement mes poignets "Arrête Finn tu me fais mal là !"  
\- "Il vaut mieux pour toi que se sois seulement une amie, parce que sinon tu le regretterai énormément." Je sens son regard furieux sur moi, il ne lâche pas mes poignets et m'entraine dans une des chambres de la maison avant de la fermer à clé. A cet instant je sais exactement ce qu'il compte faire et alors qu'il me pousse violemment sur le lit, je fais de mon mieux pour éteindre mon cerveau, afin de ne pas être témoin de ce qu'il va arriver.

Vers 20 heure je décide d'aller me doucher. Enfaite, je prend plusieurs douches en espérant me sentir moins sale après. Mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, toutes les douches du monde n'auraient rien changées à ce que je ressent. Les gens commencent à arriver vers 20h30 et après avoir finis de me laver je commence à mettre mon déguisement. Depuis que je sais que Lexa doit venir, je n'ai pas arrêtée de penser à comment la surprendre avec mon costume. J'ai donc choisis de faire ma propre interprétation de Dr. Jekyll &amp; Mr. Hyde, son livre préféré. Et je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'en suis assez fière.

Pour rendre le tout uniforme, j'avais découpée chaque vêtement en deux avant de les recoudre ensemble avec la moitié de l'autre. J'avais donc une moitié de blouse et une moitié de veste noir cousu ensemble. de même avec mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon.

Mon coté droit représente le Dr. Jekyll. J'ai les cheveux bien coiffés mais remontés de sorte à ce qu'ils ne soient pas trop long pour faire garçon, un monocle sur l'oeil et une moustache très "Dandy". Je suis donc habillé avec une longue blouse blanche ('Emprunté' à l'hopital de ma mère qu'elle ne reverra jamais) et l'accoutrement même du docteur, stylo dans la poche avec un badge "Dr. Jekyll", un stéthoscope qui pend, un gant en plastique sur la main, des seringues remplis d'alcool à l'intérieur de ma blouse et quelques taches de sang.

Mon coté gauche montre donc Mr. Hyde. J'ai plus ou moins la même coupe mais en plus ébouriffé et les cheveux teint en noir (grâce à une bombe pour cheveux). Mon coté du visage est pale avec une cerne sous mon oeil qui fait ressortir mes yeux bleu et des traits sévères, mon visage est coupé en deux par un léger trait noir pour bien faire la différence. Cette fois-ci je suis habillée tout en noir. La veste noir est aussi longue que la blouse blanche, mon tee-shirt est un peu déchiré à certain endroit et un gant en cuir noir arbore ma main gauche laquelle tien un couteau à cran ensanglanté.

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai peur de moi-même. Selon votre point de vue, vous pouvez voir le bon, ou le mauvais mais moi je n'arrive pas à faire la différence. Lexa avait raison, chaque personne a deux personnalités différentes et se soir j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir laquelle va prendre le dessus.

La soirée se déroule tranquillement, je fais de mon mieux pour éviter Finn, et profite de la bonne ambiance pour trainer avec Raven et Octavia mais surtout pour boire. Les gens ne cessent d'arriver, tous déguisés classiquement : vampire, sorcière, étudiante morte ou autre. Je me sens un peu outsider. La plupart des invités me demande qui je représente. Après 5 explications, je ne prend même plus la peine de relever ce que les gens disent. Je me balade parmi les invités en offrant des culs-sec de mes seringues, dansant à corps perdu, rigolant comme une enfant. Dès que la porte s'ouvre je pris pour voir Lexa apparaitre, mais je vais de déception en déception et perd clairement espoir.

Vers 22h30 je décide de faire une petite pause et retrouve Raven assise sur un canapé dans les bras d'un garçons totalement inconnu, je prend un air offensé et commence à faire une scène pour lui casser son coup.  
\- "Nan Mais j'hallucine ! Dégage t'es grosses mains de ma Nana espère d'enfoiré !" il se retourne et me regarde d'un air perdu "Oui c'est à ma nana que tu roule une pèle crétin!" il se lève à une vitesse impressionnante et murmure des excuses avant de s'en aller. Je m'assois à coté de Raven, en plein fou rire.  
\- "Clarke tu m'aura tout fait ! Sérieux t'était obligée de le faire fuir comme sa? Il me plaisait bien" Je souris  
\- "Désolé c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais envie de t'emprunter et il est quand même partit comme un enfant sans demander d'explication. Sa prouve qu'il était pas pour toi." Elle remarque mon expression blasée et passe un bras autour de mes épaules  
\- " Il t'arrive quoi Sis' ?"  
\- "J'ai demandée à Lexa de venir se soir, elle ma dit qu'elle sera là" Je regarde l'horloge "Il est bientôt 23h et elle n'a toujours pas donnée signe de vie" Elle ressert son étreinte  
\- "Tu deviens vraiment trop sentimentale Clarke. Sa me donne presque envie de vomir, mais je vais faire un effort pour que se sois l'alcool qui me fasse cette effet, et non toi." Je rigole doucement puis elle rajoute "Et entre-nous Clarke, tu devrais remercier ta bonne étoile, parce que ta guerrière viens tout juste d'arriver." Je relève rapidement la tête. En effet, elle était là. Mon coeur s'apaise et un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage rougis par l'alcool.

Je ne pourrai pas vous dire ce qui m'a le plus choquée. Le fait que son déguisement sois exactement le même que celui avec laquelle je l'ai dessinée ou le fait qu'elle sois entrée main dans la main avec une belle jeune fille?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :**  
_Merci d'avoir lu le précédant chapitre. Celui-ci est nettement plus court et s'axera plus sur Lexa afin de développer un peu plus son personnage et pour que vous en appreniez un peu plus sur elle._  
_Pour savoir comment va se dérouler la fête d'Halloween, il va falloir attendre le chapitre 5 ! :)_  
_Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à partager si vous aimez._  
_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**  
_PdV : Lexa_

_\- Jeudi 29 Octobre_

Elle vient de fermer la porte de mon appartement et je lâche un long soupire. Mon coeur bat à 100 à l'heure et je reprend tout doucement mes esprits.  
Dieu merci son portable a sonner avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Je peut encore sentir sa main dans mes cheveux ou sur ma joue. Comment ai-je pu laisser la situation dégénérer à se point? Ce n'est pas moi, j'encaisse les émotions et les cachent aux autres. Quand vous avez un père militaire qui essaye de faire de vous le garçon qu'il n'a jamais eu, vous vous endurcissez. Je l'entend encore me répéter "L'amour est une faiblesse Lexa, ne le laisse jamais prendre le contrôle de ta vie ou de t'es choix, pense avec ta tête, pas avec ton coeur." et il avait raison. Avant Clarke, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'ami proche juste quelques connaissances aux lycée et à l'université, mais rien de concret. Le problème avec elle, c'est qu'elle me rendait faible et vulnérable. Je donne l'impression d'avoir le contrôle, mais la vérité c'est que toute la situation m'échappe et je ne peut pas laisser sa arriver. J'ai déjà baissée ma garde une fois, et la seule leçon que j'en ai tirée c'est qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à 100%, peut importe à quel point vous pensez connaitre la personne en face de vous.

A la mort de mes parents ils m'avaient légués leur entreprise de Consultation en Stratégie Militaire que je ne pourrais diriger qu'à partir de mes 21 ans ainsi que leur fortune. Ma mère avait différents doctorats sur l'Histoire des Civilisations Étrangères et l'Anthropologie tandis que mon père était un haut placé dans la hiérarchie militaire. Malheureusement ils étaient tout les deux mort dans un accident de voiture provoqué par un conducteur saoul qui avait pris la fuite. J'ai donc finis chez ma tante, Indra à 16 ans jusqu'à ma majorité. Elle était rarement à la maison, mais quand elle y était elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à moi et était dure avec moi, c'était plus un abris pour dormir plutôt qu'une maison. J'étais seule et en deuil, j'avais personne à qui parler. Finalement j'ai finis par rencontrer un garçon, Gus, au lycée. J'étais réticente et sur ma garde à chaque fois qu'il venait me parler, mais finalement nous sommes devenu amis, c'était une sorte de confident, de meilleur ami mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et vos meilleurs amis deviennent rapidement vos pires ennemis. Ce qui fut le cas de Gus.

Depuis, je n'avais donc plus confiance en personne. Jusqu'à Clarke. C'est pourquoi, malgré tout le bien qu'elle me procurait, il fallait que je réagisse.  
Après son départ, je file prendre une longue douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place et vais directement me coucher. Demain est un autre jour.

_\- Vendredi 30 Octobre_

Je me reveille à 10h, mais ne sort pas de mon lit avant 11h. On est vendredi et depuis 3 semaines, je pense bien que c'est le premier jour ou je ne vais pas voir Clarke. C'est donc officiel, je déteste le vendredi.

Je prend mon temps pour me préparer, saute le petit déjeuner et vers 12h je me dirige vers le petit restaurant ou j'ai emmenée Clarke. La serveuse est là et je détecte un léger sourire quand elle m'aperçoit. Je m'assois à une table et 10 minutes plus tard elle apparait pour me demander ce que je souhaite commander.  
"Une salade césar avec un verre de vin rouge s'il vous plait."

Elle revient 15 minutes après accompagnée de mon plat.

Je viens de finir de manger, quand j'aperçois Costia sur une table un peu plus loin, elle me remarque aussi, sourit, et vient s'assoir en face de moi.  
\- "Tiens, Comment tu vas Lexa" me dit-elle avec son charme et sa bonne humeur naturelle  
\- "Bien, et toi?"  
\- "Super ! Alors tu fais quoi de beau? Et ton épaule va mieux? Sa fait un moment qu'on c'est pas vue"  
\- "Je viens de manger, pourquoi d'autre vient-on dans un restaurant? Elle est comme neuf, j'ai juste une cicatrice mais ce n'est pas la 1ere. Eh bien depuis que tu as rompu enfaite. Ce qui fait plus ou moins 1 mois. Mais qui compte?" Elle souris légèrement amusée par mon sarcasme  
\- "Je suis désolé. Tu sais que ça a été difficile pour moi dernièrement et je ne voulais pas t'entrainer dedans. Mais si tu est libre un de ces quatre, j'aimerai bien qu'on se revoit. Si sa te dérange pas."  
\- "Eh bien, puisque tu propose, j'ai une soirée déguisé pour Halloween demain, tu m'accompagnes?" Son visage s'illumine  
\- "Avec plaisir !"  
\- "Très bien, Viens chez moi quand tu veux, on se déguisera avant d'y aller. Il faut que j'y aille, ça ma fait plaisir de te revoir."  
\- "Moi aussi Lexa, vraiment." Elle me regarde avec un air tendre, et je hoche la tête avant de partir.

Je passe le reste de la journée à la salle de sport pour évacuer tout ce stresse.

Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que j'avais confiance en personne sauf en Clarke? Et bien je n'ai peut être pas était totalement honnête. Il se trouve que Costia est une exception. On c'est rencontrées l'année dernière par hasard au Café TonDC géré par Kane, un ami de mes parents. Elle s'y trouvait régulièrement, toujours entourée de plein de monde, qui l'écoutaient attentivement dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle a un charme naturel qui vous envoute et elle est d'une honnêteté incroyable, plutôt rare de nos jours.  
Un jour elle a décidée de venir me parler, le plus naturellement possible comme si l'on se connaissait depuis une éternité, inutile de vous dire qu'elle c'est heurtée à un mur plusieurs semaines avant que je ne décide d'être un peu plus agréable. Quand quelqu'un viens s'assoir a votre table plusieurs fois par semaine pour vous parlez, vous finissez par vous détendre un peu. On est rapidement sortit ensemble, et même si aucun vrai sentiment ne c'est développé depuis, j'éprouve pour elle une vrai tendresse pour elle.

_\- Samedi 31 Octobre_

La sonnette de mon appartement retentit, plusieurs fois. Il est 10h30, qui peut bien venir ici aussi tôt? J'ouvre, et c'est Costia qui se tient sur le pallier de ma porte dans un long trench-coat noir, elle rentre et laisse tomber son trench-coat le long de son corps. Elle se retourne, en sous-vêtement, et marche d'un pas déterminé vers moi pour m'embrasser. Elle nous entraine dans ma chambre et me pousse sur mon lit. Ce matin-là nous avons fait l'amour. Plusieurs fois enfaite.

Vers 13h je me lève pour faire quelque chose de rapide à manger, mais elle me retient par le bras et me dit "J'imagine que ça veut dire que l'on s'est remise ensemble?" et pour toute réponse je l'embrasse.

Nous passons le reste de la journée à faire nos déguisement pour la soirée.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouva, dans l'entrée de la maison de Raven, main dans la main avec Costia, Clarke sur ma gauche l'air surpris, ou déçu difficile de faire la différence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :**  
_J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre 5 ! Je compte jouer sur les points de vues de presque tout les personnages (Surtout Lexa/Clarke) pour voir les scènes sous différents angles. Alors faite bien attention au changement de PdV pour ne pas trop être perdu !_  
_Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**  
_PdV : Clarke_

En regardant plus attentivement, je me rend compte que la fille qui accompagne Lexa n'est autre que Costia. Super. Je vous avoue que je suis déçu de Lexa sur le coup sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi.  
Elle me jette un regard avant de s'engouffrer dans la foule suivis de Costia, comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue. Encore mieux.

Je passe les heures qui suivent à boire d'avantage et à danser en gardant un oeil sur Lexa qui se frotte à Costia, c'est plutôt l'inverse à vrai dire.  
Raven finit par me rejoindre et hurle à mon oreille pour essayer de couvrir le son de la musique "J'imagine que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là !" J'essaye de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle à raison mais lui lance un regard désagréable avant de l'attraper par le bras et de l'entrainer en plein milieu de la piste de danse, juste devant Lexa et Costia, pour danser collée-sérrée l'une à l'autre, de manière très très sensuelle il faut se le dire. Tellement sensuelle qu'une ronde se forme autour de nous et la plupart des garçons qui nous regardent le font de manière très subjectif.

Au bout de quelques minutes au milieu de cette ronde, Octavia finit par se joindre à notre danse et je me retrouve entre Raven et Octavia. Une main sur les fesses de O. devant moi et l'autre sur la nuque de Raven derrière moi. O. à une main sur mes fesses, l'autre qui se balance dans le vide et une jambe entre les miennes, tandis que Raven a une main en haut de ma cuisse et l'autre sur ma taille. Et nous dansons aussi sensuellement et doucement que possible au rythme de la musique plusieurs minutes, pendant que les gens nous observent.  
J'aperçois Lexa du coin de l'oeil, et tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle se dise "Putain pourquoi je suis pas à leur place".

Finalement c'est Finn qui viens mettre fin à notre danse et me tire à l'écart pour m'engueler  
\- "Putin Clarke tu fou quoi? Ne refait plus jamais sa ! Tu m'a collé la honte de ma vie devant les mecs" Je vois Lexa s'exiler dans une pièce, je me dégage de l'emprise de Finn en le poussant aussi fort que mon état me le permettait  
\- "Fou moi la paix ok?!" Et je vais à la poursuite de Lexa.

_\- PdV : Lexa -_

En apercevant Clarke, je souris intérieurement en la voyant en Dr. Jekyll &amp; Mr. Hyde. Son effort me va droit au coeur et j'ai juste envie d'aller la voir et de lui faire une remarque sarcastique, mais au lieu de ça, je danse avec Costia, ou plutôt Costia danse avec moi, parce que c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Je sais que Clarke me surveille de loin mais fait de mon mieux pour ne pas la regarder, jusqu'a ce qu'elle se pointe devant moi et Costia accompagnée de Raven et qu'elle se mettent à danser ensemble. Même Costia s'arrête de danser pour regarder le spectacle qui se déroule devant nous.  
\- "Eh mais c'est la blonde de l'hôpital, Clarke?" Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse "Elle est plutôt pas mal dis-donc et puis elle danse vachement bien"  
Une brune se joint à Clarke et Raven, et leur duo se transforme en trio, finalement c'est un garçon en colère qui viens interrompre leur danse en entrainant Clarke à l'écart.

Après la prestation de Clarke, je me rend au toilette pour être un peu tranquille et à l'écart de tout. Je rentre dedans, mais quand je fait demi-tour pour la fermer à clé, c'est Clarke qui est en face de moi, dos à la porte. "Si tu voulais aller au toilette il fallait le demander je t'aurais laissée la place tu sais" Mais comme seule réponse, j'entend le loquet de la porte de verrouiller. Je suis donc enfermée, dans une salle de bain, avec une Clarke Griffin légèrement saoule, probablement le rêve de tous hétéros qui se respecte depuis sa danse avec ses amies. J'essaye de sortir, mais elle me bloque le passage "Clarke, bouge fait quelque chose." Elle fait un pas en avant, et moi un en arrière. Elle me regarde intensément avec ses yeux bleu azur et fait un nouveau pas vers moi, qui en fait un autre en arrière. Elle se décide finalement à parler.

\- "Pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis le début de la soirée?" Elle fait un nouveau pas vers moi et moi un autre en arrière.  
\- "Disons que tu était très occupée" Elle me regarde, outrée.  
\- "Moi? Occupée? c'est pas moi qui me suis pointée avec ma petite amie" dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.  
\- "En effet, tu étais déjà la avec ton copain." Elle ne relève pas ma remarque et fait un autre pas en avant, je recule encore une fois.  
\- "Il y à deux jours on était inséparable et la tu m'ignore. et je sais très bien pourquoi tu fais ça" Elle fait un nouveau pas vers moi, mais cette fois-ci en reculant je me heurte au lavabo et m'y agrippe. "Je te connais Lexa tu fais comme si t'en avais rien à foutre, mais la réalité c'est que tu tiens au gens et tu refuses d'accepter le fait de te soucier de quelqu'un, alors tu fais tout pour les repousser" Elle fait un nouveau pas vers moi, et nos corps se touchent "Mais tu veux que je te dise quelque chose Lexa?" Je hausse un sourcil et elle se rapproche un peu plus de moi, nos lèvres s'effleurent puis elle se dirige vers mon oreille pour me murmurer doucement "Je vois claire dans ton jeu et sa ne marche pas avec moi"

Elle recule doucement, fait demi-tour, déverrouille la porte de la salle de bain et sort sans se retourner. Un long soupire m'échappe alors et j'essaye de calmer les battements de mon coeur.

En sortant, j'aperçois Costia visiblement dans une conversation animée avec un groupe et je me dirige vers le bar pour boire et essayer d'oublier cette scène surnaturelle qui viens de se dérouler.  
Toutes ces interactions sociales me fatigue. Sortir, faire semblant d'apprécier les gens, faire semblant de s'intéresser à leur vie c'est ennuyant comment vous faite pour faire sa tout les jours? J'observe autour de moi, et tout ce que je vois m'ennuie fortement. Je décide alors d'aller m'isoler et de me dégourdir les jambes dans le jardin

_\- PdV : Raven -_

Le vent froid me fait drôlement du bien. Je serai bien rester à l'intérieur mais un des robots mécaniques pour décorer le jardin a un problème et qui de mieux qu'une étudiante en ingénierie mécanique pour le réparer? Je prend mes outils et me met de bon coeur à l'ouvrage.

Une voix inconnue me fait sursauter "Très belle danse tout à l'heure" en me retournant, je distingue Lexa.  
\- "Merci, je m'entraine pour se moment depuis toute petite." Je l'entend laissée s'échapper un léger rire  
\- "Sa se voit. C'est Raven c'est sa?"  
\- "Oui, et toi c'est Lexa, celle qui torture Clarke" Je lui tend la main, mais au lieu de la prendre, elle s'assoit par terre et je finis par faire de même. "Tu sais, elle tient vraiment à toi, et même si c'est la 1ere fois que je te vois, je peux dire que tu tiens à elle rien qu'en te regardant la regarder. " Elle tourne la tête vers moi et malgré la nuit et le manque de visibilité je sens la tristesse dans son regard.  
\- "Je tiens à elle. Mais tout n'est pas aussi simple."  
\- "Tout est simple, c'est juste les hommes qui décident de tout compliquer. Ce que tu fais actuellement. Si tu fais rien, tu vas probablement perdre l'une des amies les plus extraordinaire au monde. Elle attendait avec impatience que tu vienne, elle avait même peur que finalement tu ne vienne pas."  
\- "J'ai besoins d'avoir un contrôle absolue sur tout ce qui m'entoure pour que rien ne tourne mal, le problème c'est que c'est la seule personne qui m'en empêche, et je déteste ça."  
\- "Tu sais, il y a une loi en physique qui dit "Tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner, finira par mal tourner" donc que tu est pleinement le contrôle ou pas, ça change absolument rien." J'allais rajouter quelque chose, quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière nous, et en me retournant, j'aperçois Clarke.

_\- PdV : Clarke -_

L'alcool commençait à faire son effet, la terre tournait et j'avais des bouffées de chaleurs incroyable. Prise de vertige je décide d'allais dehors prendre un peu d'air. Je fus surprise de voir Lexa et Raven assise par terre en pleine conversation alors je m'arrête pour les écouter et apprécier ce moment magique. Lexa qui a une interaction sociale de son plein gré et qui en plus est agréable? Croyez-moi c'est pas tout les jours que vous verrez ça.

Au bout d'un moment je décide de me manifester et me racle la gorge. Raven et Lexa se retournent mais une expression différente s'affiche sur leur visage, celui de Raven s'adoucit et je sens qu'elle est contente de me voir, tandis que celui de Lexa est neutre. "Hey, Sava ma belle?" Je hoche la tête puis elle enchaine "Ok, je vais vous laissez alors, il est 3h du matin, c'est l'heure de prendre une cuite mes amies !" Elle se lève, donne un léger coup de point sur mon épaule en me souriant et retourne à l'intérieure.

Je m'assois à coté de Lexa, toujours aussi stoïque "Alors, ta perdu ta petite amie en route?" Je vois un sourire quasi-imperceptible se dessiner sur sa bouche, un de ceux qu'elle fait si bien, elle me donne un léger coup d'épaule et elle me demande "Ça fait longtemps que tu écoutes?"  
\- "Aucune idée, mon état ne me permet pas de me repérer dans le temps, j'ai déjà eu du mal à trouver la poignée de la porte pour sortir. Mais, j'ai effectivement entendu certaines choses, notamment le fait que tu tiens à moi."  
\- "En effet. Mais tu le savais déjà, comme tu me la gentiment rappelée dans la salle de bain" Je rougis.  
\- "Tu l'avais jamais dit, que tu tenais à moi."  
\- "Clarke, sa fait un peu plus d'un mois qu'on se connait et je sais déjà que je ne veut plus passer un autre jour de ma vie sans toi. Ton amitié est probablement la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée depuis un moment et pour rien au monde je veux la perdre. Et puis un act vaut mille mots Clarke. Je tiens à toi, cela ne veut pas dire que je vais abandonner mes principes pour autant." Je la regarde, attendris par ce moment d'émotion.  
\- "Tu comptes pour moi aussi." Je pose ma tête sur son épaule "Jamais j'aurais pensée que quelqu'un pourrait compter autant pour moi, jusqu'a ce que je te rencontre."Je relève la tête et Lexa et moi nous nous regardons.  
Elle a se genre de regard qui vous envoute et qui vous donne l'impression d'être la seule personne sur terre. Je me mord la lèvre et finis par articuler "Lexa", elle lève un sourcil "Je crois que .." et avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir ma phrase, je vomis à ses pieds. On vous dit que l'alcool rend honnête, de bonne humeur, drôle, dans un état second, mais on oublie souvent de vous précisez que si vous en buvez trop, vous vomissez.

Je me met à rire, me lève, fait quelques pas et m'allonge par terre. Je ne vois pas Lexa, mais je sais que son sourcil est levé et qu'elle se demande ce qu'il se passe, alors j'essaye tant bien que mal de lui donner une explication aussi rationnelle que possible.  
\- "Tu t'es déguisée exactement comme le dessin que je t'ai fait. T'es cheveux son magnifiquement tressées, et les marques de guerres autour de t'es yeux te les font ressortir d'avantage. T'es censée être une guerrière recouverte de sang, mais à cause de moi t'es recouverte de vomis" et je recommence à rire "Je suis désolée. Vraiment, mais ça va mieux maintenant."  
\- "Vu comme sa. Et sache que tu ne m'a pas vraiment vomis dessus. Enfin surtout sur les chaussures mais c'est pas vraiment important, sa s'enlève."  
\- "Sa veut dire qu'il faut que je te vomisse dessus si un jour je veut te voir sans vêtement?" Elle ne répond pas à ma question, l'alcool vous fait vraiment dire ou faire des choses totalement stupide. Heureusement que vous ne vous souviendrez pas de la moitié le lendemain.  
\- "Eh bien, tu n'est pas trop mal non plus dans ton genre. Dr. Jekyll &amp; Mr. Hyde. J'apprécie l'effort"  
\- "Dieu merci Lexa tu existe, parce que tu es la seule a l'avoir reconnu. Je n'aurai pas supportée de te raconter qui j'étais." Je la sens s'allonger à coter de moi  
\- "Et qui es-tu exactement?" dit-elle d'une voix douce  
\- "Personne." J'observe les étoiles briller dans le ciel et je sens la main de Lexa s'enlacer dans la mienne. Finalement je me blottis dans ses bras et durant un moment, nous sommes restées là, allongées par-terre, à regarder les étoiles. Quand sans faire exprès, les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche "Certaines personnes disent que Disney est l'endroit le plus heureux sur terre, apparemment, aucun d'entre eux n'a étaient dans t'es bras." Le fou-rire qui s'en suis fut instoppable et entre deux respirations elle ajoute "Sérieusement Clarke? C'est la pire PickUp Line que j'ai jamais entendu."  
\- "Ah oui, parce que Madame peut faire mieux?"  
\- "Bien sur !" Elle me regarde "Tu me doit un verre, parce que quand je t'ai regardée tu étais tellement magnifique que j'ai fait tombée le mien." Nouveau fou-rire.

Finalement, je me relève "Ok, on va dire que tu as gagnée, même si elle était pas géniale. Du coup je te doit un verre, vu que tu en a plus." Je lui tend la main, qu'elle saisis avec une force impressionnante. Une fois debout en face de moi, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de la serrer dans mes bras, geste qui la pris par surprise "Merci d'être dans ma vie Lexa" et elle ressert ses bras autour de moi. "Maintenant rentrons"

En regardant ma montre au moment de retourner à l'intérieur, elle indiquait 4h30 et j'avais l'impression d'être avec elle depuis 10 minutes seulement. On peut dire que l'alcool affecte vraiment le comportement des gens, la Lexa sous mes yeux était bien plus détendu et plus ouverte que la Lexa de d'habitude.

_\- PdV : Lexa -_

En rentrant, Clarke disparus aussitôt. J'harpente les couloirs de la maison à la recherche de Costia pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien et la retrouve dans une chambre entrain de dormir. Clarke fait finalement une réapparition, deux verres dans les mains "Je suis une femme de parole. En voilà pour vous Commander Lexa" je souris à cause de se surnom assez stupide, prend un verre et nous nous baladons dans la maison, sans un mot. Ce que j'aime le plus chez Clarke, c'est que nous n'avons pas besoins de parler tout le temps quand l'on est ensemble. Sa simple présence ou l'expression de son visage suffit à savoir ce qu'elle pense.

Nous finissons par nous rendre dans le salon, ou quelque courageux sont encore entrain de danser et de faire la fête dont Raven, Octavia et deux autres garçons, autour d'une table, un jeu de carte à la main. Ils nous invitent gentiment à nous asseoir autour de la table et Raven fait les présentations "Le grand métis, c'est Lincoln, le copain d'Octavia" Il me sourit "Et l'autre, c'est euh.. Wick ! On viens de le rencontrer." Il fait un signe de la main "Et les garçons, voici Lexa, une amie de Clarke. Aller on fait une petite partie de carte les gars. Sauf si vous avez peur de perdre !"  
Je m'assois au bout de la table sur une chaise libre, et Clarke s'assoit à coté de moi, les jambes croisées et une main sur ma cuisse. Je la regarde et il m'est impossible de retenir le léger sourire qui apparait sur mon visage. Raven distribue les cartes, et nous commençons notre partie

Parmi les quelques couche-tard présent, 2 filles n'arrêtent pas de me draguer, ce qui amuse beaucoup la table, qui se moquent ouvertement de moi.  
\- "Tu doit en ramener beaucoup dans ton lit des filles dans se genre" Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement par l'ironie de la situation, mise à part Costia, je n'avais couchée qu'avec 2 filles dans ma vie.  
\- "Oui, je me fais régulièrement draguer, mais non je ne les ramènent pas dans mon lit" Je sens Clarke me regarder et prise d'un élan de confiance en moi provoqué par l'alcool, je rajoute "Quoique je pourrais ramener n'importe qui dans mon lit." Ils rigolent tous.  
\- "J'en doute pas" dit Wick  
\- "Sauf moi" Rajoute Clarke. Elle me regarde avec son air que je connais tant. Celui qui veut dire 'Je te met au défi de...'  
\- "Ah bon tu crois sa?" Elle sourit  
\- "Oh oui, j'en suis sur. Je suis un coeur de pierre Lexa."  
\- "Hola les filles on se calme ! Sa va mal se finir ça !" Nous interrompt Octavia suivis de Raven qui renchérit "Non non, laisse les faire, je veux voir comment sa va se terminer cette histoire !"  
\- "Je te le dit, si je le veux, tu peux finir au lit avec moi" Elle me regarde intensément et finit par passer un bras autour de mon cou pour se rapprocher de moi  
\- "Alors essaye." me répond-t-elle avec une voix douce "Disons que tu as jusqu'au 31 Décembre minuit pour y arrivé. Au moins tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'avais pas le temps." puis elle me tend la main, comme pour sceller notre pacte.  
\- "Très bien. Sa fait deux mois. C'est largement suffisant tu sais." Je saisis délicatement sa main et me rapproche doucement de son oreille pour lui murmurer "Tu craqueras" elle me jette un regard amusé et fait bouger ses lèvres qui articulent un "Bonne chance".

C'est probablement l'alcool qui nous a fait faire se pacte stupide, en tout cas je sais très bien que c'est un Jeu Dangereux auquel nous nous apprêtions à jouer.  
Clarke est du genre à accepter n'importe quel défi, et depuis que l'on se connaissait, j'avais pris cette mauvaise habitude de faire de même.

\- PdV : Clarke -

Les parties de carte s'enchainent, de même que les fous-rires. A chaque fois que je jette un coup d'oeil à Lexa, elle est concentrée et je sais qu'un tas de stratégies se forme dans sa tête, c'est la plus silencieuse autour de la table. C'est toujours la plus silencieuse. Mais son silence vaut plus que des mots.

Je m'aperçois qu'il est 6h du matin, je prend la main de Lexa et me penche vers elle pour lui demander si elle veut bien venir avec moi dehors observer le levé de soleil, elle acquiesce et nous montons dans la maison de Raven. J'ouvre une trappe au plafond du 2eme étage et nous nous retrouvons dans un grenier  
\- "Ça ressemble pas vraiment à un couché de soleil, ou sinon on à pas la même définition du mot. Ou peut être que c'était un mot codé pour m'isoler de tout le monde. Si c'est sa, il fallait me le demander je t'aurais suivis de mon pleins gré" Je la regarde, amusée.  
\- "Je t'ai déjà dit que ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, c'est t'es remarques constructo-sarcastiques?"  
\- "Constructo-sarcastique?" Elle lève un sourcil.  
\- "Oui, c'est un mélange entre constructif et sarcastique. Je suis une artiste, j'aime inventer des choses j'y peut rien." Elle sourit, et je trouve finalement la trappe qui monte au toit de la maison. Elle me regarde, surprise.  
\- "Tu comptes monter sur le toit là?" Je hoche la tête. "Hors de question" Je commence à rire.  
\- "Pourquoi sa? c'est qu'un toit tu sais." Elle fait un pas en arrière et je lui prend la main "Nan me dit pas que tu as le vertige" Elle hoche la tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. "J'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais avoir peur de quelque chose"  
\- "C'est vraiment pas drôle. Si tu voulais aller voir le couché de soleil il suffisait de sortir dehors, pas la peine de monter aussi haut." Je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues et la fixe dans les yeux  
\- "Hey, regarde moi. Il va rien t'arriver. On va monter toute les deux sur le toit, regarder ce magnifique levé de soleil et je te promet que tu redescendra du toit par l'échelle et pas parce que tu es tombée"  
\- "Vraiment très drôle Clarke. Qui fait des remarques constructifs maintenant?" Je me met à rire et l'entraine avec moi sur le toit.  
\- "Oublie pas, un pied devant l'autre pour monter l'échelle et une fois en haut, fait attention de pas glisser hein" Je la sens lacher ma main mais la rattrape avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de partir "Je rigole, désolé. Je te promet qu'il va rien t'arriver, aller" Elle finit par me suivre et nous nous asseyons sur le toit.  
Je prend sa main dans la mienne et je la sens pas confiante du tout. Je dépose un léger bisous sur sa joue et finalement, elle finit par se détendre un peu.

Nous regardons le levé de soleil en silence, qu'elle finit par briser,  
\- "Tu es sur de toi à propos de se défi?"  
\- "Oh que oui, tu sais que je ne refuse pas un défi, aussi stupide ou dangereux soit-il" elle regarde ses pieds  
\- "J'espère que tu est prête à perdre alors." Je rigole et rajoute  
\- " Si tu me connais bien, tu sais que je ne perd jamais de défi." Elle me regarde avec se petit sourire en coin  
\- "Il y a une première fois à tout tu sais." Je lui donne un petit coup d'épaule puis elle me dit, d'une voix douce "Dit moi si il y a un endroit ou tu souhaiterai absolument être ou voir, ça serai ou?" Je m'allonge et pointe du doigt le ciel  
\- "La-haut. J'aimerai voir ce que mon père a vu avant de mourir. J'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il aimait tant à propos de l'espace pour y passer des mois au lieu de rester avec moi et ma mère. J'aimerai voir les étoiles. Tout doit être plus beau vu d'en haut. Et toi?"  
\- "Je veux être partout ou tu es." Je rigole, mais sans trop vraiment savoir si elle est sérieuse ou pas.  
\- "Vraiment tu commences maintenant? Je vois que tu perd pas ton temps." Je me relève "Aller, rentrons dormir un peu" Elle me suis mais en se levant elle glisse, tombe et roule le long du toit avant de disparait de ma vue. Mon coeur s'arrête de battre un instant et je me précipite sur le rebord du toit pour la découvrir par terre. Sur le balcon de la chambre de Raven, deux mètres en dessous. Je lâche un long soupir de soulagement "Putin Lexa tu ma foutue une trouille pas possible" Je saute sur le balcon et lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever "Çava?"  
\- "Je me suis cognée la tête en tombant. Et Clarke, plus jamais tu ne me fais monter sur un toit de maison, et surtout ne me fais plus jamais de promesse, parce que ton 'T'inquiète il va rien t'arriver, tu va pas tomber' c'était vraiment à chier." Je souris  
\- "T'as mal au crane?" Elle hoche la tête "Ok, viens t'allonger sur le lit" J'ouvre la porte-fenetre et l'allonge dans la chambre de Raven vide. "Bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi calmer ton mal de crâne et éviter qu'une bosse fasse son apparition. Sa serait bête de gâcher un si jolie visage"  
Je descend en vitesse dans la salle de bain, prend un Doliprane,un verre d'eau, va chercher des glaçons et remonte voir Lexa.

En arrivant dans la chambre, elle c'était déjà endormie, je dépose tout sur la table de nuit à coté d'elle et m'allonge à ses coté, une main sur sa hanche caressant doucement le bas de son ventre avant de m'endormir.

Pour ne rien vous cachez, je pense que c'était une des meilleures nuit de ma vie. Enfaite toutes les nuits passées avec Lexa faisaient partie de mes meilleures nuits.

Au bout d'un moment je sens les mains de Lexa sur moi, parcourir mon corps, délicatement, puis ses lèvres sur mon cou, qui remontent en déposant des baisers partout ou elles pouvaient. Et mon coeur s'affole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :**  
_Merci à tous d'avoir lu les précédent chapitres ! J'ai essayée d'en faire un aussi long que le chapitre 5 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira._  
_N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou vos suggestions !_  
_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**  
_PdV : Clarke_

Je sens ses mains se balader le long de mon corps, comme si elle voulait en connaitre chaque recoin. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Lexa est allongée en face de moi et ses grand yeux vert m'observent avec passion et tendresse, sur le coup sa beauté naturelle et sauvage me coupe le souffle. Aucune de nous n'ose embrasser l'autre. Je pose une main sur sa joue, que je caresse délicatement pendant que sa main fait des allers-retours le long de mon dos et de ma nuque avant de revenir sur mon ventre. Nos respirations s'accélèrent. Je suis le contour de ses lèvres avec le bout mon doigt, passe ma langue sur les miennes, enfonce ma main dans ses long cheveux brun pour la rapprocher de moi et finis pas l'embrasser. Un baiser doux, mais passionné, tendre et sauvage à la fois. Quand finalement nos langues rentrent en contact l'une avec l'autre, mon coeur s'affole et j'ai une sensation étrange au creux de mon ventre. Une de ses mains attrape doucement mes fesses pour me ramener un peu plus près d'elle, tellement près que je sens son coeur s'affoler et sa respiration s'accélérer d'avantage.  
Doucement je monte sur elle, et m'assoie sur le bas de son ventre. Je l'observe et tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est qu'elle m'appartienne. J'attache mes cheveux en chignon et me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser sauvagement, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ses mains griffent mon dos, mais tout ce que je ressent n'est que du plaisir. J'attrape sa tête entre mes mains, et tout en l'embrassant je la relève, fais glisser mes mains le long de son corps pour attraper le bas de son tee-shirt que je fais remonter pour l'en débarrasser avant de le jeter à travers la pièce. Elle est là, devant moi en soutif, et c'est un putain de chef d'oeuvre, j'essaye d'enregistrer cette image dans ma mémoire pour pouvoir la dessiner, encore et encore. Je la pousse pour qu'elle se rallonge et mes mains font de nouveau le tour de son corps. Son cou. Ses épaules. Sa poitrine. Son ventre. Je m'amuse à dessiner des petits coeurs avec mes doigts sur sa peau, et à chaque fois que je la touche, je sens tout son corps frémir. Elle m'attire vers elle pour m'embrasser de nouveau mais de façon plus passionnée que les autres fois. Je fais un chemin de baiser le long de son corps, descendant sur son menton, puis son coup avant de passer entre sa poitrine et de me diriger doucement vers son nombril pour m'arrêter juste au dessus de son bas de pyjama et de remonter doucement le long de ses cotes jusqu'à ses oreilles où les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche furent "Je te veux". Et sans comprendre comment, Lexa se retrouve au dessus de moi, sa bouche collée à la mienne. Elle me mord doucement la lèvre inférieure avant d'arracher d'un coup tout les boutons de ma chemise. Une de ses mains remonte doucement le long de ma cuisse et alors que je lui griffe violemment le dos, un léger gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche. Gémissement qui provoque en moi une furieuse envie de lui faire l'amour.  
Elle s'allonge entre mes jambes que je passe autour de sa taille pour l'enfermer contre moi. Je passe mes mains entre son bas de pyjama et sa culotte pour la presser un peu plus contre moi. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon oreille, et elle me murmure plusieurs fois "Clarke", de plus en plus fort, puis la voix sexy de Lexa se transforme en voix de plus en plus grave. J'ouvre subitement les yeux pour retrouver Raven, assise sur le lit, sa main sur mon épaule.  
\- "Eh ça va? Tu faisais des bruits bizarres." me demande-t-elle  
\- "Euh, ouais, juste un mauvais rêve désolé" répondais-je, un peu perdu et hésitante. Puis elle me regarde, l'air amusée  
\- "Oh ma cocotte, vue les bruits qui sortaient de ta bouche, je doute que ton rêve en était mauvais." Je soupire et tente désespérément de changer de sujet.  
\- "Sort de la chambre Raven, je suis fatiguée !" Elle rigole  
\- "Déjà il est 16 heure, c'est plus l'heure d'être fatiguée, puis j'aimerai bien sortir mais pour aller où? Il se trouve que tu t'es endormie dans MA chambre hier soir. Aller, raconte moi ton 'Mauvais rêve', je veux tout savoir"  
\- "C'était rien de bien intéressant. C'était assez étrange même. J'était entrain de couchée avec Lexa."  
\- "Vu les bruits que tu faisais, je pense que c'était pas si étrange que sa. Si tu veux mon avis, t'as même aimée sa. Vilaine !" Elle s'allonge à coté de moi, et passe un bras sur ma hanche "Tu l'aime bien hein?" Je hoche la tête  
\- "Elle est différente. J'aime ma façon d'être quand elle est là. Elle me fait rire et on peut passer des heures l'une à coté de l'autre sans se parler sans pour autant que se sois gênant ou autre, et le pire c'est que j'aime ça." Elle regarde sa montre et me dit de bonne humeur  
\- "Aller Mademoiselle, votre séance de thérapie est terminée, on se revoit la semaine prochaine, même heure, maintenant venez m'aider à ranger la maison. Les gens savent faire la fête, mais pas nettoyer."

Je sors du lit et m'exécute. En faisant le tour de la maison, je ne trouve aucun signe de Costia ou de Lexa et je présume qu'elles sont déjà rentrées chez elle plus tôt dans la journée. Raven a raison, les gens savent faire la fête, mais pas nettoyer, parce que sa maison était un vrai dépotoir.

* * *

Les semaines de cours passe vite. Elles passent toujours vite. Entre les cours, et le bénévolat à l'hôpital je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour moi, ou pour voir Lexa ou Finn, mais dès que j'arrive à la voir, je me sens mal à l'aise et je sais qu'elle le remarque. Chaque seconde passée avec elle, me rappelle mon rêve.

Un soir, j'arrive chez Lexa après avoir terminée mes cours et quand je tape à la porte, elle s'ouvre toute seule. Sur le coup je me fige et l'appelle. "Lexa?" aucune réponse. Je pousse la porte et l'appartement est plongé dans le noir. J'entre doucement et le parquais grince sous mon poids. Finalement une lumière tamisée s'allume et éclaire la table de salon sur laquelle se trouve un diner tout prêt. La voix de Lexa retentit et me fait sursauter "J'ai cru que tu viendrais jamais"  
\- "Putain Lexa tu ma foutue une trouille monstrueuse" Un petit rire s'échappe de sa bouche  
\- "Désolé"  
\- "Pourquoi il y a un diner tout prêt et la table est dressée ? Tu attendais Costia? Tu veux que je m'en aille?" Lexa apparait devant moi joliment habillée  
\- "Non. Enfaite c'était pour nous. Assis toi." J'enlève mon manteaux et m'exécute  
\- "Et pourquoi ça? Oh non, tu va m'annoncer que tu vas mourir? Es-ce que je pourrai avoir ton appartement si c'est le cas?" Elle sourit et s'assois en face de moi.  
\- "Q'est-ce qui ne vas pas?"  
\- "Euh. T'y vas pas quatre chemins hein."  
\- "Non Clarke. Tu sais que je tourne pas autour du pot. Alors dit moi."  
\- "Eh bien. Rien. Pourquoi?"  
\- "Tu agis différemment depuis quelque temps. Tu es distante et tu évites mon regard à chaque fois" Je la fixe dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire en coin et sur un ton amusé je lui répond  
\- "Ah oui?" Son petit sourire quasi-imperceptible fait son apparition  
\- "La moquerie ne t'empêchera pas d'éviter cette conversation Clarke." Je m'affale sur ma chaise et soupire.  
\- "Tu me lâchera pas hein?" et secoue la tête "Ok. J'ai .. peut-être rêvée de toi." Elle hausse un sourcil  
\- "C'est tout? Ta rêvée de moi et tu te sens mal à l'aise? Heureusement que je deviens pas mal à l'aise en présence d'un chien quand je fait un rêve sur lui."  
\- "Arrete de te moquer Lexa. Sauf si tu fais des rêves érotiques avec le chien en question." Elle recrache ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche  
\- "Vraiment? T'as fais un rêve érotique à propos de moi?" Le ton de sa voix s'adoucit, et je sais très bien ce qu'elle essaye de faire.  
\- "Oui. Et ne prend pas sa comme excuse pour le parie que l'on à fait. C'est perdu d'avance. Et non, je ne donnerai aucun détail." Elle souris gentiment, se lève et commence à débarrasser la table.  
\- "T'as cours demain?"  
\- "Oui. Mais enfaite je dois aller au musée pour faire un croquis de plusieurs oeuvres. Tu veux pas m'accompagner?" Elle hoche la tête  
\- "Dit moi, ce soir tu veut que je dorme sur la canapé? Parce que je voudrais pas que tu te sente mal à l'aise ou quoi." Je rigole.  
\- "T'es vraiment trop bête Lexa" Je me lève et la rejoint dans la cuisine, trempe mes doigts dans la sauce et l'étale sur sa joue. Elle se tourne vers moi, un sourcil haussé  
\- "Oh vraiment?" Elle prend un verre d'eau sur le bar, et me le jette au visage. Inutile de vous précisez que cet acte entraina une guerre sans précédent. J'étale du ketchup sur sa tête. Elle m'écrase un oeuf sur les cheveux. Les sauces volent à travers son appartement. On rigole, cours, se bat. Son appartement devient un vrai champ de bataille, des pâtes sont collées au plafond, le sol est mouillé, les murs sont recouvert de divers substance étrange et nous? et bien nous sommes bien sale. Le combat continu même dans la salle de bain en essayant de se laver un minimum, après avoir "fait la paix". On se jette de l'eau, étale du shampoing partout. Je prend même le pommeau de douche pour l'arroser, c'est d'ailleurs ainsi que je remporte cette guerre infernale et que nous nous retrouvons, assise dans sa baignoire, trempées, recouverte de nourriture à rire.

J'enlève mon haut et Lexa lève son sourcil en ajoutant "Tu fais quoi là?" et lui jette mon tee-shirt dessus  
\- "Eh bien, je sais pas toi, mais moi je compte pas passer le reste de ma vie dans cet état donc je vais me laver. Mais tu peux sortir si la vue te déplait tant." je me rapproche d'elle et murmure "En revanche si tu restes, je peux pas te promettre de garder mes sous-vêtements" puis me lève. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, et elle a se regard que j'aime tant, celui qui dit "Tu es la personne sur cette planète" puis elle enlève son tee-shirt, qu'elle jette, et son pantalon, qui subit le même sort. Finalement, nous nous douchons en même temps (en sous-vêtement, bien-entendu) et j'ai tout le loisir de profiter de la vue qui s'offre à moi. Ses jambes paraissent interminable et ses cheveux restent ondulés même en étant mouillés. Nous sortons, nous nous séchons et nous nous mettons en pyjama, avant de partir pour des heures interminable de nettoyage.

Quand l'appartement de Lexa reprend tout doucement ses formes et est tout aussi propre qu'au début, il est déjà 2h du matin et la fatigue m'accable. Je m'allonge sur son lit, puis elle me rejoint et 5 minutes après avoir fermée les yeux, je plonge dans un sommeil profond, espérant de ne pas faire de rêve érotique à propos de Lexa.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, Lexa n'est plus au lit et une douce odeur de pancake flotte dans l'air. Je sors de la chambre et Lexa se tient dans la cuisine. Elle porte une grande chemise blanche en guise de pyjama et ses cheveux son relevés. La voir dans cette position, me donne une impression de déjà-vu. La 1ere fois qu'elle ma emmenée chez elle après la dispute avec Finn, tout est presque identique et comme la dernière fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Lexa interrompt ma rêverie en se retournant, me sourit chaleureusement et je sens sa bonne humeur. "Le déjeuner est servit Princesse. dépêche toi de manger, et habille toi. On a un musée à visiter" et elle disparait dans sa chambre. Elle en ressort 10 minute plus tard, habillée et encore une fois, sa beauté me coupe littéralement le souffle. Je suis son exemple et file dans sa chambre pour piocher dans ses vêtements. Oui nous faisons la même taille, non nous n'avons pas le même style mais malgré sa j'aime être dans ses vêtements. Une fois sortis de la chambre nous quittons son appartement, et nous arrivons devant le musée un peu avant midi.

Une fois devant l'impressionnante architecture du musée, Lexa m'entraine derrière au lieu de faire la queue comme tout le monde  
\- "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Pas la peine de me sortir pour m'entrainer dans des endroits sombre, tu peux faire sa dans ton appartement" Elle est devant moi, mais je sais qu'un petit sourire c'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.  
\- "Pas le peine, tu t'en charge très bien toute seule dans t'es rêves." Je lui donne un léger coup sur l'épaule  
\- "Très drôle. Bon tu me dis où on va?"  
\- "Tu vas rentré par la porte des grands. Il est possible que quand ma mère était en vie, elle faisait partie du conseil d'administration du musée et il est possible que je me sois arrangée pour rentrer par derrière" mes yeux s'illuminent et sur le coup je n'en reviens pas. Je pense même qu'elle me fait une mauvaise blague, mais mon souffle se coupe quand elle pousse la porte de derrière et que nous nous retrouvons dans la réserve du musée, entourées de tableau, sculpture et ancien objet. Je pense même m'être figée et en regardant toutes les peintures autour de moi, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être au paradis. Je m'arrête devant chaque sculpture, objet, tableau et m'émerveille à chaque fois. Il faut bien 20 minutes à Lexa pour qu'elle arrive à me faire traverser toute la réserve afin de nous rendre au coeur du musée.

\- "Alors tu dois faire quoi exactement?"  
\- "Il faut que je reproduise 3 peintures en y ajoutant une touche personnelle pour 'M'approprier' le tableau."  
Nous arpentons le musée et m'arrête au bout de quelque minute devant une peinture que je commence à reproduire. Mes yeux font des allers-retours entre ma feuille et le tableau en s'arrêtant parfois sur Lexa, assise devant moi entrain de lire et à certain moment je me demande qui du tableau ou de Lexa est l'oeuvre d'art en face de moi.  
Je finis rapidement mon premier croquis et repars à la recherche d'un second tableau à dessiner. Lexa me suit de près, me donne son avis et je jette mon dévolu sur un magnifique tableau représentant une nature morte. Je refais un nouveau croquis, qui me prend un peu plus longtemps que le 1er et lorsque nous repartons avec Lexa pour chercher un troisième tableau, elle me fausse compagnie. Je la retrouve 10 minutes plus tard en face d'une peinture, et de loin je vois à sa posture qu'elle est contrariée. Je décide d'aller la décontractée un peu et me rapproche d'elle doucement, tel un ninja. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, j'engage la conversation comme si elle m'était étrangère.  
\- "Bonjour Mademoiselle, je me présente, Clarke" Elle me regarde, un sourcil haussé "Je vous serrerez bien la main pour vous saluez comme il se doit, mais c'est marqué qu'il est interdit de toucher les oeuvres d'art dans le musée" Elle sourit, et pour la première fois depuis que je la connait, elle rougit.  
\- "Celle-là était très bien." Je passe mon bras autour du sien et pose ma tête sur son épaule  
\- "Il se passe quoi Lexa?" Elle s'éloigne un peu de moi, et alors qu'elle se lance dans une explication, je m'assois par terre pour dessiner le tableau devant lequel se tient Lexa  
\- "Tu sais que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire?" Je hoche la tête "Eh bien Costia a eue la brillante idée de faire une grosse soirée chez moi, en mon honneur, avec ses amies."  
\- "Et tu est contre?"  
\- "Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me frotter à tous ses copains le jour de mon anniversaire, et malheureusement je ne peux pas annuler."  
\- "Dans se cas je viendrai, en tant que support moral. Et ne nous voilons pas la face, vu que je serai la tu passeras forcement une merveilleuse soirée"  
\- "Clarke, ta prétention ne cessera jamais de m'épater. Mais j'accepte volontiers." Je me mord la lèvre et avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que se sois, Lexa rajoute "C'est dans deux semaines, le 26 Novembre chez moi."  
\- "Très bien. Tu me laisse finir mon croquis et on y va?" Elle acquiesce et 20 minutes plus tard, une fois que j'ai terminée nous quittons le musée.

Lexa doit se rendre à un cours d'économie, qu'elle commence cette semaine alors je rentre tranquillement chez moi pour finaliser mon devoir d'Art. En arrivant devant ma porte, Finn m'attend et son visage s'illumine quand il me voit arriver.  
\- "Hey Babe" Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse  
\- "Hey" J'ouvre la porte et dépose toute mes affaires dans ma chambre "Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"  
\- "Rien de spécial, j'avais envie de passer ma soirée avec ma bien aimée. J'ai pas le droit?"  
\- "Biensur que si, mais j'ai des devoirs à terminer avant" il ne me laisse rien ajouter de plus  
\- "Aucun problème, se soir je m'occupe de tout." et il sourit fièrement

Se soir-là, il m'a fait à manger, le ménage, coulé un bain et nous avons passés le reste de la soirée devant un film. Enfaite, ce fut une soirée très agréable et ça faisait longtemps que c'était pas arrivé. J'avais l'impression de retrouver Finn et ça m'a fais du bien parce que depuis quelque mois, nos relations étaient tendues.

* * *

Durant les deux semaines qui suivent, Lexa est très prise, entre Costia, l'organisation de sa fête et ses nouveaux cours d'économie, nous n'avons pas vraiment eue le temps de se voir, ce qui me donne plus de temps pour lui trouver un cadeau. Mais que peut-on offrir à quelqu'un qui peut déjà tout avoir? Finalement la tache ne fut pas aussi difficile que je le pensais. J'aime créer des choses, autant mettre mon talent à profit.

Le 26 Novembre arrive plus vite que je ne le pense aussi. Je passe l'après-midi avec Raven et Octavia et cette journée entre fille me fait drôlement du bien. Nous n'avons quasiment rien en commun, et pourtant nous sommes très liées les unes aux autres. C'est surement nos différences qui font la force de notre amitié. Je les quittent vers 17 heures pour aller me préparer et elles me conseillent toutes les deux de ne pas faire de chose "trop érotique" avec Lexa.

J'arrive chez moi et la question existentiel est : COMMENT JE VAIS M'HABILLER SE SOIR? Je retourne mon armoire, essaye différentes tenues et finis par jeter mon dévolu sur une robe moulante, sexy, noire qui s'arrête au dessus des genoux ainsi que des louboutins noir. Je me lisse les cheveux et ils sont encore plus long que d'habitude. Je me maquille légèrement histoire de faire ressortir le bleu de mes yeux et vers 19 heure, je m'apprête à partir. Je prend une veste, un sac et sors de chez moi. En descendant les escaliers je tombe nez à nez avec Finn et là, le stresse m'envahit. Il me regarde, stupéfait et méfiant.  
\- "Tu vas ou habillée comme ça?" Je regarde mes pieds et doucement, je lui répond  
\- "Eh bien c'est l'anniversaire de Lexa aujourd'hui, tu sais je t'en ai parlé, j'allais me rendre chez elle."  
\- "Oh eh bien je t'accompagne alors" Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'entraine par la main pour me faire descendre les escaliers "Aufaite, tu es très jolie se soir Babe." Je reste muette, et il m'entraine dans la voiture pour nous conduire chez Lexa

10 minutes plus tard, Je sonne chez Lexa accompagnée de Finn. Elle vient nous ouvrir et elle est magnifique dans une légère robe à fleur, ses cheveux sont lissent et de l'eye liner entour ses yeux vert. Sur le coup, elle parait choquée, mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ma tenu ou bien a cause de Finn. Finalement la réponse parait assez évidente..  
\- "Salut Clarke. Finn. Entrez." Elle a cette expression neutre sur son visage, mais je sais qu'elle est déçu de me voir avec lui.  
Nous entrons et je me dirige vers un placard pour y déposer mes affaires. Finn ne peut alors s'empêcher de faire une réflexion  
\- "Tu passes beaucoup de temps ici hein? Sa se voit. Tu sais si tu veux t'a cas sortir directement avec elle hein" Remarque que je ne relève pas.

La fête bat son pleins, l'appartement de Lexa est méconnaissable et jamais j'aurai cru qu'il était capable d'accueillir autant de monde ! Nous nous servons un verre, dansons tout les deux, et des que je regarde où se trouve Lexa, elle est systématiquement avec Costia, accaparée par des invités et elle ne fait même pas attention à moi. Je l'ai probablement bien méritée de toute façon. J'hésite à aller lui donner mon cadeau mais me ravise. Quand je regarde autour de moi et vois tout le monde qui se trouve dans l'appartement, je sais pertinemment que Lexa n'est pas dans son élément et je m'apprête plusieurs fois à être le soutiens moral que je lui avais promis, mais encore une fois je me ravise.

Finn remarque que je suis absente et que je suis constamment à la recherche de Lexa. Finn remarque tout ce que je fait, tout le temps. Alors il me prend par la main et m'entraine au hasard dans la chambre de Lexa. Il commence à m'embrasser, me pousse doucement sur le lit et je l'arrête  
\- "Tu fais quoi là?" Il continue de m'embrasser et entre deux baisers il me répond  
\- "Je suis à une soirée, dans une chambre, seul, avec ma nana, qui est soit dit en passant super sexy. Je compte profiter de cet instant. Tu veux que je te face un dessin?" Il monte sur moi et recommence à m'embrasser. J'essaye de me débattre et de le stopper mais en vain. Il s'apprête à descendre le zip de ma robe, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Il se tourne à toute vitesse, et c'est Lexa qui se trouve à l'entrée. Mon coeur s'arrête alors de battre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :**  
Désolé d'avoir étais un peu longue pour mettre le chapitre !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à partager ou à donner votre avis !  
Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**  
_PdV : Clarke_

Son visage est stoïque, comme d'habitude, mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle est furieuse. Son regard, d'habitude plein de tendresse envers moi, ne reflète que de la colère et à cet instant j'aurai aimée pouvoir disparaitre à volonté. Sa bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son n'en sort, elle la referme. Finalement elle lâche calmement mais sèchement :  
\- "Sortez de chez moi"

Le calme de sa voix me glaça littéralement le sang. J'aurai voulu qu'elle crie, fasse exploser sa colère, mais non. Son sang froid me terrifia d'avantage que sa haine. La scène ma parut durer une éternité, alors qu'elle ne dépassa pas 5 minutes.  
Enfaite, je ne comprend pas exactement pourquoi elle était en colère. Ok le fait d'être dans son lit avec Finn est .. irrespectueux, mais Finn est quand même mon copain malgré nos problèmes. Mais sans discuter je pousse Finn, me lève et pars chercher mes affaires avant de sortir de chez elle, Finn à mes côtés. Il a se sourire de satisfaction sur son visage qui m'énerve.  
\- "T'as fais exprès ?" il prend l'air faussement offensé  
\- "Moi? Jamais ! Disons que c'est un malheureux enchainement de circonstance."  
\- "T'es vraiment stupide Finn ! Tu peux pas faire fuir toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi juste parce que tu ne les aime pas" Son regard s'assombrit  
\- "Bien sur que si je peux. Tu m'appartiens Clarke. Ne l'oublie pas." Et pour la deuxième fois en une trentaine de minutes, mon sang se glaça.

Malgré tout j'aurai voulu y retourner, lui dire que j'étais désolée, lui offrir mon cadeau et la serrer dans mes bras mais ma fierté me hurle de rester chez moi. J'arrête pas de me répéter "T'as rien fais de mal Clarke. C'est elle qui s'énerve sans raison." pourtant en allant me coucher le soir-même je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir et d'en vouloir à Finn.

Je me reveille le lendemain et file directement à l'université ou je retrouve Raven et Octavia en pleine conversation avec d'autres étudiants. Ils m'invitent à boire un café et j'en profite pour écrire un SMS à Lexa, espérant une réponse.  
\- Hey Lexa, Désolé pour hier soir. Je peux passer chez toi se soir pour en parler? Je m'occupe du diner !

Je me rend en cours et la matinée passe à une vitesse hallucinante. Quand j'ai enfin une pause pour déjeuner à midi, je prend le risque de regarder mon téléphone et je suis déçu en constatant l'absence de réponse de Lexa, alors je l'appelle. Une fois. Deux fois. 5 fois et je finis par lui laisser un message vocal, mais quand j'entend son répondeur mon coeur se resserre. Ma voix retentit "Lexa est trop occupée à diriger le monde aujourd'hui. Et à s'occuper de mon arrogance et de ma prétention. Réessayez une prochaine fois. Ou pas" puis le rire de Lexa se fait entendre en fond et un violent BIIIIP me rappelle à l'ordre. Je raccroche immédiatement, terrorisée.

En fin d'apres-midi Lexa n'a toujours pas répondu à mon SMS et mes appels, chose inhabituel parce que Lexa me répond toujours. Je décide alors de me rendre chez elle. Si elle ne veut pas me répondre par message, elle sera bien obligée de le faire en face de moi. Je me met alors en route et j'en profite pour lui prendre un Frappucino chocolat sur le chemin comme offre de paix et sonne 15 minutes plus tard chez elle.

Elle m'ouvre la porte, et le peu de bonne humeur qu'elle a aujourd'hui disparait immédiatement quand elle me voit. J'essaye de prendre un air agréable  
\- "Sal..." Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me referme la porte au nez. J'en reviens pas et je frappe comme une furie à sa porte en hurlant "VRAIMENT LEXA? TU VA M'EVITER TOUTE TA VIE?!" aucune réponse. "Ouvre la porte qu'on discute Lexa !" Toujours rien. "Ton ignorance ne t'empêchera pas d'échapper à cette conversation Lexa ! J'étais simplement entrain d'embrasser Finn, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça" Elle ouvre la porte, furieuse et je sais que je vais passer un sale quart-d'heure  
\- "Y'a pas de mal à ça? Bien sur que non Clarke. Tu te pointes juste à mon anniversaire, accompagnée de ton copain et je vous surprend quasiment entrain de vous envoyer en l'air dans ma chambre. Tu me rappelles ta réaction quand je suis arrivée accompagnée de Costia à Halloween?" Je ne répond pas "Exactement. Tu sais Clarke Depuis que je te connais tu m'apportes que des problèmes ou de la colère. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette de t'avoir accompagnée chez moi ce soir-la. Tu as été une des meilleures choses dans ma vie dernièrement, le problème c'est que t'es aussi la pire." Elle continue, avec son calme légendaire qui fait tout son charme, mais qui m'effraie au plus au point. "Alors maintenant retourne avec Finn, vis ta vie et laisse moi tranquille ok? Je veux plus rien savoir de toi." Si c'était possible, vous auriez pu entendre le bruit de mon coeur qui se brise au son de ses paroles. Je prend sur moi mais mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes et sans un mot je quitte son appartement et je cours.

J'arrive une heure plus tard chez Finn. C'est le seul endroit qui me paraissait acceptable pour y passer mes nerfs. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il est devenu une sorte de refuge pour moi. Quand tout aller mal, il me changeait les idées. Il se trouve qu'à l'époque ou j'ai rencontrée Raven et Finn, ils sortaient ensemble mais leur relation n'allait pas vraiment bien. D'ailleurs Finn ma tout de suite plu. Il est grand, brun avec des cheveux mi-long et des yeux noisettes à vous faire tomber par terre. Il a se coté mystérieux et se charisme qui vous envoute. C'est son charme qui ma tout de suite attirée vers lui, puis sa façon d'être. Il ne se prend pas la tête et est toujours près à aider les autres, il donne toujours l'impression de n'avoir peur de rien.

Quand nous avons commencés à sortir ensemble, tout était parfait. J'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir le droit à une petite partie de bonheur dans ma vie. Il était attentionné, drôle, gentil, on ne se disputait presque jamais, mais quand ça arrivait, la réconciliation était bien agréable. Le problème? il a finit par devenir violent, jaloux, possessif. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas comme il le voulait il m'enguelait. Quand je parlais à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas, il me bousculait violemment et rapidement il n'avait plus besoins d'excuse pour être méchant envers moi. Vous allez me dire, pourquoi tu le quittes pas? J'ai déjà essayée, deux fois, et je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital, deux fois. En dépit de ses excès de colère, tout se passait bien la plupart du temps et dans une relation il faut savoir faire des compromis. Je me sens redevable envers lui pour tout ce qu'il a fait et il reste tout de même quelqu'un envers qui j'ai énormément d'affection. Et cela fait maintenant un peu plus de deux ans que l'on sort ensemble.

Je me rend donc chez Finn et sans lui laisser le temps d'articuler un mot, je l'attrape et le tire dans la chambre avec moi ou nous faisons l'amour. Lexa m'avait blessée, alors j'allais lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

Deux semaine plus tard, toujours aucune nouvelle de Lexa. Comme les vacances de Noel commencent bientôt, j'en profite pour trouver des cadeaux à tout le monde. Une bague en forme de boulon et un collier avec une petite clé à molette pour Raven. Un Sabre de collection pour Octavia. Et une session de une heure dans un S.A.S zéro gravité pour Finn. Il ne manque plus que pour ma mère, alors je fais quelques magasins. Sur le chemin je tombe sur un grand brun qui me parait familier, je le regarde avec insistance pour essayer de me rappeler d'où je le connais. Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi et en m'apercevant il doit me reconnaitre parce qu'il avance vers moi avec un sourire amical et engage la conversation comme si l'on se connaissait depuis un moment.  
\- "Salut Clarke"  
\- "Euh ... Salut étranger" Il sourit chaleureusement.  
\- "Tu me reconnait pas hein?" Je secoue énergiquement la tête "Bellamy, le grand frère d'Octavia." Je comprend alors pourquoi son visage m'est si familier. Bellamy est le grand frère d'Octavia, ma meilleure amie. Je l'ai rencontrée l'an dernier à un camp de vacance ou nous étions tous ensemble et je l'ai tout de suite détesté. Il est arrogant, prétentieux, égoïste, et veut absolument diriger tout le monde. Il m'avait même dragué ce qui avait provoqué un conflit avec Finn du genre "concours de celui qui a la plus grosse". Il parait même que Raven et Bellamy ont couchés ensemble. Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, là il me paraissait plus aimable et gentil que la dernière fois. Il a les cheveux un peu plus long, un sourire vraiment charmant sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas avant et une moustache très étrange mais qui lui va bien. Il est aussi beaucoup plus musclé que l'été dernier et son tee-shirt noir fait ressortir ses muscles.  
\- "Mais oui ! Je savais que je te connaissais !" Il marche à mes cotés. "Alors t'es toujours aussi con?" Il rigole  
\- "Enfaite je le suis probablement encore plus." Je souris discrètement  
\- " Alors tu fais quoi maintenant?"  
\- "Je me suis engagé dans la police, mais je suis revenu pour passer Noel et Nouvel an avec Octavia et toi?"  
\- "Université d'Art, toujours avec Finn, rien de bien intéressant quoi."  
\- "Dit moi, tu veux pas venir boire un café avec moi? Je te l'offre."  
\- "Je dis jamais non quand on propose de m'acheter à boire ou à manger !"

Nous nous rendons dans un café et c'est Lexa qui prend notre commande. Je retiens mon souffle et je peux lire la déception sur mon visage en me voyant. Dieu merci la première fois que je vois Lexa depuis deux semaines, je suis accompagnée d'un grand brun plutôt charmant qu'elle ne connait pas. Les seuls mots qui sortent de ma bouche sont pour répondre à Bellamy  
\- "Tu prend quoi Princesse?" Je rougis en entendant se mot sortir de sa bouche. Il ma toujours appelé Princesse parce que d'après lui, j'en suis une. Et c'est aussi le premier surnom par lequel Lexa ma appelée. Et c'est aussi comme sa que Finn m'appelle les trois quart du temps. Quel ironie du sort.  
\- "Un chocolat liegois"  
\- "Et un café noir s'il vous plait. Tu nous prend une place j'arrive?" J'acquiesce et m'assois sur une table juste en face du comptoir pour être à la vue de Lexa. Il me rejoint deux minutes après.  
\- "Votre majesté est servit. Alors raconte moi comment sa se passe avec se cher Finn"  
\- "Plutôt bien. Sa fait deux ans cette année. Il à pas beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière et je suis sur qu'il serait content de savoir que je suis avec toi."  
\- "Il m'aime toujours pas? Dommage, je regorge de charme pourtant, je comprend pas." Dit-il tout fièrement.  
\- "Il faut dire que l'été dernier t'étais vraiment un con. Je me demande comment Octavia fait pour te supporter"  
\- "Oh vraiment?"  
\- "Tu te rappel comment tu voulais absolument diriger le camp? Eh bien il faut se le dire, t'étais un chef horrible et agaçant. Et quand t'avais punis t'es copains en les attachants à un arbre parce qu'ils t'avaient pas écoutés et qu'un de tes amies était sortit avec octavia?" Il rigole  
\- "Bon OK j'étais un con, mais j'ai pris en maturité depuis. Je me suis inscrit dans la police et me dévoue corps et âme à aider les gens. C'est probablement la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite de ma vie et j'aime terriblement ça."

Tout au long de notre conversation, je jette des petits regards discrètement en direction de Lexa et m'applique à rire fortement dès que Bellamy dit quelque chose de drôle, je la sens tendue, mais elle m'ignore tout le long. J'avais envie de l'énerver, la blesser mais au final, c'est moi qui étais encore plus énervée.  
Enfaite, il avait vraiment changé. Le Bellamy de l'an dernier et celui qui se tenait en face de moi étaient deux personnes différentes et j'appréciais énormément celui qui se trouvait devant moi.

Une heure plus tard nous quittons le café et il me laisse pour aller rejoindre Octavia.  
\- "Au faite Clarke, j'espère que tu viendras à la soirée se week-end chez mon ami."  
\- "Avec plaisir Bellamy. Je t'ai dit que je ne refuse jamais une occasion de boire ou de manger gratuitement"  
Et il part, le sourire au lèvre.

_PdV : Lexa_

Je rentre chez moi le soir, de mauvaise humeur, encore. Clarke est passée au café Ton DC cette après-midi et d'après le regard qu'elle ma lancée, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à me voir ici. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever l'image de ce grand brun avec elle, et sa m'énerve d'avantage. Comment une seule personne a le pouvoir de changer toute votre vie? J'ai étais dur avec Clarke la dernière fois que l'on c'est vue, mais il fallait que je réagisse rapidement. J'aurai jamais du m'énerver autant quand je l'ai trouvée avec Finn dans ma chambre, pourtant sa m'avait mit hors de moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire de toute cette émotion, alors autant se séparer de la cause ; Clarke.

Je fixe la même page de mon livre depuis 10 minutes, l'esprit ailleurs et Costia s'assoit en face de moi sur ma table basse, un cookie à la main.  
\- "Ta page doit être passionnante, ça fait un moment que tu est déçu." Je relève les yeux, et ses grand yeux bleu me regardent, fixement.  
\- "C'est parce que j'essaye de la retenir. On sait jamais, sa pourrait me servir plus tard de savoir comment se passe une soirée chez Gatsby le Magnifique."  
\- "Biensur, c'est important à savoir. Surtout si ton Gatsby est blonde aux yeux bleu." Je me crispe.  
\- "Va droit au but Costia."  
\- "Ok." Elle se lève "Depuis que tu as arrêtée de parler avec Clarke, t'es différente. T'es moins ... toi. Et je comprend même pas pourquoi tu lui en veux, en revanche je sais comment tu marche et je sais que dès que tu commences à ressentir quelque chose, tu pousses les gens à partir. Je le sais parce que c'est ce que tu fais constamment, même avec moi. C'est beaucoup plus facile que de les affronter, tu es courageuse et brave sur beaucoup de choses Lexa, par contre dès que sa parle de sentiment, il y a plus personne, et c'est sa ton problème. Tu perds tout les gens qui peuvent compter pour toi parce que tu as peur de ressentir, tu penses être plus forte sans attache, mais c'est d'avoir des sentiments qui te rend plus fort. Tu ressens quelque chose pour Clarke, et sa te fais peur parce que tu sais pas quoi faire."  
\- "Non je ne ressens rien pour Clarke. De toute façon elle est hétéro et tu sais comment sa va se terminer."  
\- "Tu es sur de sa sexualité? Parce que vous vous illuminez comme des sapins de Noel quand vous êtes en présence l'une de l'autre, sa fait presque mal aux yeux." Elle fait le tour de mon appartement et regroupe ses affaires "Sa fait un moment que j'essaye de me convaincre le contraire, mais j'en suis sûr aujourd'hui. Tu peux essayer de te mentir à toi même sur tes sentiments, mais je te connais trop bien Lexa et je sais qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférente."

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur mon front et quitte mon appartement sans ajouter un mot. Non je n'éprouvais aucun sentiment pour Clarke Griffin, Oui elle me manquait terriblement. Mais il est hors de question que j'aille lui parler pour m'excuser.  
Je jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et la neige tombe à flot. Nous sommes bientôt Noel, et je déteste cette partie de l'année, en partie parce que c'est une fête familiale et que cela fait un moment que je n'en ai plus.

_PdV : Clarke_

J'ai arrêtée d'espérer des nouvelles de Lexa et à la place, j'ai préférée faire la fête autant que je le pouvais avec tout le monde. J'ai passée la semaine avec Raven, Octavia et Bellamy avant la soirée de se soir. Finn nous accompagne, mais n'est pas vraiment content que je fréquente Bellamy, et l'est encore moins que je l'apprécie. Tous ensemble nous nous rendons chez un ami à Bellamy qu'aucun de nous ne connait. On s'arrête devant une énorme Villa après 30 minutes de voitures, la musique à fond pour couvrir le son de nos rires. Je reste bouche-bée devant la grandeur de la villa, c'est la maison typique que vous rêvez d'avoir quand vous êtes plus jeune. La rue est bondée d'autres voitures mais Bellamy se range directement dans le garage de son ami puis il nous entraine à l'intérieur de la villa par une porte et nous nous retrouvons dans un grand salon, avec pas moins de 100 personnes qui dansent et font la fête, un DJ surplombant la pièce du haut de la platine. Je pouvais sentir mon coeur battre au rythme des basses. Sur chaque coté de la pièce se trouve un bar remplis d'alcool et à ce moment, je sais que je vais passer une bonne soirée. Un petit brun se dirige vers nous et serre Bellamy dans ses bras.  
\- "Les filles, je vous présente Murphy, Murphy, Octavia ma soeur, Raven et Clarke, ses meilleures amies et Finn, le petit ami de Clarke." Il s'incline légèrement pour nous saluer  
\- "Bienvenue chez moi les filles et le garçon. Profitez de l'alcool et des garçons et surtout amusez vous." puis il repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé avec Bellamy à son bras.  
Octavia se met devant nous  
\- "Les filles. C'est l'heure de boire et de s'amuser ! Pas de petit ami se soir, pas de problème juste de l'amusement. Sa compte pour toi Finn, tu ne nous arrêteras pas." Il ne dit rien et elle nous tire vers le bar ou nous buvons deux trois verres avant d'enchainer sur des téquilas paf.  
En sortant dans le jardin, nous retrouvons un autre DJ et d'autres personnes toujours entrain de faire la fête ainsi qu'une énorme piscine. Un grand château gonflable se trouve au fond du jardin et plusieurs table de ping-pong son disposé un peu partout pour jouer au bière pong. Des garçons font du skate sur des petits tremplins, des filles dansent topless sur des bloc lumineux, des pistolets à bulles sont à la disposition de tout le monde, des amis font du body-paintig bref, le jardin n'est rien d'autre qu'une énorme aire de jeux pour adulte, alors en tant que grand enfant, nous allons tous jouer accompagné de notre verre. Nous faisons la connaissance de pleins de monde, dont on ne se souviendras surement plus demain matin.

Vers 3 heures, nous sautons tous dans la piscine, totalement saoul, recouvert de peinture. Le problème c'est que nous sommes en décembre alors en sortant de l'eau, nous sommes tous gelés. On rentre en courant et nous croisons Bellamy et Murphy sur le chemin qui nous accompagne dans une immense chambre très moderne et qui a un bar dans le coin. Ravens le dévalise et pose toutes les bouteilles par terre. Sans la moindre gêne nous fouillons dans les placard pour se trouver des affaires propres. On se déshabille tous dans la chambre, sans problème. Une fois tout le monde sec, Bellamy nous propose un petit jeu.  
\- "Ok les amis, jouons à un petit jeu. Vous connaissez tous le jeu de la bouteille?" tout le monde acquiescent alors il se met en quête d'une bouteille. "Ok, tout le monde en rond. Vous embrassez la personne sur laquelle vous tombez sans faire de problème, garçon fille, petit copain ou ennemis et si vous refusez catégoriquement de le faire, vous aurez un gage encore plus horrible. Je fais tourner la bouteille et embrasse la personne qu'elle montre, qui fera ensuite tourner la bouteille pour embrasser la personne etc.." Finn s'assoit sur le lit, de mauvaise humeur.  
\- "Moi je joue pas a votre jeu." personne ne fait vraiment attention à ce qu'il dit dans l'euphorie de la fête et imbibés d'alcool, même pas moi. Alors on se met tous en rond, Moi, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Murphy, et une fille et un garçon que l'on à rencontrés juste avant. Bellamy pose la bouteille au milieux et la fait tourner. Elle s'arrête en face de Murphy et sans hésitation il l'attrape et l'embrasse sauvagement. Murphy fait ensuite tourner la bouteille qui tombe sur Raven et ainsi de suite. Tout le monde finis par plus ou moins embrasser tout le monde. Quand Octavia tombe sur Bellamy, ils refusent bien évidement de s'embrasser alors on les envoient tout le deux nus faire le tour de la maison. Ils reviennent rapidement pour sa rhabiller et Bellamy fait tourner la bouteille, qui s'arrête sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, hésitante, je sais que Finn m'observe, finalement c'est lui qui se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement, il prend ma tête entre ses grandes mains et sa langue vient doucement à la rencontre de la mienne. Impossible de savoir combien de temps à durée notre baiser (plutôt agréable pour être honnête) C'est Finn qui vient nous séparer, visiblement pas content.  
\- "Bon il est 5 heure on peux rentrer maintenant?" Bellamy me lâche, presque à contre coeur et acquiesce.  
\- "Aller les enfants, tout le monde en voiture, on y va." On dit au revoir à Murphy et au reste et nous retraversons toute la Villa pour rejoindre la voiture et rentrer.

Durant les 30 minutes de voiture, quasiment tout le monde s'endort sauf moi, Bellamy et Finn. Heureusement notre cher policier n'a pas bu pour pouvoir nous raccompagner sain et sauf.

Un peu avant 6 heure, Bellamy nous dépose, moi et Finn à mon appartement et je sens que Finn est contrarié. Son silence est lourd alors j'essaye de détendre un peu l'atmosphère  
\- "Prêt pour une bonne nuit de sommeil Spacewalker?" J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement et quand je me retourne vers Finn, il me regarde, avec un air grave. Puis il me lache, sèchement.  
\- "C'était bien d'embrasser l'autre devant moi?" Je recule et me réfugie sur le canapé en zigzagant  
\- "Finn c'était qu'un bisous. Puis je suis totalement saoule. C'est rien de grave. on la précisés au début." Il ferme ses poings et se dirige vers moi.  
\- "C'était plus qu'un bisous ça ! Vous auriez baisés ensemble si je vous avez pas arrêtés !" Je me lève pour le fuir et aller dans ma chambre, mais il m'attrape violemment par le bras pour me retenir et se met à hurler "Vous couchez ensemble hein?" Il m'effraie et l'adrénaline fait retomber l'alcool.  
\- "Finn lache moi tu me fais mal ! T'es vraiment trop bête ! Tu sais comment je suis. Je te tromperai jamais !" Il resserre sa main autour de mon bras et se rapproche de moi, je sens son haleine alcoolisé sur mon visage.  
\- "Justement. T'es qu'une garce" Je m'énerve et le pousse sur le canapé pour me défaire de sa prise. Je fonce vers la porte d'entré pour sortir, sauf qu'il se relève plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru et me rattrape par les cheveux avant de me lancer en arrière de toute ses forces. Ma tête cogne violemment par terre, et le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il est déjà au dessus de moi. J'essaye de me débattre de mon mieux, totalement hystérique, en le poussant et gesticulant autant que je le peux, mais son poing atteint mon visage à toute vitesse et me calme immédiatement. Il enchaine un autre coup de poing et se relève. Je sens du sang coulé sur mon visage et dans ma bouche. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me relever et sous l'effet de la colère, je l'insulte.  
\- "T'es vraiment qu'un lâche Finn ! Si tu veux savoir, j'ai aimée embrasser Bellamy, et il embrasse bien mieux que .." Avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir ma phrase, il m'assène un violent coup de pied au ventre et ma respiration se coupe littéralement. Je respire par saccade et ma respiration revient petit à petit.  
\- "Ne me traite plus jamais de lâche" répond Finn. Je me met à quatre pattes pour essayer de me lever et il vient m'aider à me relever. Je le pousse, hors de moi.  
\- "Non ! Ne me touche pas !" Il s'assoit sur le canapé, comme si la scène qui venait de se passer n'était jamais arrivée et j'en profite pour sortir de chez moi à moitié courbée me tenant le ventre.

Une fois dans la rue je me met tant bien que mal à courir aléatoirement malgré la douleur. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve devant une porte et je frappe frénétiquement dessus jusqu'à ce que la porte finisse par s'ouvrir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :**  
Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont lu les chapitres ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plairas aussi !  
N'hésitez pas à partager ou donner vos avis.  
Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**  
_PdV : Lexa_

Il est un peu plus de 6h30 du matin et je suis déjà réveillée depuis un quart d'heure. Je met mon jogging, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles avec la musique à fond et je sors pour aller faire mon footing. En ouvrant la porte de chez moi, je rentre dans Clarke qui s'effondre par terre. Je retire mes écouteurs et m'accroupie devant elle. Ses cheveux recouvrent son visage et je l'entend sangloter. Elle articule doucement,  
\- "Je suis désolée Lexa, je savais pas où aller"  
Je place ma main sous son menton pour relever sa tête et quand ses cheveux s'écarte de son visage je vois du sang séché et mon cœur s'affole. Elle a l'œil rouge et la lèvre inférieure enflée et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui m'affole  
\- "Clarke ! Il c'est passé quoi? Cava ?!" Elle secoue la tête et je l'aide à se relever, un petit cri de douleur s'échappe de sa bouche alors je fais le plus doucement possible et l'aide à marcher jusqu'à mon canapé, ou elle s'assoit visiblement soulagée.  
\- "Tu bouges pas Ok?" elle hoche la tête  
\- "Je risque pas d'aller bien loin de toute façon." Je prend une poche de glace dans mon réfrigérateur et de quoi désinfecter dans ma salle de bain et je reviens m'asseoir devant elle sur ma table basse.  
\- "Relève la tête" elle m'obéit et me fixe dans les yeux pendant que j'inspecte ses blessures. Je verse du désinfectant sur un bout de coton et nettoie sa plaie au dessus de l'arcade. Elle recule probablement surprise par la douleur qui la saisit "Arrête de bouger et pose sa sur ton œil" Je lui tend la poche de glace qu'elle saisit avant de la poser lentement sur son oeil. Je prend son menton dans ma main gauche et lui ouvre délicatement la bouche pour la désinfecter. Je sens encore son regard sur moi et je me fais violence pour rester concentré. Elle pose tendrement sa main sur la mienne et murmure  
\- "Lexa" Au son de mon prénom, je relève instinctivement mes yeux vers les siens.  
\- "C'est bon Clarke, je sais. Moi aussi" Et elle plonge dans mes bras, sa tête au creux de mon cou. Surprise par cet élan de tendresse, je met quelques secondes avant de refermer mes bras autour d'elle. "Aller viens, tu vas dormir un peu" Je me lève en l'aidant et l'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre ou je l'allonge sur mon lit. "Repose toi ok? Je serai à coté quand tu te réveillera." Je m'apprête à sortir, mais elle me retient par la main  
\- "Lexa, tu peux rester le temps que je m'endorme s'il te plait?" On aurait dit un grand enfant allongé sur mon lit et mon cœur s'emplit de tendresse.  
\- "Bien sur." Je ferme la porte de la chambre ainsi que les volets pour ne pas la déranger avec la lumière du jour et m'allonge à coté, mon bras sur elle pour la serrer doucement mais fermement. Elle se recule pour être totalement collée contre moi, enlace ses doigt avec les miens et articule un "Merci" à peine audible avant de s'endormir.

Je ferme les yeux et m'enivre de son parfum. Le hasard a vraiment un sens de l'humour décalé.

_PdV : Clarke_

Quand je me réveille, un mal de crane m'assaille et je prends ma tête entre mes mains espérant le faire disparaître si je la serre assez fort. Chose totalement inutile. En essayant de sortir du lit je ressens une douleur insoutenable au ventre et me rallonge tout de suite, tentant de contrôler mes gémissements de douleur. J'observe la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et distingue Lexa assise sur une chaise visiblement endormie, un livre sur sa poitrine. Je ré-essaye de me lever et m'assoit sur le lit un instant. Procédons par étape. Je me lève et reste immobile un moment. Je fais un pas, deux et voyant que je n'ai pas vraiment de mal à marcher, je me dirige vers la porte en passant devant Lexa. Une fois à sa hauteur elle m'attrape doucement la main, je sursaute et je me retourne vers elle.  
\- "Pas si vite." elle se met debout "Comment tu vas?"  
\- "Comme quelqu'un qui c'est fait passée à tabac." Elle ne sourit pas, apparemment pas convaincu par mon humour noir.  
\- "Aller viens." Elle m'entraîne en dehors de la chambre et m'assoit sur un siège, écarte mes jambes et se tient entre, devant moi.  
\- "Tu sais, je suis pas encore handicapé. Tu as tout le reste de ta vie pour t'occuper de moi." Toujours aucun sourire. Elle commence à m'examiner.  
\- "Tu vas avoir un coquart à l'œil. Il est rouge d'ailleurs. Ton arcade s'en sortira indemne et ta bouche dégonflera dans quelque jours" Elle commence à me re-désinfecter "Tu sais, normalement c'est toi qui est censée jouer les docteurs." Je souris.  
\- "Je sais, mais je mourais d'envie de te voir en tenu d'infirmière. Mon plus grand fantasme." j'arrive enfin à lui décrocher un petit rire.  
\- "Il fallait le demander alors, pas la peine de se faire frapper pour ça." Elle remet tout les produits en place "Enlève ton tee-shirt"  
\- "Je pensais que la première fois que tu me le demanderais, sa serai dans d'autre circonstance quand même." un nouveau sourire apparaît sur son visage et je lui obéis, tant bien que mal. Un énorme bleu se dessine sur mes cotes et l'humeur de Lexa s'assombrit. Elle pose ses mains froides sur mon ventre pour toucher et tout mes muscles se contractent à son contact.  
\- "T'as mal?" Je hoche la tête "Et quand tu respires?" nouveau hochement de tête "Tu devrais voir un docteur pour t'assurer que tout va bien."  
\- "Je suis le quart d'un docteur. Je vais bien." Elle me regarde, visiblement ennuyer par mon attitude  
\- "Aller, rhabille toi." J'agrippe mon tee-shirt et l'enfile aussi lentement que possible  
\- "C'était beaucoup plus sexy quand tu me demandais de me déshabiller quand même." J'essaye de reprendre mon sérieux. "Merci pour hier Lexa. Je savais pas du tout ou aller et inconsciemment je suis arrivée chez toi." elle pose une main sur ma joue et me fixe avec ses grands yeux vert  
\- "C'est bon Clarke t'inquiètes pas." Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front, qui me surprend. C'est bien une des rares fois ou elle prend l'initiative d'être tactile avec moi. "Maintenant raconte moi ce qu'il c'est passée." Je regarde mes pieds et une vague de honte m'envahit. Vous ne pouvez que vous sentir mal à l'aise quand vous laissez un homme vous frapper sans rien faire alors je lui fais un résumer de ces deux dernières semaines sans elle pour finir sur ma dispute avec Finn. Je sens mes larmes montées et sa colère grandir au fur et à mesure que je lui raconte. Une fois terminé elle prend sa veste en cuire, la met et quitte son appartement sans un mot. Je pars à sa poursuite en hurlant son prénom. Je lui cours après dans l'escalier mais elle s'arrête subitement en plein milieu et s'assoit sur les marches, la tête entre les mains, la respiration irrégulière et forte. Je m'arrête deux/trois marches en dessous et m'accroupis devant elle.  
\- "Ca va Lexa?" Elle ne me répond pas mais sa respiration s'accélère encore. Je lui prend la main et la serre aussi fort que possible. "Regarde moi" ses yeux se lève dans ma direction et elle à l'air affolée. "Parle moi" elle ferme les yeux et articule tant bien que mal  
\- "Crise ... D'angoisse" Je pose ma main libre sur sa joue  
\- "Respire, doucement. Ferme les yeux et imagine toi ailleurs, au bord de la plage." Elle essaye de suivre mes conseils mais respire toujours aussi difficilement et cinq minutes plus tard sa situation n'a pas changée. Alors sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi, je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes pour y déposer un léger baiser qui me parut durée une éternité. Je me recule, et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je rencontre le regard surpris de Lexa  
\- "Pourquoi t'a fais sa?" Je hausse les épaules toute aussi surprise par mon action  
\- "Euh, je sais pas vraiment .. j'ai lu quelque part qu'on pouvait arrêter une crise d'angoisse en retenant sa respiration, alors j'ai tentée le coup et c'est le seul moyen qu ej'ai trouvée pour que tu retienne la tienne." Elle prend de grande et lente respiration  
\- "Plutôt efficace." Je me releve et la regarde, d'un air amusé  
\- "Tu sais si tu voulais que je t'embrasse, t'étais pas obligée de faire une crise d'angoisse." Elle laisse s'échapper un petit rire  
\- "Aide moi à me relever" Je lui tend le bras qu'elle saisit fermement. "Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu règles le problème avec Finn?"  
\- "Et toi que tu règles tes problèmes de crise d'angoisse, je serai pas toujours là." Elle lève un sourcil et à se moment, je me rend compte que durant ces deux dernières semaines, ma vie a été bien triste sans elle. Elle m'apporte tellement que j'en oublie le reste. "Dis moi, tu peux me raccompagner chez moi? J'ai peur que Finn y soit encore."  
\- "Bien sur Clarke." Alors nous nous mettons en route pour mon appartement, une boule au ventre.

La nuit commence déjà à tomber et seul la lumière des lampadaires nous dirige. Le trajet se fait dans un silence de mort tandis que mon inquiétude va en grandissant, et comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées,elle brise le silence  
\- "T'es fais pas Clarke, je serai la. Il t'arrivera rien. Je te le promet." Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mes ses paroles me redonnèrent de la force et de la conviction. C'est tout ce qu'il me manquait depuis le début finalement, une Lexa.

Nous arrivons dans ma rue, et je vois les lumières de mon appartement allumées. Finn est là. Mon cœur s'accélère et sans attendre Lexa, je monte les 3 étages par marche de deux et rentre dans mon appartement comme une furie. Finn bondit sur ses jambes, surpris de mon apparition et son visage s'adoucit, ce qui me met encore plus en colère. La table est mise et un somptueux dîner est dessus.  
\- "Béb..." Je lui coupe la parole, et hausse la voix  
\- "Non ! Finn tu prends t'es affaires et tu dégages d'ici. Je veux plus te voir. Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes belles-paroles cette fois-ci" son expression se durcit et la peur m'envahit. Heureusement Lexa arrive peu après mais reste dans l'embouchure de la porte et je me calme immédiatement. En revanche, sa présence énerve Finn  
\- "Ah oui? maintenant tu ramènes t'es plans cul ici? Ils te montent tous la tête Bébé. Tu sais que c'est moi qu'il te faut." ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes "Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Tu sais que je fais pas exprès"  
\- "Il ne me monte rien du tout. C'est toi qui n'a fait que m'éloigner de toi jour après jour. Je peux supporter tes crises de jalousie, ta possession excessif et tes critiques, en revanche je ne peux pas tolérer ta violence. C'est fini Finn. Pour de bon cette fois-ci et sa n'a rien à voir avec Lexa ou Bellamy. C'est entre toi et moi. Maintenant sort de chez moi." L'expression de son visage change encore, et je reconnais cette expression, c'est celle qu'il a quand il devient violent alors instinctivement je me réfugie derrière la table  
\- "De toute façon Clarke, t'es qu'une Garce Lesbienne bonne à rien a pars te faire baiser." Il se tourne vers Lexa "Bonne chance avec se boulet" Les larmes me montent aux yeux et mon adrénaline monte en flèche quand Lexa fonce vers Finn. J'étais persuadée qu'elle allait le frapper, mais non, elle s'arrête juste devant lui et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose d'effrayant ou de désagréable parce que Finn détale sur le champ, presque apeuré. J'en reviens pas.  
\- "Tu lui as dit quoi?!" Elle me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin  
\- "S'il te plait?" Mes nerfs lâchent subitement et je me met a rire tout en pleurant. Un fou rire nerveux instoppable et je m'effondre par terre. J'observe Lexa du coin de l'œil qui elle m'observe un sourcil levé.  
Elle vient s'asseoir à coté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux et fond en larme, mais des larmes de soulagement. En 5 minutes j'avais mit fin à mon plus grand cauchemar, grâce à Lexa. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et les caressent doucement. Elle se rapproche de moi et murmure à mon oreille  
\- "Aller, viens. On a un super dîner prêt à être mangé. Ne le gâchons pas." Nous nous levons et elle essuie les larmes sur mes joues. On s'installe autour de ta table et elle passe la soirée avec moi, pour me changer les idées.

Ses beau yeux vert reste constamment fixés sur moi et une nouvelle fois sa beauté me frappe. Son sourire réchauffe mon cœur et à cet instant je prend conscience qu'elle est la meilleure chose dans ma vie. Vous savez quelle est la meilleure sensation au monde ? Faire rire une personne qui ne rigole jamais et bien je ressentais cette sensation à chaque fois que je faisais rire Lexa. Elle est cette personne qui vous maintiens la tête hors de l'eau, celle qui vous épaule quand il le faut, et vous écoute quand vous n'allez pas bien.

* * *

_PdV : Lexa_

Une semaine c'est écoulée depuis que Clarke a frappée à ma porte en mauvaise état et nous sommes le 24 Décembre aujourd'hui. J'ai une surprise pour Clarke. Alors je met mon plan à exécution. J'envoie un message à Clarke pour qu'elle me rejoigne chez moi. Pendant se temps je passe quelque coups de téléphone pour être sur que tout est prêt. En début d'après-midi Clarke arrive à mon appartement, un grand paquet emballé dans les mains en plus de son charmant sourire.  
\- "Bonjour rayon de soleil." Elle me fait un bisou sur la joue et entre dans mon appartement visiblement de bonne humeur "Tiens, je t'ai apportée un cadeau." Je ferme la porte et sans avoir le temps de faire autre chose elle me tend son cadeau. Je le déballe lentement, et Clarke qui se trouve devant moi parait totalement excitée "Ok, j'avais prévu de te l'offrir à ton anniversaire, mais vu que .. enfin tu sais. J'ai décidée de te le donner maintenant." En découvrant le somptueux tableau je suis prise d'une vague émotion. C'est un grand dessin de moi et Clarke en noir et blanc, seul nos yeux sont de couleur et le tableau ressemble presque à une photo. "Tu aimes?" Elle parait peu sûr d'elle.  
\- "Bien sur Clarke ! C'est probablement l'un des plus beau cadeaux que l'on m'a fait." Elle soupire de soulagement et s'allonge sur mon canapé. Pendant se temps, je dépose son cadeau dans ma chambre. "Ok Maintenant c'est moi qui est quelque chose pour toi." Elle écarquille les yeux, surprise. "Par contre il va falloir que tu te bandes les yeux et que tu ai une confiance aveugle en moi." Elle hoche la tête, un petit sourire en coin  
\- "C'est pas un problème sa." Je prend un foulard et lui attache doucement sur les yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse rien voir. "Dit moi, la prochaine fois qu'on jouera à se petit jeu, tu pourra m'attacher autre chose que les yeux?" Je rigole silencieusement, j'aime quand elle me sort ces petites phrases.  
\- "Tu sais que d'après notre défi, c'est moi qui suis censé te faire du rentre dedans pour t'avoir dans mon lit?" Elle se mord la lèvre un petit sourire en coin.  
\- "Je sais, mais j'aime jouer avec le feu." Elle tend les bras devant elle "Et je suis tellement sur que tu n'y arrivera pas, que sa me plait encore plus." Je lui prend le bras et l'entraîne dehors pour rejoindre ma voiture.  
\- "Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous Griffin"

Durant tout le trajet en voiture, elle reste silencieuse et quand finalement je me gare sur me parking elle tente de poser des questions.  
\- "Ok, ou tu m'emmènes? En général ça me dérange pas d'avoir les yeux bandés, mais c'est dans d'autre situation. Si tu vois ou je veux en venir."  
\- "Très bien Mademoiselle, mais tu n'auras aucune réponse. Il faut juste que tu attendes encore un peu." Je sort de la voiture et fait le tour pour prend ce qu'il faut dans le coffre et lui ouvrir la portière "Après vous." Elle sort et une nouvelle fois je la guide et l'entraîne à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment qui nous fait face jusqu'à une grande pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. "Tu fais preuve d'une incroyable confiance en moi."  
\- "C'est pas parce que tu n'en as aucune, que les autres n'en ont pas." Pendant qu'elle parle, j'installe tout ce qu'il faut par terre "Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais une confiance absolue en toi. La preuve, je te laisse me traîner dans un endroit inconnu, les yeux bandés sans te poser la moindre question."  
\- "Aller, arrête de te plaindre et allonge toi par terre" Elle parait amusée  
\- "Oh vraiment? C'est de mieux en mieux dit-donc." Elle s'allonge par terre "Tu vas me demander de me déshabiller encore une fois?"  
\- "Arrête de faire l'idiote et ne bouge pas." Je me dirige vers le tableau de contrôle et suis les instructions de ma connaissance à la lettre pour tout allumer. "Tu sais, c'est plutôt agréable de t'avoir à ma disposition" Je l'entend rire  
\- "Je savais que sa te plaisais ! Bon maintenant tu comptes me rejoindre?" Je retourne m'asseoir à coté d'elle et prend une grande respiration  
\- "Ok, Enlève le foulard" Elle s'exécute et j'observe sa réaction. Elle regarde le plafond, ébahit et je perçois le bonheur sur son visage. Elle place ses mains sur son ventre et reste immobile, totalement envoûtée par le spectacle qu'offre la plafond du planétarium, remplit de milliers d'étoiles. Puis elle dit un petit "Merci" à peine perceptible. Je l'observe, et enfaîte le vrai spectacle se trouve sous mes yeux, alors je met un terme au silence qui règne. "Tu m'as dit que tu rêvais d'aller dans l'espace pour voir les étoiles, exactement comme ton père. C'est le moyen qui s'en rapprochai le plus." Elle pose les yeux sur moi et mon cœur loupe un battement. Elle parait tellement innocente, mais les hématomes sur son visage me rappels à l'ordre.  
\- "C'est magnifique Lexa. Vraiment. Comment tu as fais pour avoir le planétarium? " Elle se relève et remarque la bouteille de vin et les verres. "Oh, et sa c'est parfait."  
\- "Une personne que je connais me devait un petit service. Une aile du planétarium est en reconstruction, alors il est fermé pour la journée donc il est tout à nous." J'ouvre la bouteille pour remplir les verres et lui en tend un. Avant de nous allonger sur le sol, je met en route une playlist en mode aléatoire.

La scène est vraiment magnifique. La salle est immense et plongée dans le noir. Seul l'univers s'offre à nous devant nos yeux. Des milliers de points blanc brillent au dessus de nos têtes et le spectacle est incroyable. Les constellations sont en perpétuel mouvement. Je sens Clarke prendre ma main et la serrer doucement. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde profondément avec tendresse. Après quelques secondes elle se met finalement sur le coté pour être totalement face à moi et je suis obligée de tourner la tête vers elle pour la voir  
\- "Tu sais Clarke, le spectacle est censé être au dessus de ta tête, pas à coté, enfin en face." puis je relève la tête et l'entend murmurer à mon oreille  
\- "C'est une question de point de vue. De la ou je suis, le spectacle est juste devant mes yeux." Je retiens mon souffle un instant et ferme les yeux. Elle me dépose un tendre baiser sur la joue puis un autre sur le dos de ma main, une vague de frisson m'envahit. Je me met sur le coté pour lui faire face, les mains sous ma tête et elle me fixe droit dans les yeux. Elle me fixe tellement intensément que j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut voir mon âme à travers me yeux. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue en la caressant doucement, et quelques secondes après les premières notes de Thinking Out Loud retentissent. Le hasard à vraiment un sens de l'humour décalé.  
Mon cœur s'accélère et les souvenirs de notre danse dans mon salon me reviennent d'un coup. Elle aussi visiblement parce que son visage se métamorphose et elle colle son front contre le mien. Elle passe son index sur mes lèvres et me caresse la joue. Les battements de mon cœur son irrégulier et fort et je sais ce qu'il va arriver..  
\- "Clarke, fais pas ça." dis-je avec peine, puis elle me répond, doucement  
\- "Alors empêche moi de le faire." Elle se rapproche encore de moi et se trouve à 5cm de moi.  
\- "Je peux pas faire sa." Elle prend ma réponse pour une approbation et presse ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement, puis passionnément. Elle entrouvre sa bouche et sa langue part à la rencontre de la mienne. C'est probablement la meilleure sensation du monde et plus les secondes passent, plus notre baiser s'intensifie. Elle me pousse sur le dos et grimpe sur moi, tout en m'embrassant. Je parcours son dos avec mes mains, et après un très long combat contre moi même, je repousse Clarke. J'aurai pu laisser les choses aller plus loin, mais je veux pas que Clarke fasse quelque chose parce qu'elle se sent triste et qu'elle le regrette plus tard. Et puis j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour elle. Elle me regarde, étonnée et essoufflée.  
\- "Je .. Désolée Lexa. Je sais pas ce qu'il ma pris."  
\- "C'est bon. Par contre à cet allure, Je vais gagner notre parie."  
\- "Tiens en parlant de sa, il va falloir que tu m'accompagne au nouvel an chez Raven. Je veux pouvoir être présente à ta défaite. Et je meurt d'envie de te voir sur ton 31."  
\- "Tu meurt d'envie de me voir tout court." Elle rigole et s'allonge, la tête sur mon ventre afin de pouvoir regarder le plafond  
\- "C'est vrai." Et le silence s'installe, laissant de temps en temps place à des rires.

Nous quittons le planétarium en début de soirée et je la raccompagne chez elle. Pendant la route, la neige tombe et recouvre la route d'une fine couche blanche.  
J'arrive devant chez elle, un peu triste de devoir la laisser partir, mais elle doit passer Noël avec sa mère. Avant de sortir de ma voiture elle me sert dans ses bras  
\- "Merci Lexa pour aujourd'hui. C'était un des meilleurs jours de ma vie." Ses grand yeux bleus m'observent et une étrange sensation apparaît au creux de mon estomac. Elle ferme la portière de ma voiture et je redémarre pour rentrer chez moi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais c'est à ce moment, sur le chemin de mon appartement que j'ai réalisée. J'ai réalisée que Costia avait raison depuis le début. Je ressens quelque chose pour Clarke et en prenant conscience de mes sentiments, je panique totalement. En l'espace d'un instant j'oublie de regarder la route. Et en l'espace d'un instant une voiture fonce dans la mienne. Et en l'espace d'un instant, tout devient noir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :**  
Encore un petit chapitre pour vous ! Il est clairement plus court que les autres, mais c'est fait exprès :)  
J'espere que vous l'aimerez quand même.  
J'apprécie vos commentaires, alors ne vous arrêtez pas ! Merci à tous.  
N'hésitez pas à partager et à donner vos avis :)  
Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**  
_PdV : Lexa_

J'ouvre les yeux mais tout est flou. J'essaye de bouger pour défaire ma ceinture et sortir mais une douleur m'irradie et un hurlement s'échappe de ma bouche. La douleur est tellement forte que j'en perds presque connaissance. J'entends des sirènes de pompier et des hurlements qui me demandent comment je vais, le problème c'est que je suis incapable de leur répondre.

Les pompiers arrivent et prennent place autour des voitures accidentées, dont la mienne. Ils me parlent mais la seul chose dont je suis capable c'est de les écouter. J'entends les pompiers et les infirmiers qui discutent ou me parlent.  
\- "Vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, on va s'occuper de vous. Tout va bien se passer" Il inspecte la voiture et s'adresse à ses collègues "La portière est enfoncée prenez les pinces pour l'ouvrir et envoyez Marina pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle." Une jeune femme entre dans la voiture peu de temps après et prend place à mes cotés  
\- "Hey, Moi c'est Marina, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis la pour vous aider. Vous avez mal quelque part?" Je hoche la tête "Vous pouvez me dire ou?"  
\- "Au crâne et au bas du dos" Elle se penche vers moi et me pose une minerve pour que j'évite de bouger la tête, ensuite elle regarde mon bas du dos et parait inquiète.  
\- "Très bien, surtout ne bougez pas." Elle interpelle un pompier à coté de la voiture "Femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle est consciente mais sous le choque. Risque de traumatisme crânien. Et faite doucement quand vous ouvrirez la porte, elle à un bout de métal planté au bas du dos et sans avoir un examen approfondis, c'est impossible de savoir les dégâts que cela à causé." Il acquiesce et crie  
\- "Très bien les gars ! c'est l'heure de sortir cette demoiselle de la voiture alors on y va !"  
A partir de ce moment, tout se déroule à une vitesse incroyable. L'infirmière dans la voiture me pose un masque à oxygène. Les pompiers ouvrent la porte avec une énorme pince puis me sortent de la voiture pour me mettre sur une civière en faisant attention au bout de métal planté au bas de mon dos et me mettent dans une ambulance. Quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouve à l'hôpital, puis dans ce qui ressemble être une salle d'opération et une nouvelle fois, tout devient noir.

_PdV : Clarke_

J'entre chez ma mère après que Lexa m'ai déposée et tout est déjà prêt. La table est mise, les cadeaux sous le sapin, les décorations brillent et cette ambiance me réchauffe le coeur.  
\- "Maman ! Je suis là" Ma mère arrive dans le salon avec son manteau et les clés à la main prête à partir. "Nan Maman, tu peux pas partir maintenant" Elle me regarde, l'air désolé  
\- "Désolé Clarke, L'hôpital ma appelé, Il y a eu un accident pas loin d'ici et ils n'ont pas assez de personnel alors ils veulent mon aide. Mais je serai de retour aussi vite que possible et je te donnerai des nouvelles dès que je pourrai." Elle me fait un bisous sur le front et sort. Je m'effondre sur le canapé, une bouteille de vin à la main, légèrement déprimée. Qui aime passer Noel seul sérieusement ?

Depuis quelque temps la relation que j'ai avec ma mère s'améliore. La mort de mon père a nettement brisée quelque chose entre nous et quand elle a essayée de se racheter, c'était déjà bien trop tard, j'avais presque 18ans et tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui faire payer son absence. Heureusement le temps m'a dissuadé de continuer et en y mettant toute les deux du notre, notre relation était repartit sur le bon chemin. Elle avais même pris son Noel pour le passer avec moi, mais le devoir l'avais appelée avant.

Comme je suis seule, je décide d'appeler Lexa mais son téléphone tombe directement sur le répondeur. Aucun problème, elle n'a probablement plus de batterie alors je lui écris un message lui disant de me donner de ses nouvelles une fois rentrée chez elle. Elle verra mon message quand son portable sera allumé. Après deux heures devant la télé sans nouvelle de Lexa et une bouteille de vin, je me décide à manger quelque chose et met le reste dans des tupperwares pour ma mère. Mon téléphone sonne et je me précipite dessus, espérant voir le nom de Lexa s'afficher. Finalement ce n'était que ma mère. Je décroche sans grande joie et avant même avoir eu le temps de dire quelque chose, elle prend la parole.  
\- "Ecoute moi attentivement Clarke. Ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne va pas te faire plaisir et tu vas t'inquiéter, mais sache que tout va bien d'accord?" Mon coeur bat à 100 à l'heure et une boule s'installe dans mon estomac.  
\- "Maman qu'es-ce qu'il y a?"  
\- "Je t'ai dis qu'il y avait eu un accident pas loin? C'est pour sa que je suis partie" Je l'interrompt sans aucune gène et hausse la voix  
\- "Maman ! Dit moi."  
\- "C'est Lexa. Elle a eue un accident de voiture et elle est à l'hôpital." A la suite de ses mots, mes jambes me lâchent complètement et je m'effondre par terre les larmes aux yeux. "Elle n'a rien de grave à priori mais elle est toujours inconsciente" Les mots ont du mal à sortir de ma bouche  
\- "Je.. J'..Je viens tout de suite" Elle me coupe la parole  
\- "Non Clarke c'est inutile, elle est inconsciente pour le moment, repose toi et je t'emmènerai demain ok?" Je sèche les larmes qui coulent sur ma joue  
\- "Ok" Puis je raccroche. Elle rêve si elle croit que je vais rester ici pendant que Lexa est à l'hôpital. J'enfile mes chaussures, mon manteau et une écharpe quitte le maison. L'hôpital est à 5km, il fait froid et la neige à recouvert une bonne partir de la route mais sans attendre, je me met en route pour l'hopital.  
Ce noel fait définitivement partie de mon top 3 des pires noel.

J'arrive environ une heure plus tard à l'hôpital, en sueur et essoufflée. Le hall est bondé d'enfants, d'adulte et de personnes âgées, blessés ou malades qui attendent d'être soignés. Une infirmière me reconnait et vient à ma rencontre  
\- "Hey Clarke, qu'es-ce que tu fais la? Tu cherches ta mère?" je secoue la tête  
\- "Non enfaite je suis là pour une amie. Elle a était admise à l'hôpital suite à un accident de voiture. Elle s'appelle Lexa." Elle retourne derrière son ordinateur, tape sur son clavier et m'indique le numéro de la chambre  
\- "197" Sans lui laisser le temps de me dire un mot de plus, je me dirige immédiatement vers la chambre de Lexa.

Quand j'entre elle est là, dans le noir, endormie. Elle parait tellement paisible qu'on oublierai presque qu'elle se trouve à l'hôpital. Sauf que les Bips du moniteur vous le rappel sauvagement. Elle à un pansement au front, un bras dans le plâtre et la voir dans cette état me brise le coeur. Ma Lexa, d'habitude si forte semble si vulnérable sur son lit. Je m'assois à coté d'elle, sur une vielle chaise et serre sa main dans la mienne.  
\- "Reveille toi. Je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi plus que n'importe qui. Tu es la seule personne au monde qui est capable de m'apaiser et de me surprendre tout les jours. Je sais que notre relation reste récente mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà passée 10 ans à tes cotés et je veux juste que sa continue encore et encore. Je veux que tu me fasse rire avec t'es blagues et ton sarcasme du dimanche. Je veux pouvoir te dessiner entrain de lire. Je veux pouvoir dormir à t'es coté et te serrer dans mes bras. Je veux pouvoir passer des soirées inoubliable avec toi. Je te veux toi" Mais yeux s'emplissent une nouvelle fois de larmes qui roulent le long de mes joues "Je t'aime Lexa" Puis je dépose un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche et me concentre pour ne pas pleurer. Je reste assise dans le noir, la main de Lexa dans la mienne un bon moment. J'en perds même la notion du temps. A chaque fois qu'elle gémit j'espère la voir se réveiller, mais j'enchaine les faux espoirs. La porte s'ouvre et la lumière du couloir s'engouffre dans la chambre. Je me protège les yeux qui se sont bien trop habitués à l'obscurité et c'est ma mère qui se trouve devant moi.  
\- "Je sais maman, tu m'as dit de ne pas venir, mais je pouvais pas rester tranquillement à la maison alors qu'elle est ici, seule." Elle me regarde tendrement et s'assoit sur une chaise.  
\- "C'est bon Clarke, je m'en doutais. Je passais voir si elle allai bien."  
\- "Alors qu'es-ce qu'elle a?"  
\- "Eh bien, elle a un léger traumatisme crânien. Elle a l'épaule droite démise et le poignet droit fracturé. Mais son épaule sera guérit dans une semaine. Puis elle avait un bout de métal planté dans le dos, heureusement il n'était pas très profond et n'a touché aucun de ses organes vitaux. Elle a eu de la chance, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Maintenant il faut juste attendre qu'elle se réveille"  
\- "Et combien de temps ça va prendre? Elle aura des séquelles?"  
\- "Nous en avons aucune idée Clarke, cela peut prendre 1 jours ou 1 semaine. Vu la gravité de la blessure, il est peu probable qu'elle ai des séquelles mais nous ne pouvons être sur de rien. Pour cela il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille." Les larmes coulent toutes seul et je me met à pleurer. Ma mère fait le tour et me prend dans ses bras "T'en fais pas Clarke, tout va bien se passer" Son biper sonne "Il faut que je retourne travailler mais je repasse dans quelque heure ok?" Je hoche la tête puis elle me laisse pour aller sauver d'autre vie.  
Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de Lexa, seule, dans le noir avec les seul bips de la machine comme bruit et petit à petit je m'endors, espérant que Lexa se réveille bientôt.

C'est le couinement de la porte qui me réveille en sursaut en début de matinée, mais c'est seulement une infirmière qui vient vérifier les signes vitaux de Lexa. En me voyant à moitié endormis elle me souris avec compassion, fait ce qu'elle a à faire et repart sans la moindre parole. Lexa est toujours inconsciente.  
Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'inquiétude tant que vous n'avez pas vue la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde sur un lit d'hôpital et j'espère sincèrement que vous ne le saurez jamais. Un sac remplis d'affaires se trouve au pied du lit, je présume que ma mère est déjà passée me voir. J'en profite alors pour lui envoyer un texto lui demandant de me ramener un livre à lire quand elle reviendra.

Je meurt littéralement de faim et c'est bien la seul raison qui m'oblige à quitter le lit de Lexa. Je sort dans le couloir et trouve un distributeur quelques couloirs plus loin. Je prend de quoi manger et boire et retourne dans la chambre. Quand j'ouvre la porte, Lexa a les yeux ouverts et je laisse tomber tout ce qu'il y à dans mes mains pour me précipiter vers elle, soulagée.  
\- "Lexa ! Dieu merci tu es réveillée. J'étais morte d'inquiétude." Je prend sa main et dépose un baiser au dos de celle-ci. Elle me regarde, surprise, troublée, un peu perdu et inspecte la pièce.  
\- "Ou je suis? Et qui es-tu?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Note :**  
Désolé de l'attente, suite à quelques petits problèmes, j'ai du ré-écrire le chapitre plusieurs fois..  
Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires d'encouragement !  
Surtout n'hésitez pas à partager si vous aimez !  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **  
_PdV : Clarke_

Ma respiration et mon coeur s'arrête littéralement un cours instant. Je panique totalement.  
\- "Lexa, c'est moi." Elle me regarde, toujours aussi perdue alors je m'affole et cours dans le couloir pour chercher une infirmière afin qu'elle contact ma mère. Quand je rentre dans la chambre, Lexa me regarde avec un autre air, un air que je connais, puis elle explose de rire. Elle rigole non-stop pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle en pleure même et malgré le mal que cela lui fait, elle ne s'arrête pas. Je suis spectatrice de cette étrange scène, bouche bée. Elle décide finalement de prendre la parole.  
\- "Si seulement tu avais vu ta tête Clarke" Elle se remet à rire, mais avec moins de force.  
\- "Tu.. Tu te souviens de moi?" elle reprend son sérieux  
\- "Bien sur Clarke, C'est impossible de t'oublier" J'attrape un coussin et lui lance au visage  
\- "Sérieusement Lexa? J'ai presque eue une crise cardiaque ! Ça va pas dans ta tête !" Elle me sourit, amusée par mon énervement  
\- "C'était plus fort que moi, j'étais obligée. Et vu la tête que tu as fais, sa en valais largement la peine." Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise à coté de son lit en soupirant longuement. Je sens mon coeur battre à mille à l'heure.  
\- "Comment tu te sens?"  
\- "Comme quelqu'un qui a eu un accident de voiture. J'ai mal partout." Je la regarde tendrement et elle prend ma main "Je vais bien."  
\- "Surtout ne me refais jamais sa. Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi dans ma vie Lexa." Je baisse les yeux, légèrement intimidée. C'est ce moment que choisit ma mère pour faire irruption dans la chambre.  
\- "Je suis bien contente de te voir réveillée Lexa." Elle s'approche du lit "Tu peux te redresser?" Lexa se redresse tant bien que mal pour s'asseoir et ma mère l'examine.  
\- "Alors, comment je vais Docteur?"  
\- "Etonnamment bien considérant l'état de votre voiture. Tu as eue beaucoup de chance, un léger traumatise crânien, une épaule démise et le poignet cassé. Tu vas en avoir pour plus d'un mois pour le poignet mais à part sa tu devrais très vite t'en remettre Tu vas passer quelques examens de routine pour s'assurer que tout va bien, et tu seras surement capable de rentrer chez toi demain. Mais Clarke, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle."  
\- "Oui maman t'inquiètes pas pour ça !"  
\- "Très bien, je repasserai plus tard dans la journée pour voir si tout va bien. Bonne journée" Elle fait demi-tour et sort de la chambre  
\- "Du coup Clarke, est-ce que j'aurai le droit à la tenu d'infirmière quand tu t'occuperas de moi?" Je rigole  
\- "Sa me fait plaisir de voir que ton traumatisme crânien n'a pas entravé ton sens de l'humour." Elle me sort son petit sourire qui me fait littéralement craquer "Aller maintenant fait moi de la place" Elle se décale un peu et je monte sur le lit. J'allume la télévision et nous passons la journée dans sa chambre d'hôpital, totalement seul, excepté pour les deux visites d'infirmière et celle de ma mère. On joue au carte, rigole, regarde la télé, rien de bien passionnant mais tellement relaxant. L'inquiétude de la veille fait place au bonheur de l'avoir à mes cotés.

En début de soirée, je quitte Lexa pour aller acheter de quoi manger au coin de la rue. Quand je reviens les heures de visites sont terminées, heureusement être la fille d'un médecin de renommé vous confère un certain nombre d'avantage. Je remonte donc dans la chambre de Lexa et un sourire apparait sur son visage quand je passe la porte.  
\- "Votre diner est servit Mademoiselle." Je m'assois à ses pieds sur le lit et sors les hamburgers du sachet. "Dit moi, tu viendras au nouvel an hein?"  
\- "Si mon état me le permet, oui. Je ne me défilerai jamais. On a un parie je te rappelles"  
\- "Oulala, j'ai pas oubliée puisque je compte le gagner" elle me sourit avec arrogance  
\- "Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir me résister? Tu as passée toute la journée avec moi sans me quitter des yeux. Si je devais parier sur quelqu'un, sa serai sur moi."  
\- "Oh tu crois sa?" Elle hoche la tête "Je veille uniquement sur toi parce que à priori t'es pas capable de le faire" Elle prend l'air faussement offensé  
\- "C'est parce que je meurt d'envie que tu t'occupes de moi voyons. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu va perdre, comment résister à une blessée?." Je lui jette des frites dessus et me met à quatre pattes sur le lit pour remonter lentement vers elle. J'arrive juste au dessus de sa tête et me baisse pour atteindre son oreille, et murmurer  
\- "Tu reves" Elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me fait basculer sur le coté du lit, elle se tourne pour être dos à moi et prend une de mes mains pour la placer sur son ventre.  
\- "Merci Clarke d'être rester près de moi" Je resserre mon étreinte en guise de réponse et embrasse tendrement son épaule. En quelque minute elle s'endort et je suis rapidement son exemple.

Je me reveille le lendemain vers 9 heure et Lexa semble toujours endormit. Je caresse ses cheveux, elle se retourne difficilement et me fait face avec un léger sourire au coin de la bouche  
\- "Bien le bonjour belle demoiselle." je rougis légèrement et pose une main sur sa joue pour la caresser.  
\- "Comment tu te sens?"  
\- "Mieux maintenant" Je dépose un baiser sur son front puis un autre sur sa joue.  
Ma mere rentre dans la chambre et je me lève en sursaut.  
\- "Désolé les filles. Je vous réveille?"  
\- "Euh.. Oui.. Enfin non." Lexa me regarde, amusée par mon embarras  
\- "Je viens voir comment se tient Lexa pour qu'elle puisse repartir chez elle." Je me lève et ma mère s'approche du lit. "Tu peux te relever?" Lexa obéit. Elle soulève son tee-shirt et inspecte la blessure une nouvelle fois puis en change le pansement. Elle inspecte son épaule et sa tête "Très bien, Tu vas pouvoir te rhabiller et te rendre à la réception pour signer les papiers de sortie. Clarke va t'aider et te raccompagner chez toi." elle dépose un billet sur le lit "Pour le Taxi" puis elle quitte la chambre.  
\- "Tu vas réussir à te changer toute seule ou tu as besoins de mon aide?"  
\- "Je demanderai ton aide quand j'aurai besoins d'enlever mes vêtements" Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et se lève du lit, ses affaires sous le bras pour se changer dans la salle de bain. C'est toujours moi qui lui sort des phrases à double sens et le simple fait qu'elle s'y mette à son tour me fait sourire.  
Pendant qu'elle se change, je me rends à la réception et m'occupe des papiers de sortie pour Lexa et demande si il est possible que l'on appelle un taxi pour nous faire ramener. Lexa sort de la chambre 10 minutes plus tard et nous rentrons à son appartement.

Durant tout le trajet en taxi, Lexa reste silencieuse. Elle regarde par la fenêtre, tel un enfant et évite mon regard. Je l'aide à monter dans son appartement et à s'installer, le tout avec un nombre d'interactions limités. Elle a totalement changée d'attitude depuis que l'on à quitter l'hôpital et ça me rend folle. J'essaye de savoir ce qu'elle a, mais elle change tout de suite de sujet de conversation. Je prend alors les choses en main et la coince contre le frigo.  
\- "Bon dit moi ce qui ne va pas maintenant. Tu m'as évitée depuis notre départ de l'hôpital et n'ose pas me répondre qu'il y a rien."  
\- "Tout va bien. J'ai pas besoins d'une Baby-sitter, tu peux rentrer chez toi Clarke."  
\- "T'as pas besoins d'une baby-sitter, ou t'as pas besoins de moi?"  
\- "Les deux. J'ai besoins de me reposer. Rentres chez toi. On se revoit dans à peine 4 jours." Ses paroles m'énerve, comment peut-elle me rejeter comme sa ?  
\- "Oh vraiment? Tu vas me faire sa maintenant? J'ai passée deux jours non-stop à l'hôpital pour être sur que tu allais bien, j'ai eue peur comme jamais et c'est comme sa que tu me remercie?" Elle ne répond pas. "Très bien, si c'est sa amuse toi bien, si j'ai besoins de rien, je t'appelle." Je récupère ma veste et quitte son appartement en claquant la porte aussi fort que possible pour lui montrer mon mécontentement et rentre chez moi en colère et déçu par le comportement de Lexa. Beaucoup plus déçu que je n'aurai du l'être.

L'accident de Lexa a provoqué un déclic chez moi. La voir allongée sur son lit d'hôpital n'a fait que renforcer l'affection que j'ai pour elle. J'ai toujours plus ou moins pensée que notre sexualité n'était jamais acquise à 100% et que l'on tombe amoureux d'une personne, et non d'un sexe. Vous pouvez vous proclamer hétérosexuel, vous marier et avoir 3 enfants, il suffit de rencontrer la bonne personne pour tout changer dans votre vie. En revanche je n'ai jamais cru à l'amour au premier regard, parce que ça veut dire que vous tombez amoureux d'un physique, or c'est la personnalité de la personne qui vous fait tomber sous le charme, pas l'angle de sa mâchoire ou sa coupe de cheveux, ni même la couleur de ses yeux. Et bien Lexa a tout changée dans ma vie et sa personnalité ma totalement séduite. Avant elle, j'aurai pu vous jurez que je ne n'embrasserai jamais de fille pour le plaisir et maintenant dès qu'elle se trouve près de moi, c'est la seule chose dont j'ai envie.  
Vous savez elle fait partie de ses gens que vous rencontrez et dès que vous apprenez à les connaitre, une tension sexuelle née entre vous et sa devient rapidement une sorte de jeu.

J'arrive près de mon immeuble, et comme une sensation de déjà-vu, Finn se trouve assis sur les marches en bas. Il bondit sur ses pieds quand j'arrive à sa hauteur. Il a le teint pale, comme si il avait pas dormit depuis des jours, il me semble torturé et pas dans son assiette.  
\- "Tu veux quoi?"  
\- "Juste te parler Clarke"  
\- "Alors prends rendez-vous" J'ouvre la porte et il s'engouffre avec moi dans le hall  
\- "Ravale ton sarcasme Clarke. J'ai pas que sa à faire"  
\- "Moi non plus figure toi, alors laisse moi tranquille."  
\- "T'étais chez elle hein?" Je me retourne pour lui faire face et il me parait encore plus mal que je ne l'avais pensée au début. "Elle ta complètement lavée le cerveau" Je me rends vite compte qu'il sens l'alcool "Il faut que t'arrêtes de la voir cette lesbienne. On était heureux avant que tu la rencontre"  
\- "C'est dommage, j'en ai rien à faire de ton avis. Si j'ai envie de me la faire, je me la ferai." Il m'attrape le poignet  
\- "Tu ne peux pas me faire sa Clarke"  
\- "Et pourquoi pas? Tu pouvais pas me frapper, pourtant tu la fais." Je prend un ton sec et autoritaire "Et lache mon poignet Finn" mon ton le surprend et il le lache immédiatement  
\- "Si elle te touche, ou si n'importe qui te touche, je le tuerai. Je les tuerai tous jusqu'a ce que tu décide de me redonner une chance"  
\- "Le truc Finn c'est que sa arrivera jamais." Il ouvre la bouche pour protester mais je l'interromps "Non. Jamais." Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une monté d'adrénaline et je me sens sur de moi et invincible alors je pousse Finn tout en lui parlant "On était bien tout les deux au début. Et puis t'a décidé de me rabaisser, de me faire du mal et de me prendre pour acquise et tu oses sous-entendre que tu m'aimes ? Même un aveugle verrai ton mensonge. Je veux plus rien savoir de toi, a partir d'aujourd'hui notre relation s'arrête à Bonjour Au revoir. Et pour info, si il arrive quoi que se sois à Lexa, c'est moi qui te tuerai" il parait surpris par mon excès de confiance en moi "Maintenant quitte cet immeuble et ne prend plus jamais la peine de revenir" Il n'essaye même pas de discuter et il sort sans se retourner. Je soupir de soulagement et quand l'adrénaline redescend, tout mon corps se met à trembler, finalement je rentre chez moi pour récupérer le cadeau d'octavia et je prend la direction de son appartement.

Je toc à la porte de l'appartement d'Octavia en début d'apres-midi et c'est Bellamy qui m'ouvre, visiblement surpris de me voir ici mais il m'offre un sourire radieux qui me réchauffe le coeur.  
\- "Entre ! Si tu cherches O. Elle est dans sa chambre" Je lui souris en retour et fais un petit mouvement de la tête avant de me diriger vers sa chambre. Cette fois-ci je ne prends même pas la peine de toquer et entre directement, elle me regarde, tout aussi surprise que son frère puis elle fronce les sourcils et avant qu'elle est le temps de dire quoi que se sois je lui tends son cadeau qu'elle considère un moment avant de le prendre et de le déballer.  
\- "Il est vraiment magnifique Clarke." Elle me prend dans ses bras et retourne à l'observation de son Katana, plus elle le découvre plus elle s'émerveille devant. Elle l'ouvre pour voir la lame et passe son doigt sur l'inscription en bas "Octavia"  
\- "J'espère qu'il te plait" Elle m'offre son plus beau sourire  
\- "Bien sur qu'il me plait Clarke !" Elle le pose sur son lit "Bon, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi." Elle se dirige vers son armoire et sort plusieurs cadeaux emballés et une enveloppe "Ok, tu commences par les cadeaux, l'enveloppe c'est pour la fin" Je la regarde, intriguée, m'assois par terre et m'exécute. Je déballe un cahier de croquis, tout un panel de crayon de papier, des gommes, enfaite tout ce qu'il faut pour dessiner.  
\- "Mais t'es folle ! sa à du couter une fortune ! En plus c'est des bonnes marques." Elle me sourit et me tend l'enveloppe, je l'ouvre et lis "Bon pour une exposition" je fronce les sourcils un peu perdue  
\- "Lincoln à un ami qui tient une galerie d'art au centre-ville, il c'est arrangé avec lui et dès que tu en auras envie, il t'organisera une petite exposition avec t'es dessins, d'ou le nouveau matériel. Et puis c'est de la part d'un peu tout le monde. Moi, Lincoln, Raven et Finn"  
\- "Finn ?"  
\- "Ba oui, sa fait déjà un moment qu'on a tout acheté. Il a trouvait l'idée sympa alors il nous a aidés" Je me laisse tomber en arrière, et sans avoir besoins de dire quoi que se soit, O. comprend tout de suite "Aller raconte"  
\- "Tu te souvient de la soirée qu'on à passés avec ton frère chez son copain?"  
\- "Oui"  
\- "Tu te souvient que j'ai embrassée ton frère se soir là?"  
\- "Eww, bien sur. J'en fais des cauchemars depuis"  
\- "Quand il nous à déposé chez moi, Finn a légèrement apprécié et il a littéralement pété les plombs. Il c'est fait des histoires comme quoi que je le trompais avec ton frère et Lexa et il ma frappée." Elle se lève de son lit d'un coup  
\- "Pardon?" je continue mon histoire sans faire attention à ses commentaires  
\- "Du coup je suis allée chez Lexa le soir même et elle à plus ou moins pris soin de moi et j'ai quittée Finn par la même occasion"  
\- "J'espère bien tient !"  
\- "Puis à Noel, Lexa ma amenée dans un planétarium ou on à passées quasiment toute la journée dedans."  
\- "Classe"  
\- "Le problème c'est qu'en rentrant chez elle, elle a eu un accident de voiture. Elle a eue de la chance, et elle va très bien. Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle se matin, puis elle ma jetée comme une malpropre et en arrivant chez moi, j'ai trouvée Finn qui m'attendait. Il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble mais je l'ai stoppée, il avait pas l'air très content"  
\- "J'espère bien."  
\- "Et je me suis venu chez toi juste après."  
\- "Et tout ça en un peu plus d'une semaine?"  
\- "C'était une semaine compliquée comme tu peux le voir." Elle s'énerve  
\- "J'vais tuer Finn. J'te jure. Je me disais bien que tu avait un oeil au bord noir. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été la."  
\- "Ouais, Je sais pas comment d'ailleurs, il est quasiment partit et je le couvre avec du maquillage. T'en fais pas O. T'as déjà fais tellement pour moi."  
\- "Je reconnais ton visage Clarke. Comment sa se fait que je sois au courant que maintenant?!"  
\- "Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était une longue semaine. Puis je voulais pas que tu sur-réagisse vu que maintenant c'est terminé."  
\- "Mais bien sur que j'aurai sur-réagit ! Il t'a frappait Clarke et tu sais combien mes amis sont important pour moi. Ta prévenu Raven? Parce qu'il sera surement là à nouvel an." A cet instant je décide de fair l'impasse sur toutes les fois ou Finn à était violent avec moi au cours des dernières années.  
\- "Non elle ne le sait pas et j'aimerai que sa reste ainsi. C'est son meilleur ami je veux pas crée de problème. Les gens seront qu'on est plus ensemble parce que sa marchait plus entre nous, ils ont rien besoins de savoir d'autre. Je compte sur toi pour être silencieuse."  
\- "Tu sais que sa me plait pas. Mais je te préviens, si il s'approche à plus de 5 mètres de toi je lui coupe la gorge avec mon nouveau katana" Je rigole  
\- "Arrête de dire des bêtises et promet moi que tu diras rien" Elle fait semblant de fermer sa bouche à clé et de jeter la clé par dessus son épaule "Bien"  
\- "Donc comme sa tu reparles avec Lexa?" Je rougis "Je prends cette absence de réponse pour un oui, il était temps !"  
\- "Comment sa?"  
\- "Tout le monde à remarqués que depuis que tu la connais tu es différente et que tu l'es encore plus quand tu lui parles plus. Votre complicité se voit immédiatement, on sens qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous" je rougis d'avantage "Et puis quand tu parles d'elle tu nous donne l'impression de parler d'un Dieu. Sans oublié que même un aveugle verrai à quel point Lexa est belle."  
\- "De toute façon sa change rien au fait qu'elle m'ai jetée de chez elle après que j'ai passée deux jours non-stop à l'hôpital pour elle"  
\- "Elle voulait peut être se reposer. On sort jamais vraiment indemne d'un accident. Sa vous rappelle que la vie ne tient qu'à un file. Elle vient à nouvel an? Parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous aviez un parie."  
\- "Oui elle vient, mais c'est impossible de savoir ce qu'il va se passer" elle me regarde curieusement et demande en toute innocence  
\- "Et elle à gagnée le parie?" Je répond, peu sûr de moi  
\- "Non, le parie c'est qu'elle doit me réussir à me mettre dans son lit. C'est pas encore arrivé" Octavia comprend que je ne lui dis pas tout  
\- "Mais?"  
\- "Il se peut qu'on est échangées 2/3 bisous." Son expression montre à quel point elle est surprise. Elle à la bouche et les yeux grand ouvert  
\- "Naaaaaan"  
\- "Si. Mais sa compte pas."  
\- "Si tu l'a embrassée de ton plein gré, sa compte."  
\- "Bon OK ! Elle a quelque chose que les autres personnes n'ont pas. C'est indescriptible et compliqué."  
\- "Sa va je comprends. C'était compliqué entre moi et Lincoln au début, on se tournait autour sans vraiment trop réussir à faire le premier pas."  
\- "Oui mais c'est différent, Lincoln c'est un garçon et t'es plutôt canon dans ton genre. C'est difficile de te résister" Elle me sourit, heureuse du compliment  
\- "Et Lexa est une fille, qui aime ouvertement les autres filles. Et puis c'est plutôt difficile de te résister aussi. Blonde aux yeux bleu avec un corps magnifique, un talent de malade et une repartie hors du commun, c'est quelque chose quand même."  
\- Ma perfection evidente mise de coté, sa reste une fille et c'est la première fois que j'éprouve de l'attirance physique pour une fille. C'est assez étrange. Je sais pas trop ou j'en suis"  
\- "Que se soit une fille ou un garçon, c'est la même chose"  
\- "Dit la fille qui s'y connait en drague lesbien."  
\- "Sérieusement. Vois pas sa comme Garçon ou Fille, vois les choses dans leur généralité. C'est une personne c'est tout. Et sa marche toujours de la même manière." Je me met à rire et elle parait vexée "Quoi?"  
\- "Rien. C'est juste que j'aurai jamais imaginée qu'un jour tu me donnerai des conseils amoureux"  
\- "Comme quoi, il y a une première fois à tout. Maintenant debout, il faut qu'on aille faire les courses et qu'on dépose tout chez Raven" Elle se lève et va a la recherche de son frère pendant que je regroupe mes affaires. J'entends la voix grave de Bellamy à l'autre bout de l'appartement  
\- "C'est bon, vous avez finit votre séance de thérapie? ... Très bien, alors on y va!" Je les rejoins dans le salon et nous sortons tout les trois pour aller à la voiture de Bellamy. Je dépose mes cadeaux dans le coffre et monte sur la banquette arrière.  
\- "On peut passer chez moi avant ? Il faut que je dépose mes sublimes cadeaux et que je prenne celui de Raven" Bellamy me répond gentiment  
\- "Aucun soucis." puis il démarre le moteur et conduit jusqu'à mon appartement. En 5 minutes de temps je dépose mes affaires et prend le cadeau pour Raven, puis nous repartons en direction du Supermarché ou nous faisons pour pas moins de 200e de courses et 100e de 'gadgets' du style serpentins et nous fonçons chez Raven, qui nous accueil avec un sourire aux lèvres. Quand je lui offre son cadeau, elle parait ravis et me saute au cou pour me remercier, chose très inhabituelle venant de Raven d'habitude si distante.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passe à une vitesse hallucinante. Comme toutes les autres semaines d'ailleurs. Nouvel an est imminent et nous finissons les préparatifs quelques heures avant l'arrivé des invités. La maison est rangés, les meubles déplacés, l'alcool et la nourriture au frigo. TOUT EST PRET !  
Cette soirée est censée être la plus grosse mais surtout la dernière de l'année 2014 et attend une centaines d'invités. Aucun thème n'est obligatoire, que tu sois en tenu de soirée, en tortue ninja ou à poil tu es le bienvenue tant que tu ramènes de l'alcool.  
La maison de Raven est transformées en une véritable discothèque. Des néons de différents couleurs illuminent toute les pièces, des enceintes sont branchées à un ordinateur qui contient une véritable mine d'or en musique électro. Une pièce spécialement pour les fumeurs en tout genre, et une éclairée à la lumière bleu dans laquelle vous pouvez écrire n'importe lequel de vos secrets avec des stylos phosphorescent.  
A l'occasion, Bellamy a mit son sublime uniforme de policier. Octavia et Lincoln sont en sauvages de la foret recouvert de bout et sale et Raven s'est créée une attelle en fer pour sa jambe afin de se 'robotiser' un peu. Quant à moi, J'ai une robe rouge pétante légèrement ouverte dans le dos qui m'arrive jusqu'aux genoux, des escarpins noirs et comme toujours, un maquillage léger et les cheveux bouclés. Quand je descends dans le salon en tenu, tout les regards sont sur moi. Pour une fois ils restent littéralement tous sans voix, jusqu'a ce que Raven brise le silence  
\- "Clarke t'es vraiment magnifique." et dans la foulé Octavia, Bellamy et Lincoln acquiescent.

Vers 21h30 la musique se lance en fond sonore et les premiers invités arrivent, tous de bonne humeur et prêt a faire la fête. L'organisation de la soirée m'avait presque aidée à me sortir Lexa de la tête. Jusqu'a ce qu'elle apparaisse sur la pas de la porte, je n'avait pas trop pensée à elle et croyez moi quand je vous dit que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est le beauté tant que vous n'avez pas vu Lexa dans une robe de soirée.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note :**  
Encore un grand merci à tout les lecteurs ! Jusqu'ici c'est le plus long chapitre !  
Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas vraiment eu accès à mon ordinateur dernièrement.  
J'espère que le chapitre vous plairas !  
Une nouvelle fois, n'hésité pas à partager si vous aimez.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**  
_PdV : Clarke_

Elle a les cheveux lissés et une robe blanche sans bretelle qui lui arrive au dessus du genoux et rend ses jambes interminable. Des talons beige aux pieds, elle est vraiment magnifique. Elle est parfaite et son charisme éclipse toutes les personnes déjà présente chez Raven. Après l'avoir minutieusement observée, je décide d'aller à sa rencontre. En marchant vers elle, je sens certains garçons se retourner sur mon passage et murmurer derrière mon dos. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur elle me regarde avec un air ébahit. Je baisse la tête et observe ma tenue.  
\- "Quoi? J'ai une tache?" Elle parait déconcentrée  
\- "Euh non. C'est juste que .. Euh t'es vraiment magnifique se soir" C'est la première fois depuis que je la connais qu'elle semble déconcertée et bégaye  
\- "Merci, t'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus." Elle sourit presque imperceptiblement. Je lui montre son plâtre au poignet "Pas trop mal?"  
\- "J'ai connu pire, je survivrai."  
\- "T'a intérêt." je l'attrape par le bras et l'entraine avec moi rejoindre mon petit groupe. Nous nous asseyons tous en attendant que la maison se remplisse entièrement pour pouvoir proprement faire la fête. Je présente officiellement Bellamy à Lexa mais pendant que nous discutons tous, Lexa reste en retrait comme mal à l'aise. Je vais m'assoir à ses cotés et croise les jambes de sorte à pouvoir toucher les siennes. Elle se crispe et se lève pour quitter la pièce. Ils sont tellement absorbés par leur conversation que personne ne fait vraiment attention à son départ alors je pars à sa poursuite du haut de mes talons. Elle s'engage dans un couloir et je lui crie dessus pour l'arrêter.  
\- "Lexa... LEXA ! Arrête toi." Elle se retourne subitement et je lui fonce presque dedans. Elle me regarde avec un air sombre que je ne lui connais absolument pas. Et puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, elle prend ma tête dans ses mains et m'embrasse sauvagement tout en me plaquant contre le mur. Je pause mes mains sur sa hanche et lui rend son baiser. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent puis ses lèvres s'éloignent des miennes et elle recule de quelque pas pour rejoindre le mur derrière elle. Elle respire rapidement et parait d'autant plus sous le choc de son acte que moi. Elle articule difficilement un léger  
\- "Désolé."  
\- "Je rêve ou tu viens de t'excuser? C'est bien la première fois que sa arrive. Par contre tu t'excuses pas pour les bonnes choses." Ses yeux brillent et la Lexa pleine d'assurance d'il y a quelque minute fait place à une Lexa timide et sans défense.  
\- "Clarke." Entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche me provoque généralement des frissons. Cette fois ne fait pas exception. "J'aurai pas du te rejeter comme je l'ai fais la dernière fois." Elle articule une nouvelle fois difficilement sa phrase et sachant très bien ce que cela lui coute de s'excuser et de me dire cette phrase je la coupe.  
\- "C'est bon. Maintenant t'es là alors profitons de la soirée." Elle s'apaise et je la prend par la main pour la ramener avec moi dans le salon, bien remplis.

Vers 21h30 la maison est bondée, la musique à fond et les gens dansent. Tout le monde c'est plus ou moins dispersés et discutent avec n'importe qui, un verre à la main. L'ambiance est festif mais Lexa impassible. Elle se tient à mes cotés et nous parlons avec un groupe de jeune. Octavia nous rejoint et sans un mot elle me prend par le bras et m'entraine dans un coin de la pièce, à l'écart.  
\- "Il c'est passé quoi avec Lexa tout à l'heure?" Je la regarde avec un air interrogateur "Elle est partie et tu la suivis. Il c'est passé quoi?" Je rougis en me rappelant le baiser que nous avons échangées dans le couloir et Octavia le remarque immédiatement.  
\- "Elle m'a embrassée" Elle ouvre grand les yeux, surprise.  
\- "Et comment c'était?"  
\- "Electrique. Passionnée. Sauvage. Inattendu." Elle me sert dans ses bras.  
\- "Je suis fière de toi ma fille ! Il y a quelqu'un se soir qui va ENFIN gouter au fruit défendue" Je lui donne une tape à l'épaule et Lexa apparait dans mon champs de vision, visiblement en bonne compagnie. Elle rigole avec une fille et le courant à l'air de très bien passer entre elles. Elles vont danser au milieu de la piste de danse. Prise d'un élan de jalousie, je zappe complètement la conversation avec Octavia et me dirige sur la piste de danse pour les rejoindre. Les yeux de Lexa se mettent à briller quand elle me voit arriver et je commence à danser à coter d'elles. Rapidement je me glisse entre Lexa et la fille et finis par prendre totalement sa place. Elle me regarde, mécontente et je hausse les épaules avant de me retourner vers Lexa. Elle pose une main derrière mon dos et une vague de frisson m'envahit.  
\- "Désolée d'avoir gâchée ton plan"  
\- "Non tu ne l'est pas!"  
\- "J'avoue. Mais c'était plutôt amusant"  
\- "Surement pas pour elle." Je me met à rire et m'éloigne de Lexa pour rejoindre le Bar. Quand je retourne la tête pour trouver Lexa du regard, elle est de nouveau avec la jeune fille et son comportement m'agace. Elle m'embrasse et maintenant elle flirt avec une totale inconnue. De toute façon c'est Nouvel An, je vais profiter de ma soirée tampis pour Lexa. Je m'arrête devant le bar et me sers plusieurs verres d'affilés.  
\- "Fait attention, à cet allure tu seras complément saoul avant minuit" Je me retourne en direction de la voix et un beau garçon me fait face  
\- "C'est le but. T'en fait pas pour moi. Je tiens surement mieux l'alcool que toi."  
\- "Ohoh, tu veux parier?" sans prendre le temps de réfléchir je sert deux shots et lui en tend un  
\- "A la tienne l'inconnu" il saisit le shot, tape dans le mien et nous vidons tout les deux notre verre.  
\- "T'arrêtes pas. Je compte te montrer comment on supporte l'alcool chez moi" Je resserre un verre, puis un autre et encore un. Au bout de six shots il m'emmène danser et se colle à moi. Ses mains se baladent sur mon corps et me dégoutent légèrement mais je suis persuadée que Lexa est quelque part dans la salle et me regarde, j'en profite donc pour lui rendre la pareille. Je perds plus ou moins la notion du temps. Il finit par m'embrasser et murmure à mon oreille "On sort dehors?" je hoche la tête et il m'entraîne dans le jardin. Dehors le son de la musique fait office de bruit sonore. De la neige recouvre chaque brin d'herbe et malgré la froideur de cette fin de Décembre, l'alcool me tient plus que jamais chaud. Une fois au bout du jardin il m'embrasse et me plaque contre un arbre. Entre deux baisers il me dit  
\- "Putain Finn avait raison à ton sujet" ses paroles me font comme une décharge électrique

_PdV : Lexa_

J'ai perdue Clarke des yeux il y a de sa une dizaine de minutes et depuis, impossible de la retrouver. J'ai fait un tour de la maison sans grande réussite. Je demande à un peu tout le monde, mais les seules réponses que j'ai sont "Non", "C'est qui?" et "Elle doit vomir". Finalement je tombe sur Raven et lui demande.  
\- "Ta pas vue Clarke? J'arrive pas à la trouver"  
\- "Aaah. Tu as enfin décidée de lui parler?"  
\- "Tu la vue ou pas?"  
\- "Oui. Elle est sortie dehors avec un mec tout à l'heure." Sans lui laisser le temps de finir je me dirige dans le jardin. Il fait sombre et le froid me donne la chaire de poule, alors je ne vois rien du tout. Je sais que le jardin est très grand alors je m'arrête plus ou moins au milieux et ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur les bruits en essayant de faire abstraction de la musique. Rien. Je me dirige vers le fond du jardin et j'entends finalement des gens parler. J'arrive à distinguer la voix particulière de Clarke.  
\- "Pardon?"  
\- "Ba oui, il a dit à tout le monde que t'étais une fille facile et qu'il t'avait largué parce que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec tout le monde." Je me rapproche petit à petit  
\- "Dégage."  
\- "Oh aller, sois pas vexée. On était bien partie tout les deux"  
\- "DEGAGE" j'arrive enfin à voir des silhouettes et le jeune homme s'éloigne de Clarke. Quand il se retourne il me rentre dedans.  
\- "Espère pas te la faire, elle est trop coincée" puis il part sans se retourner. Je me rapproche encore d'elle et quand Clarke voit que c'est à moi qu'il s'adressait, elle parait morte de honte et se laisse tomber dans la neige. Je m'assois à coté d'elle.  
\- "Ça va?"  
\- "Sa t'intéresse maintenant?"  
\- "Toujours Clarke."  
\- "C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Fallait t'intéresser une demi-heure plus tôt."  
\- "Il vaut mieux tard que jamais."  
\- "Qu'est ce que tu veux Lexa?"  
\- "Simplement savoir si tu vas bien. Comme je te voyais plus j'ai .. paniquée." Elle lève la tête vers moi  
\- "Parce que toi, Lexa tu paniques? tu t'intéresses aux autres?"  
\- "Pas aux autre, simplement à toi."  
\- "Et à la belle rousse de tout à l'heure." je souris légèrement et baisse la tête pour ne pas qu'elle me voit  
\- "Surtout à toi. Mais ta jalousie me va droit au coeur. Aller raconte moi."  
\- "Il y a rien à dire. Quand tu ma 'gentiment' fait partir de chez toi la dernière fois, Finn m'attendait devant chez moi, il voulait parler, j'ai dit non, il l'a visiblement mal pris vu que maintenant il me fait une réputation de garce."  
\- "L'important c'est pas ce que les autres pensent de toi, mais ce que toi tu en penses." Elle tourne la tête vers moi et murmure  
\- "L'important pour moi, c'est ce que toi tu penses de moi." Je lui répond timidement  
\- "Tu sais que c'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire ce que je ressens Clarke." Ma réponse ne lui convient visiblement pas et elle hausse la voix.  
\- "Je sais. Tu préfères m'envoyer balader, parce que c'est tellement plus drôle. On flirt ensemble depuis des mois, je t'ai embrassée deux fois, TU m'as embrassée il y a quelque heure et pourtant tu ne sais toujours pas sur quel pied danser. Un coup tu te rapproches de moi, un coup tu m'envois à des milliers de kilomètres." J'aurai voulu lui dire à quel point elle est important pour moi. A quel point elle a une place énorme dans ma vie. A quel point j'ai confiance en elle, et pour moi, "J'ai confiance en toi" et "Tu es la seule personne au monde que je ne déteste pas complètement" sont ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un je t'aime. Malheureusement les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge, comme toujours. Comme si un mur les empêchaient de franchir ma bouche. Au lieu de sa je reste sans voix, assise à coté d'elle, littéralement frigorifiée et je l'observe. Mon absence de réponse la contredit visiblement, elle se lève et marche en direction de la maison. Je me lève à mon tour et la suis.  
\- "Ou tu vas?" Elle me répond sans s'arrêter, prise dans son élan et bien déterminée.  
\- "Etant donné que je peux pas régler notre problème, je vais m'occuper du deuxième en attendant." Elle rentre dans la maison en ouvrant violemment la porte et s'arrête pour balayer la pièce du regard. La musique qui paraissait douce quand nous étions dans le jardin m'empêche presque de penser tellement qu'elle est forte. Clarke part en direction du jeune homme qui était avec elle dans le jardin avec une démarche pleine de confiance en soi. Il est avec un groupe d'ami et quand elle arrive devant lui, il la considère un moment, amusé.  
\- "Quoi? T'en re-demande ma belle? Sa ta pas suffit ce que je t'ai donnée" Ses amis rigolent mais son arrogance m'irrite profondément. Tout comme Clarke.  
\- "Biensur. J'aimerai te redonner une chance après ton impuissance de tout à l'heure." Elle pointe la ceinture du garçon et cette fois ci ses amis se moquent de lui. Il fronce les sourcils, agacé et se rapproche de Clarke avec un air méchant  
\- "Oh tu veux que je te montre à quel point je peux être dur?" Je m'avance aux cotés de Clarke et le jeune homme me lance un regard désagréable avant de reposer ses yeux sur elle. D'un coup, elle lance sa main et attrape la partie du jean qui se trouve entre ses jambes dans sa main et la resserre. La confiance sur le visage du jeune homme fait place à la douleur et il lâche un cris pendant que Clarke resserre sa prise. Elle prend une voix douce, presque sensuelle.  
\- "Montre moi. Ou à la place tu peux me dire ou se trouve Finn, et garder t'es bijoux de famille en prime." ses grimaces s'intensifient, j'en conclus qu'il souffre beaucoup.  
\- "Putain il est devant la maison avec ses amis. Maintenant lâche moi !" Satisfaite de sa réponse, Clarke le lâche et il se plis en deux en joignant ses mains sur son caleçon. Sans un mot elle se retourne et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je la suis une nouvelle fois et en nous éloignant du groupe de garçon j'entends un des garçon dire "Putain elle est folle cette nana." La scène qui n'a durée à peine 5 minutes m'a parut durée une éternité. Voir Clarke, féminine en robe du haut de ses talons s'en prendre à un garçon et agir complètement Badass et sur d'elle, c'est ... quelque chose.

J'ai de nouveau le loisir de l'observer le temps du trajet jusqu'a dehors et mon coeur loupe quelque battement sur le chemin. Elle ouvre la porte et sort sur le perron. La fête se déroule aussi dehors. Une bonne vingtaine de personne trainent dans l'allée et Clarke remarque rapidement Finn. Elle marche rapidement, d'un pas déterminé vers lui et les gens s'écartent sur son passage lui faisant presque une haie d'honneur. Je la suis, un peu plus loin derrière elle, curieuse de ce qu'elle compte faire et Finn finit par la voir arrivé. Il a un sourire arrogant sur son visage quand il la voit et...

_PdV : Clarke_

Quand je vois son sourire sur son visage, ma colère ne fait que s'amplifier. J'arrive devant lui, lancée dans mon élan et mon poing part directement dans sa tete. Je lui envoie de toute mes forces et il recule de quelque pas. Un attroupement se forme autour de nous et Finn se redresse avec un regard sombre. Il revient vers moi, mécontent mais Lexa s'interpose entre nous et dès qu'il la voit il s'arrête immédiatement. La colère me fait trembler et je respire vite.  
\- "Vraiment Finn ? Faire circuler des rumeurs sur moi parce que je t'ai quittée? T'as quel âge?" Il essuie le sang qui coule de son nez  
\- "Vas te faire foutre Clarke" Je m'élance de nouveau vers lui mais Lexa, qui se trouve entre-nous me stop dans mon élan. Elle m'attrape fermement le bras et me fixe dans les yeux. Elle secoue presque imperceptiblement la tête et le contacte de sa main sur mon bras m'apaise presque instantanément. Après m'avoir gentiment suivit sans rien dire depuis tout à l'heure, cette fois-ci Lexa prend le contrôle et elle me traine avec elle à l'intérieure. Je la suis sans question, enfermé dans ma colère. Elle arpente les couloirs à la recherche d'une pièce libre et nous tombons finalement dans la salle de bain qu'elle ferme à clé. La baignoire est remplit de glaçon pour tenir au froid les nombreuses bières qu'elle contient. Elle fouille les placards, sort un gant de toilette et met des glaçons à l'intérieur pour le poser sur la main avec laquelle j'ai frappée Finn. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons quittées le jardin, et étrangement sa me rassure. Raven et Octavia m'auraient assiégées de questions "Pourquoi?" "Il a fait quoi?" mais elle, elle s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire en face de moi, croise les jambes et me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
\- "Merci Lexa." Elle me regarde toujours impassiblement avec ses yeux vert et regarde sa montre  
\- "Il est bientôt 23h. On peut rejoindre tout le monde ou tu comptes t'en prendre à d'autre garçon sur le chemin?" Je souris et lui lance le gant de toilette humide au visage.  
\- "Allons-y" Je me leve et elle vient m'ouvrir la porte.  
\- "Au faite Clarke, très bon crochet du droit." Je souris une nouvelle fois et me rend dans le salon. Je soupire de soulagement et une vague de fierté m'envahit.

Quand nous arrivons dans le salon, Octavia, Bellamy et Lincoln sont ensemble alors nous les rejoignons. Ils ont l'air de s'amuser et apparemment les rumeurs de mes péripéties sont déjà arrivées à leur oreilles. Octavia me regarde fièrement.  
\- "C'est vrai Clarke? Ta frappée Finn?" Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire en coin "Il la bien mérité." elle regarde Lexa "T'aurai pu l'aider quand même" la voix douce, calme mais puissante de lexa retentit derrière moi  
\- "Ce n'est pas mon combat" elle pose une main au bas de mon dos.  
\- "Pourtant j'ai entendue qu'une belle brune en robe blanche c'était interposée entre eux" Je tourne la tête vers Lexa qui se trouve à coté de moi et souris  
\- "C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas mon combat quand Clarke à quelque chose à régler avec Finn, en revanche sa l'est quand Finn veut régler quelque chose avec Clarke."  
\- "C'est bien sa." Octavia lève sa main en l'air devant Lexa, attendant qu'elle tape dedans mais Lexa la regarde avec un sourcil levé et Octavia baisse la main, légèrement embarrassée et se réfugie dans les gros bras de Lincoln, toujours silencieux. Bellamy aussi reste silencieux. Il s'avance vers moi et s'adresse a Lexa  
\- "Je peux te l'emprunter?"  
\- "Etant donné qu'elle ne m'appartient pas, tu n'es pas obligé de demander." Il se tourne vers moi et me tend sa main. Je jette un petit regard à Lexa, qui me regarde sans expression mais ses yeux me hurlent de rester ici. Je saisis la main de Bellamy et elle retire sa main placée au bas de mon dos. Il m'entraîne sur la piste de danse. J'aurai aimée que Lexa lui réponde non et que sa main reste éternellement sur moi. Quand nous arrivons, il me place devant lui et pose une main sur ma hanche et saisit de sa main restante la mienne. Il me rapproche de lui et pendant que de la musique électro surgit des basses, nous dansons un slow. Sacré décalage. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, prise dans le moment et il murmure dans mon oreille.  
\- "Maintenant que tu n'es plus avec Finn, je peux avoir une chance de t'inviter à sortir?" Je releve la tête, surprise.  
\- "Vraiment?"  
\- "Qui ne tente rien n'a rien." Il me regarde, tellement sûr de lui que sa m'irrite.  
\- "Je peux pas faire sa."  
\- "Et pourquoi? Finn n'est plus un problème. Tu es célibataire. Moi aussi. Soyons le ensemble".  
\- "Parce que je préfère les filles" Je le regarde avec un air amusée, et lui avec un air surpris.  
\- "Naaan. C'est pas possible." Impossible de savoir si je lui ai dit sa pour rire et pour qu'il me laisse ou si je le pensais vraiment. Comme seule réponse, je lui souris. Et heureusement la musique se coupe. Tout le monde s'arrêtent de danser, certaines personnes huent et une voix sort des baffles.  
\- "PROFITEZ DES 30 DERNIERES MINUTES DE CETTE ANNÉE LES AMIS" Puis la musique se relance et la soirée reprend sont cours.  
\- "Viens on va retrouver tout le monde." je le lache et retourne rapidement auprès d'Octavia et Lexa. Quand j'arrive, la jeune rousse discute avec Lexa alors je vais me présenter.  
\- "Salut, Clarke" Je lui sort un sourire charmant et lui tend la main qu'elle saisit vigoureusement  
\- "Brittany" elle me rend mon sourire  
\- "Clarke, Brittany ma prof d'art martiaux" Je me sens rougir de honte. Depuis le début de la soirée je crois que Lexa la rencontrée en arrivant et qu'elle la drague, j'avais tout faux.  
\- "Ooh. Tu es LA Clarke." Elle me sourit et se leve "Excusez-moi, on m'attend" puis elle disparait dans la foule. Je regarde Lexa et je la vois un sourire au lèvre.  
\- "Vraiment Lexa? tu m'a fais croire qu'elle te draguais?"  
\- "Je ne t'ai jamais fais croire ça. Tu te l'as imaginée toute seule." Je lui donne un coup dans l'épaule.  
\- "Sa n'empêche pas le fais que tu t'entend très bien avec. Et puis comment elle me connait?" Elle se racle le fond de la gorge.  
\- "Savoir se battre ne repose pas uniquement sur le fait de donner des coups. Il faut savoir les encaisser, être capable de ressentir la douleur et de la diminuer. Tout est dans la tête." Je fronce les sourcils. "Avant d'être capable d'encaisser les coups physiques, il faut encaisser les coups psychiques. Brittany te fait parler de ce qui te tourmente lors de ses cours pour te faire ressentir et accepté le douleur, puis elle t'apprend à l'accepter et à la gérer. Une fois que tu sais gérer les douleurs psychiques, tu peux amplement gérer les douleurs physiques puisqu'elles proviennent du même endroit ; ton cerveau."  
\- "Donc je te tourmente?"  
\- "La plus grande partie du temps Clarke."  
\- "Et comment tu le gères?"  
\- "Je ne le gère pas. J'arrive absolument pas à contrôler les sentiments que tu m'inspires."  
\- "Incroyable" Je la voit hausser un sourcil "Tu es d'une honnêteté sans faille. Par contre quand il faut que tu exprimes ce que tu ressens, t'en es incapable."  
\- "J'aime croire que des actions parlent plus que des mots." Lexa a tellement de facette que j'ai toujours l'impression de parler à quelqu'un de différent à chaque fois. Elle pique constamment mon intérêt. Si son visage n'affiche que très rarement des expressions, ses yeux en disent long sur ce qu'elle ressent et il faut la connaitre pour comprendre. Il suffit de regarder ses magnifique yeux vert et vous savez instantanément son sentiment. Sauf maintenant. Elle me regarde comme elle ne l'a jamais fait avant. Un regard plein de joie, de tendresse, de bonheur, de passion et je sens des frissons me parcourir.  
\- "Sauf que les actions peuvent se contre-dire."  
\- "La plupart des gens n'agissent pas quand il n'ont pas envie. Si une action contre-dit l'autre c'est que c'est purement volontaire. Les actions ne mentent pas, les mots si." La coupure de musique interrompt notre conversation et une voix hurle à nos oreilles  
\- "15 MINUTES LES GARS. PREPAREZ-VOUS !" Puis la musique repart. Raven finit par faire son apparition accompagnée d'un certain Wick, plutôt charmant. la discussion est animée, personne ne s'écoute, tout le monde crie et rigole. Les verres se vident aussi vite qu'ils se remplissent. Lexa est assise à coté de moi, une main sur le dos de ma chaise. Bellamy garde un regard insistant sur moi et à se moment précis, je suis heureuse.

Finalement la musique s'arrête d'un coup et tout le monde sais que c'est l'heure. Tout le monde se lève et le salon se remplis de tout les cotés.  
\- "1 MINUTE TOUT LE MONDE. VENEZ NOUS REJOINDRE DANS LE SALON" Rapidement nous sommes tous collés les uns aux autres et je perd Lexa de vue, puis le compte-à-rebours commence.  
10  
Tout le monde crie à l'unisson  
9  
Les voix sont de plus en plus forte  
8  
L'excitation se fait ressentir  
7  
Tout le monde saute  
6  
Octavia et Raven me rejoignent  
5  
Lexa est toujours hors de ma vue  
4  
Bellamy et Lincoln arrivent à nos cotés  
3  
On se tient tous par la taille  
2  
Tout le monde s'apprête à sauter dans les bras de son voisin  
1  
Et tout le monde hurle aussi fort que possible  
BONNE ANNÉE !  
La foule pousse de tout les cotés, et Octavia et Raven me serrent dans leur bras  
\- "Bonne année les filles !" puis elles me lâchent pour rejoindre leur copain. Je rejoins Bellamy et le prend dans mes bras "Bonne Année Bell" il me sourit tendrement  
\- "Toi aussi Clarke" Je sort difficilement de la foule et je retrouve Lexa avec Brittany. Quand j'arrive, Brittany vient à peine de partir et Lexa me sourit en me voyant arriver.  
\- "Je t'ai jamais vue autant sourire en une seule soirée Lexa" Au lieu de me répondre, elle me sert dans ses bras. Un câlin doux mais ferme. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et elle m'emprisonne de ses bras. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer d'avantage contre moi. Je ferme les yeux et son odeur envahit mon nez. La chaleur de son corps me réchauffe. Elle lâche petit à petit son étreinte.  
\- "Bonne Année Clarke"  
\- "Bonne Année Lexa" Tout le monde se jette sur nous et l'effervescence reprend. Les Bonne Année fusent, les câlins aussi. Raven me tend son verre, Bellamy passe son bras autour de mes épaules, Octavia embrasse Lincoln à pleine bouche. Tout le monde est heureux et être entouré de ses amis est le meilleur moyen de commencer une nouvelle année. Lexa s'éclipse de notre ronde et je me détache de Bellamy pour la suivre. Je la perd de vue et ouvre toute les portes unes à unes pour la retrouver. Finalement je la retrouve dans la salle de bain accroupit devant la baignoire.  
\- "Tu fais quoi?" Elle sursaute et se retourne  
\- "Je te retourne la question."  
\- "Je t'espionnes." Elle sourit  
\- "J'avais remarquée. C'est ce que tu fais depuis le début de la soirée" Je lui jette une serviette au visage et la rejoins. Les glaçons dans la baignoire on tous fondu et seul quelques bières se trouve toujours dedans. Je plonge ma main dans l'eau et ressort un bière. Je replonge ma main dedans et cette fois-ci en la ressortant, j'éclabousse Lexa. Elle me regarde du genre 'Vraiment?' et je recommence à lui jeter de l'eau au visage. Elle ferme les yeux et quand elle les re-ouvrent, à son tour elle me jette de l'eau. Etant d'éternelles joueuses, l'eau vole dans tout les sens, le sol glisse, nos robes sont trempées, les cheveux en batailles et nos rire sonnent à l'unisson. Elle m'attrape par la taille et me rapproche du bain, je me défends et trébuche en arrière. Je l'entraine dans ma chute et finis sur le dos, Lexa juste au dessus de moi. Clichée hein? Des cheveux sont collés sur son visage à cause de l'eau alors je les lui retirent doucement. Elle me regarde intensément dans les yeux et l'espace d'un instant, elle secoue sa tête et se ressaisit avant de se relever et de s'assoir contre la baignoire. Je me relève à mon tour et m'assois contre la porte, en face d'elle.  
\- "Oh faite Lexa" elle lève la tête vers moi "Tu as officiellement perdu notre parie, il est 00:15"  
\- "Clarke, je m'en fou du parie. C'est toi qui m'intéressais. " Elle se met debout. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. Elle marche lentement vers moi et le bruit de ses talons raisonnent dans ma tête. Elle les retirent à mi-chemin et s'accroupit devant moi en pausant une main sur ma joue. J'essaye de parler aussi clairement que possible, mais ma voix se casse.  
\- "Donc j'ai gagnée?" Elle hoche la tête. Mes lèvres articulent "Parfait" mais aucun son n'en sort. Je la pousse doucement en arrière et elle se retrouve sur les coudes. Je m'allonge au dessus d'elle et elle s'allonge complètement. Ses mains se posent sur mes joues et son regard m'envoute. Un de ses doigts passe doucement sur ma bouche et elle m'attire vers elle pour m'embrasser. Notre baiser me provoque une vague de chaleur et sa langue caresse doucement la mienne. Ses lèvres sont tellement douce que je pourrai l'embrasser sans cesse toute ma vie. Elle place ses mains sur mes hanches et roule sur le coté afin de pouvoir être sur moi. Elle arrête de m'embrasser et me fixe de ses magnifique yeux avec un regard qui veut dire "T'es sur de toi?" alors sans qu'elle est besoins de me demander je lui répond.  
\- "C'est la seule chose dont je suis sur cette année" Elle rigole  
\- "Tu dis sa uniquement parce que sa fait même pas une heure qu'elle à commencée" Je lui sourit tendrement et passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Comme unique réponse je descend le zip de sa robe et l'en débarrasse. Je roule sur le coté pour être au dessus d'elle et le contact du carrelage froid sur sa peau la fait courber son dos. Je m'assois et pose les mains sur le bas de son ventre pour la regarder. Chaque centimètre de son corps passe sous mes yeux et un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit. Elle s'assoit et me débarrasse à mon tour de ma robe. Lexa met ses mains sur mes fesses pour me coller contre elle et attrape ma bouche avec la sienne. Je laisse mes mains parcourir son corps et lui mordille le cou. Je pose une main sur sa cuisse et laisse mes lèvres embrasser sa peau si douce. Sa respiration forte m'encourage à continuer. Ma main remonte le long de sa cuisse et s'arrête au niveau de son entre-jambe. Ses mains griffent mon dos et sa bouche parcours mon cou en y laissant des baisers. Elle dégrafe mon soutien-gorge et le fait tomber le long de mes bras avec une douceur inattendu. Une nouvelle fois, Lexa roule sur le coté pour se retrouver au dessus de moi et se pause entre mes jambes, qui l'entoure. Elle embrasse ma poitrine et des vagues de plaisir m'envahissent. J'ai chaud mais le carrelage froid contre mon dos me refroidit. Mon corps frissonne dès que Lexa touche ma peau et mes gémissements se mêlent aux siens. Je lui dégrafe son soutien-gorge et elle colle sa poitrine à la mienne tout en bougeant son bassin contre moi. Elle laisse une trainée de baisers jusqu'au bas de mon ventre. Elle attrape le haut de ma culotte avec ses dents et la fait glisser le long de mes jambes. Je me détends sous les caresses de Lexa et la laisse prendre le contrôle de la suite.

_PdV : Finn_

La bière à tellement remplit ma vessie que j'aurai pissé dans une plante verte si la fête ne se tenait pas chez Raven. Je cherche difficilement la salle de bain et durant mon pénible parcours la vessie pleine à craquer, certaines personnes, totalement inconnue au bataillon se moque ouvertement de moi à cause de la scène avec Clarke au début de soirée. Si son chien de garde ne s'était pas interposé, j'aurai probablement répliqué. Cette garce à quasiment cassée mon nez mais malgré tout mes sentiments pour elle sont intacte.

Finalement je pousse une porte et trouve enfin la salle de bain. Le problème c'est que deux personnes sont allongées dedans et au vue des gémissements qui sorte de la pièce, j'en conclu que les deux chanceux allongés prennent du bon temps. Je décide de refermer la porte pour leur laisser de l'intimité mais avant de la fermer, j'entends une voix familière prononcer un nom qui m'irrite. Encore. Et encore. Finalement j'entends distinctement la voix de Clarke murmurer "Lexa" plusieurs fois. Et la, une rage monstrueuse grandit en moi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note :**  
_Merci à tous d'avoir lu les précédents chapitres. En voilà un petit nouveau pour vous._  
_J'espere qu'il vous plairas ! _  
_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et à partager._  
_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**  
_PdV : Clarke_

La lumière qui entre par la fenêtre m'éblouit quand j'ouvre les yeux. Il me faut quelque seconde pour reconnaitre l'endroit et quand je vois Lexa endormie à coté de moi, je réalise que ce qu'il c'est passé dans la Salle de bain hier n'était pas un rêve. Etrangement j'ignore si j'en suis soulagée ou pas. Je regroupe mes affaires le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Lexa et m'habille. J'ouvre délicatement la porte et sort dans le couloir. Des gens dorment dans le couloir à même le sol et il doit être tôt parce que personne d'autre n'est réveillée. Je sors sur le perron et retrouve, surprise, Bellamy assis sur les marches. Je m'assois à coté de lui.  
\- "Bonne fin de soirée Bell?" Il me sourit avec des petits yeux  
\- "Fatiguant et toi?"  
\- "L'avenir nous le dira"  
\- "J'allais rentrer, je te ramène?" Je lui souris à mon tour  
\- "Avec plaisir" Il se lève et me tend le bras pour m'aider. Nous marchons jusqu'a sa voiture dans un silence de mort et il m'ouvre la portière tel un gentleman puis il rentre à son tour, allume sa voiture et conduit jusqu'a mon appartement. Je lui dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue et monte chez moi ou je me jette sur mon lit pour dormir.

Je me reveille vaguement vers 16h pour manger quelque chose et repars immédiatement dans mon lit encore chaud pour dormir. Quand j'ouvre les yeux le lendemain il est 10h. Oui, j'ai une grande capacité à dormir des heures et des heures d'affilés. Je regarde mon portable pour voir si quelqu'un, plus particulièrement Lexa, a chercher à me joindre, mais c'est un message d'Octavia qui apparait sut mon écran "On se rejoins tous au café TonDC à 12h. Sois pas en retard." Je file dans ma chambre et prend les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main et file dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Je me m'habille et ne prend même pas la peine de me maquiller. Je récupère mes clés et mon porte-monnaie et me met en route pour rejoindre tout le monde.

Quand j'arrive au café, tout le monde est déjà la. Je marche vers leur table et la seule place libre autour de la table se trouve en face d'une fille, elle est de dos et je ne vois absolument pas son visage, d'ailleurs je ne fais pas vraiment attention mais ce n'est qu'une fois assise sur la chaise que je me rend compte que c'est Lexa. Instantanément je ne sais pas ou me mettre, sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi je me sens mal à l'aise et j'évite de la regarder en face. Un serveur viens prendre notre commande et reviens 10 minutes plus tard avec tout ce que nous avons demander. La discussion tourne principalement autour de la soirée du nouvel an et tout le monde y met du sien et raconte sa soirée. De file en aiguille la discussion dévie sur Finn, et arrive inévitablement sur moi. Bellamy me demande.  
\- "A part avoir frappée Finn, comment c'est passée ta fin de soirée? T'as disparus après minuit." Les réponses me manquent et je vois Lexa me fixer intensément du coin de l'oeil. Tout le monde attend ma réponse et tout ce qui me viens est  
\- "Sympa" Je laisse tomber mes épaules et prend un air désintéressé. Lexa se lève d'un coup et je sais immédiatement que j'ai fais une boulette.  
\- "Je reviens" elle quitte la table et je la suis du regard, elle pousse la porte des toilettes et s'engouffre dedans. Je deviens immédiatement nerveuse et secoua mon pieds. A mon tour je me lève précipitamment. Tout les regards se tournent vers moi.  
\- "Faut que j'aille au toilette" et je marche rapidement vers la porte. Je la pousse doucement et quand j'entre dans la pièce, Lexa sort des toilettes. Elle s'arrête et me regarde, désespéré.  
\- "Vraiment Clarke? Il faut que t'arrêtes ton truc avec les salle de bains. Sa devient maladive la." Je m'empêche de sourire parce que je sais qu'elle ne rigole pas  
\- "Désolé. C'est parce que je trouve sa romantique comme endroit." Elle me regarde, stoïque mais de mauvaise humeur.  
\- "Qu'est ce que tu veux?"  
\- "Te parler."  
\- "Pas la peine. Mais c'est vraiment" elle mime des guillemets "Sympa" Elle marche vers la porte sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, Je la suis plus lentement derrière. Elle rejoins la table jusqu'a sa place. "Il faut que j'y aille. Bonne journée tout le monde" elle récupère son sac et quitte le café. Je reprend ma place et Octavia me lance un regard interrogateur que j'ignore totalement. Tout le monde se remet à parler et même si mon corps est présent avec eux mon esprit est à des milliers de kilomètres. Raven et Wick s'en vont pour passer l'après-midi en amoureux, suivis de Lincoln et Bellamy qui vont dans un stand de tir. Il ne reste qu'Octavia et elle prend place juste devant moi. Je la regarde, sans grande motivation.  
\- "Alors ta enfin couchée avec Lexa?"  
\- "Pour l'amour de dieu, on est juste amie."  
\- "Biensure, J'étais amie avec Lincoln, sa nous à pas empêchés de coucher ensemble" Je rougis.  
\- "Je peux être simplement amie avec un lesbienne, même si on c'est embrassée, plusieurs fois et ne pas couchée avec elle. Tout le monde n'est pas autant en chaleur que toi Octavia"  
\- "Clexa."  
\- "Pardon?"  
\- "Clexa. C'est votre nouveau nom. Comme Brangelina. C'est plutôt cool."  
\- "Vas te faire foutre" Elle me sourit a pleine dents  
\- "Avec plaisir." Elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras et me regarde droit dans les yeux "Mais tu devrai y penser aussi" Je rigole "Je vais rejoindre Bellamy et Lincoln, tu veux venir?" Je secoue énergiquement la tête "Alors rentre bien."  
\- "Merci. Fait attention" Elle me sourit et quitte le café. A mon tour je me lève et sors dans la rue pour rentrer chez moi. J'hésite à me rendre chez Lexa avant mais elle avait l'air tellement énervée que je préfère lui laisser un peu de temps. J'en avait grandement besoins aussi. Mes sentiments sont aussi brouillés que des oeufs et incompréhensible que du chinois.

Quand j'arrive chez moi après avoir pris le plus de temps possible en vagabondant dans les rues, il est 15 heure. J'installe tout le matériel que l'on m'a offert pour Noel dans mon salon et une fois assise, je commence à dessiner. Encore et encore. Mes mains sont incapable de lâcher le crayon de papier qu'elles tiennent et une sensation de bien-être m'envahit. J'avais presque oublié à quel point dessiner me faisait du bien. Je fais des portraits de tout le monde, mais c'est le visage de Lexa qui revient souvent. Les traits de sa bouche, ses magnifique yeux vert, ses long cheveux ondulés. Tout chez elle est fait pour t'attirer et à chaque dessin d'elle, je me rappel notre nuit. Sa bouche parcourant mon corps, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, Ma main dans ses long cheveux. Les coups de crayon fusent sur le papier et je suis tellement concentrée que j'en oublie même de manger, je perds la notion du temps et c'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me fait lever les yeux. Ma table est un vrai champ de bataille, des dizaines de dessins sont éparpillés dessus. Mon portable continue de sonner et je pousse toutes les feuilles par terre jusqu'a mettre la main dessus. Quand je regarde l'écran, le nom de Lexa se trouve dessus, je décroche immédiatement.  
\- "Lexa?" La voix d'un inconnu me répond à la place  
\- "Euh bonsoir, vous êtes Clarke?" Mon coeur accélère  
\- "Elle même. Vous êtes qui? Pourquoi vous avec le téléphone de Lexa?" J'entend de la musique en fond sonore  
\- "Votre copine. Elle est pas bien. Je voulais la ramener chez elle mais elle n'a pas voulu me donner son adresse. Je vous ai trouvé dans un son répertoire, vous étiez dans ses favoris." Je commence à paniquer  
\- "Vous êtes ou?"  
\- "Dans une maison sur Lexton Street. Juste à coté de la librairie." Je me lève et prend mon manteau  
\- "Vous pouvez gardez une oeil sur elle le temps que j'arrive? J'en ai pour 10 minutes"  
\- "Aucun problème" Je raccroche et sort en courant de mon appartement pour rejoindre Lexa. Quand j'arrive dans la rue en question, le souffle me manque. Je ralentis la cadence mais marche toujours aussi vite que possible. J'arrive devant la maison et m'engouffre dedans. Une odeur de tabac froid me prend au nez et me donne presque envie de vomir. La musique qui sort des enceintes est tellement forte que mon coeur bat au rythme des basses. La maison est délabrée, des graffitis en tout genre ornent les murs et des néons noirs servent de lumière. La moitié des gens présents à la fête sont bourrés ou défoncés à dieu sais quoi. Je pars en quête de Lexa et ouvre toutes les portes, retourne toutes les filles qui ressemblent de près ou de loin qui lui ressemble. Dans certaines pièces les gens sont presque entrain de s'envoyer en l'air en publique. Je monte à l'étage et répète la même chose. Dans une pièce je tombe sur un attroupement de garçon et quand je m'approche, Lexa est assise sur un fauteuil, le regard dans le vide et les garçons autour s'amuse d'elle. J'en pousse un bien trop tactile avec elle.  
\- "Dégage de la" Il lève les mains en reculant et je m'accroupis devant Lexa. Je lui donne de petite claque pour la faire revenir à elle même et elle tourne enfin le regard sur moi  
\- "Laisse moi tranquille Clarke."  
\- "Aller viens, je te ramènes chez toi." Le garçon que j'ai poussée en arrivant revient vers moi, il à un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres  
\- "Elle veut que tu la laisse tranquille ! C'est bon on va bien s'occuper d'elle" Je me lève d'un coup et me tourne vers lui. Un de ses copains tient un portable entre ses mains et film la scène. Etrangement, je suis calme et moi voix est d'une autorité que je ne me connaissais pas.  
\- "Je t'ai dis de dégager." Il rigole et s'approche de Lexa. Je le suis des yeux et il s'arrête juste devant elle pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Je me tourne vers son ami "Et toi range ton portable sinon je te l'enfonce dans la gorge" Il m'obéit sans broncher.  
\- "Et qu'est ce que tu va faire Blondie?" Il est évident que le pauvre garçon est saoul puisqu'il tangue en marchant. Le pousser un peu plus fort aurai largement suffit à me débarrasser de lui, mais il à mérité pire. Sa main descend le long du cou de Lexa et personne ne touche à lexa. Après avoir pris un peu d'élan, mon poing par directement dans sa tête. Il s'écroule par terre et gémit au sol en m'insultant. Dans le feu de l'action, je décroche une baffe monumentale à Lexa et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Je l'attrape par le bras et l'aide à se relever. Elle tient parfaitement sur les pieds mais ne marche pas droit. Je l'aide à descendre les escaliers et lui tiens la porte pour sortir. C'est après avoir marcher deux rue que ma colère explose.  
\- "Mais qu'est ce qu'il ta prit ?!" elle continue de marcher en silence et je hurle "LEXA !" tellement fort que ma vois raisonne dans le quartier. Elle se retourne.  
\- "Et toi? Qu'est ce qu'il ta prit?" C'est à se moment que je comprends que tout ce qu'il se passe est en rapport avec nouvel an. Je prend une grande respiration.  
\- "J'ai eue peur Lexa." Elle s'agite dans tout les sens et je sens son énervement.  
\- "Peur? On à peur des araignées, peur du vide mais on à pas peur de rester avec quelqu'un." Ses bras bougent dans tout les sens, et si elle n'était pas énervée, elle aurait pu être mignonne à craquer  
\- "C'est facile pour toi, tu affirmes ouvertement ton homosexualité. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens une tel attirance pour une fille. Parce que oui, tu m'attires ! Je reste peut être pas jusqu'a ton réveil, mais au moins MOI J'AI PAS PEUR D'AVOUER MES SENTIMENTS !" Elle applaudit  
\- "Bravo Clarke, très bas comme coup. Si tu veux tout savoir sur mes sentiments, à se moment précis Je te déteste." Je me rapproche d'elle et le tourne pour qu'elle continue à marcher  
\- "Parfait, tu pourras me détester autant que tu veux mais quand on sera chez toi." Le reste du trajet se fait en silence. Il est bien 2h du matin, les rues sont vides et les lampadaires nous guident dans la ville. Lexa marche quelques mètres devant moi et manque quelque fois de tomber par terre. Le calme de la nuit est apaisante. J'essaye de garder mon calme pour ne pas en vouloir à Lexa, car je sais qu'elle n'est pas elle même et que c'est l'alcool qui prend le dessus.

Nous arrivons tant bien que mal devant son appartement et je lui prend les clés des mains pour ouvrir la porte. Elle marche directement vers sa chambre et s'affale sur son lit. Je la rejoins et lui enlève ses chaussures, puis son pantalon. Je la débarrasse de son soutien-gorge pour qu'elle sois le plus confortable possible et la glisse sous la couette et m'accroupis à coté d'elle. Elle prend ma main et marmonne  
\- "Désolé Clarke." Je dépose un baiser sur son front  
\- "T'inquietes pas Lexa."  
\- "Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Je t'.." Ses paroles se transforment en léger ronflement et mon coeur en morceau. Quand je sort de sa chambre je cherche un papier et un stylo pour lui écrire un mot que j'accroche sur son frigo puis je rentre dormir chez moi.

_PdV : Lexa_

Je me réveille petit à petit et prend mon temps pour me lever. Mon tee shirt et ma culotte font office de pyjama, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment je me suis retrouvée chez moi. Je regard l'heure qu'il est, 12:30 et m'assois dans ma cuisine, un verre d'eau à dans une main, un doliprane dans l'autre et tente de rassembler tout les souvenirs de la veille.

En sortant du café, un jeune m'a donné un flyer concernant une soirée qui se passerai pas très loin de chez moi et après tout ces évènements, j'en avais besoins. Ce n'est absolument pas dans mon caractère de boire pour le plaisir. J'aime tellement avoir le contrôle de moi que j'évite le plus possible ce qui pourrait me le faire perdre mais pour une fois, j'avais envie de me laisser aller, alors après une séance de sport effréné je m'habille et me rend à la soirée. Le reste est un peu flou mais je me souviens Clarke qui frappe un garçon et me ramène chez moi. Je me souviens aussi notre dispute sur le chemin et je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise. Je me ressaisis et pour oublier cette soirée catastrophique sur tout les plans, j'enfile un jogging et par courir deux bonnes heures dans la foret afin de me changer les idées. Il est 15h quand je retourne dans mon appartement et alors que la séance de sport aurai du m'ouvrir l'appétit, l'alcool d'hier me coupe totalement la faim. J'en profite pour prendre une douche et réviser mes cours d'économie. Le temps passe à une vitesse affolante et réviser m'empêche de penser à Clarke. Je décide de prendre une petite pause parce que mon cerveau n'arrive plus à retenir ce que je lis. J'attrape un jus dans le frigo et en le refermant, je voix un papier plier en deux aimanté dessus avec marquer "Lexa", je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture de Clarke alors je la décroche et l'ouvre pour la lire.

"_Lexa,_

_Il faut qu'on parle mais pour cela, j'ai besoins de toi sobre. Passe me voir quand tu lira se mot._  
_Et si jamais tu n'es pas trop tentée à l'idée de me rejoindre, souviens toi qu'il vaut mieux être avec moi que seul._

_Repose toi bien._  
_C._"

Elle a raison, il faut absolument que l'on parle. Je m'habille rapidement et prend les clés de ma voiture pour me rendre chez Clarke. Je me gare une rue plus loin et marche jusqu'a son appartement. La soleil est déjà couché depuis un moment et l'air frais remplit mes poumons. J'arrive dans sa rue et comme à chaque fois, je m'amuse de remarquer que sont immeuble est le seul de couleur dans la rue, il est bleu alors que tout les autres sont gris, je pense que c'est une des principales raisons qui fait qu'elle vit ici. J'arrive sur le trottoir en face de l'immeuble et attend patiemment pour traverser quand deux détonations assourdissantes retentissent suivis de deux flashs. Deux flashs qui provenaient de l'immeuble de Clarke. Deux flashs qui sortaient des fenêtre de l'appartement de Clarke.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note :**  
_Et voilà la suite ! Plutôt rapide pour me faire pardonner les retards._  
_Merci à tous de me suivre dans mon histoire. J'apprécie énormément vos retours et j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire._  
_N'hésitez pas à partager et à me donner vos avis.  
Followez ou Ajoutez en favoris pour être tenu au courant !_  
_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**  
_PdV : Clarke_

_11 heure._

J'ai ouvert les yeux vers 9heure, mais après la longue soirée d'hier, j'ai préférée rester dans mon lit. Il était pas loin de 3h30 quand je suis arrivée chez moi et pas loin de 4h quand j'ai fermée les yeux. Mais depuis que je suis réveillée, Lexa est la seule préoccupation de mes pensées. Pourquoi était-elle partie à cette soirée foireuse? Etait-elle en colère à se point? Qu'allait-elle me dire avant de s'endormir? Parce qu'énormément de phrase commence par "Je t'..". Je me lève et prend un gros petit-déjeuner. J'attend impatiemment que Lexa me donne de ses nouvelles, quand mon téléphone vibre je me ru dessus, quand j'entends des bruits dans les escaliers je fonce ouvrir la porte.

_12 heure._

Finalement je décide de terminer mes devoirs pour la Fac, espérant me sortir Lexa de la tête le plus longtemps possible. Tentative qui échoue royalement parce que Lexa est le sujet principal de tout mes devoirs d'invention. Son visage revient sans cesse sur les feuilles. Néanmoins je me concentre autant que me le permet mon état pour tout terminer.

_13 heure._

Au bout d'une pauvre heure de travail, je lâche l'affaire. Mon esprit divague trop souvent. Plus je vois le visage de Lexa, plus je revois notre nuit ensemble, plus je deviens folle. Je peux encore sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau, ses lèvres sur ma bouche, ses mains sur mon corps. J'en deviens folle. C'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Elle avait été tendre, comme si le moindre geste brusque allait me casser en deux. Alors que je m'attendais à une Lexa sauvage et brute, elle était douce et attentionnée. Je sens encore chacune de ses caresses, et quand je me souviens du sentiment que j'ai éprouvée cette soirée là, je me dit que je veux le ressentir encore et encore jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

_14 heure._

Vous êtes déjà tombez amoureux? Et bien moi aussi. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai toujours cru, jusqu'a ce que je rencontre Lexa. J'ai eue deux grandes relations dans ma vie, Wells et Finn, et les deux fois j'ai cru être amoureuse. Ils me faisaient me sentir bien, la plupart du temps, me réconfortaient la plupart du temps et j'avais se sentiment étrange quand j'étais avec eux. Rien de ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour eux n'est comparable à ce que me fait ressentir Lexa. Chacun de ses regards m'envoie des décharges électriques au coeur. chacune de ses caresses me provoque des frissons. Chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche sonne comme une mélodie. Tout d'un coup, je doute. Tout mon univers se remet en question. Et si tout ce que je connaissais jusqu'ici était faux?

Je sais que Lexa est du genre à toujours cacher ce qu'elle ressent, et ne se préoccupe de personne. Mais je suis tout l'inverse, je ressens profondément les choses et même si j'ai du mal à exprimer ouvertement mes sentiments, je les montrent. Je me préoccupe de chacun de mes amis et si quelques choses de mal leur arrivaient, je serai anéantis et ferai tout pour les aider, quitte à donner ma vie pour qu'ils s'en sortent.

_15 heure._

Lexa n'a toujours pas donnée de nouvelle mais j'ai espoir qu'elle frappe à ma porte. J'ai l'impression d'être un lion en cage donc pour passer le temps, je fais le ménage. Les minutes passent aux ralentit et je me livre une vrai bataille psychologique. Le ménage me lasse rapidement alors je décide de regarder un film. Je prend mon ordinateur et m'installe sur le canapé. Je cherche un film, et de file en aiguille, je tombe sur un film, pour le moins intéressant qui reflète plus ou moins mon actualité ; Imagine Me&amp;You.

Rachel et Heck se marient, et à leur mariage, Rachel croise Luce, leur fleuriste. Elle tombe amoureuse l'une de l'autre, mais comment vous gérez vos sentiments pour une femme quand vous venez d'épouser un homme ?

Bref résumer du film et de ma situation. Sans trop vous spoiler, mais comme toute comédie romantique qui se respecte, tout se termine bien. Je regarde le film totalement plongée dedans et en savoure chaque minute. Très rapidement je me retrouve à la place de cette pauvre Rachel qui développe une attirance pour une fille et ne sais pas trop comment réagir, surtout quand vous êtes sortis avec des garçons toute votre vie. Une attirance pareille remet en question toute votre vie. Est-ce que vous foncez et suivez aveuglement vos sentiments ou est ce que vous les reniez et continuez votre vie tel quelle?

Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, le temps est passée à une vitesse affolante et après avoir finis le film, on toc violemment à ma porte. Je me précipite dessus, et j'ai à peine le temps de l'ouvrir que la personne derrière la pousse violemment, me faisant reculer et entre en furie dans mon appartement. C'est à se moment là que je me rend compte que les long cheveux bruns qui viennent de passer devant moi ne sont pas ceux de Lexa, mais ceux de Finn. Je referme la porte derrière lui, et quand il me fait face il parait agité et pas bien dans son assiette, ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Il remue dans tout les sens et son intrusion surprise m'énerve légèrement. Comme il ne parle pas, c'est moi qui prend la parole en premier.  
\- "Tu veux quoi Finn?" Il fait des petit aller-retour dans mon salon une main posée sur la tête.  
\- "Elle est la?"  
\- "De qui tu parles?" Il hurle.  
\- "DE LEXA" Je me décale lentement sur le coté pour mettre la table à manger entre nous afin de me préparée à toute éventualité.  
\- "Non elle est pas la, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend?" Il parle à voix basse et je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit, alors je le fait répété.  
\- "Je vous ai vues !"  
\- "C'est bien, sa prouve que t'es yeux marchent Finn." Il se retourne vers moi, l'air méchant et je reconnais cet air.  
\- "Te fou pas de ma gueule !" Je leve les mains et adoucit ma voix  
\- "Ok. ok. Tu nous as vues quand?"  
\- "A nouvel an."  
\- "Nous aussi on t'a vu Finn. On était à la même soirée je te rappel. Et puis t'avais bien bu se soir la."  
\- "Non, tu comprends pas." Il parait totalement perdu, comme si il n'était pas lui même et qu'il perdait la raison.  
\- "Alors explique toi mieux !"  
\- "Je vous ai vu dans la salle de bain" Mon coeur loupe un battement  
\- "T'as du nous confondre avec d'autres personnes." Il s'approche de la table et tape des poings dessus en haussant la voix  
\- "ARRETE DE ME MENTIR. JE SAIS QUE TU ETAIS AVEC ELLE" Il se décale doucement vers moi et je n'y prête pas attention. "Vous avez couchée ensemble hein? Et Clarke, ne me ment pas." Ma voix est calme mais sec. Je sais que lui mentir ne sert à rien, alors je lui dis la vérité.  
\- "Oui." Il rentre dans une colère monstre et envoie ma table par terre avant de se précipiter sur moi. Il m'attrape pas le gorge et me plaque violemment contre le mur, puis il me lâche, comme pris d'un regret. Il lève les yeux vers moi et son regard méchant, fait place au regard d'une enfant de 5ans que l'on à privé de chocolat. Sa voix tremble  
\- "Je suis désolé." Il s'assoit sur une chaise et remue d'avant en arrière. "Pourquoi, pourquoi?" Sous le choc et en colère je n'ose pas vraiment lui répondre. "C'est qu'une pauvre lesbienne en manque d'affection. Si je la croise, je te jure que je la tue. Qu'est ce qu'elle a que je ne t'ai pas donné?" Quand je l'entend se lamenter et menacer Lexa, je deviens folle de rage. Je n'ai pas peur de lui et j'avais promis à Lexa de ne plus me laisser faire. Alors les mots sortent tout seul.  
\- "A part un Orgasme tu veux dire?" Il se lève d'un coup et me balance son poing dans la figure, Je vacille et tombe par terre. Il s'agenouille au dessus de moi et me redonne un coup, puis un autre. Il se relève et me balance un coup de pied dans les cotes "Arrete Finn !" Il fait les cent pas dans mon salon en se donnant des coups sur la tête pendant que j'essaye de me relever.  
\- "Clarke, Je t'aime."  
\- "Finn toi et moi c'est finis" Il se dirige vers moi et m'assène des coups, tous plus violent les uns que les autres. Je lui hurle d'arrêter mais c'est comme si ma voix n'atteignait pas ses oreilles. Il m'insulte et je m'excuse espérant qu'il arrête. J'essaye de lui dire ce qu'il veut entendre, que je l'aime aussi, que je ferai tout pour lui, que Lexa n'est rien. Mais il continue de s'acharner et ne m'écoute pas. Il saccage mon appartement et pète totalement les plombs

Il s'arrête et me regarde fixement. Je me tord de douleur au sol et recrache le sang qui inonde ma bouche. Je sens du sang couler sur mon visage et j'observe la porte, espérant voir Lexa débarquer et me sortir de se calvaire. Il me remarque et s'agite.  
\- "Tu l'attends hein?" Malgré tout les coups que je viens de prendre, je me relève même si ma tête tourne et que ma force me quitte petit à petit. "Si elle passe la porte je lui fait exploser la cervelle" Puis il sort un pistolet de son pantalon et le pointe vers moi. J'essaye de le raisonner.  
\- "Calme toi Finn. Pose se pistolet, tu vas blesser quelqu'un" Je me rapproche à petit pas vers lui. Mon coeur tape dans mes tympans "Inutile d'en arriver là."  
Une peur affreuse me prend au ventre et mon adrénaline monte en flèche quand la sonnerie de mon appartement retentit. En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, je saute sur Finn et lui saisit la main qui tient le pistolet. Nous nous débattons un cours instant, le pistolet entre nous, puis deux coup de feu partent.

_PdV : Lexa_

Quand j'entends les détonations, je traverse sans prêter attention aux voitures qui circulent et cours vers la porte de l'immeuble. Je compose le code à une vitesse hallucinante et quand j'entre dans le hall, un coursier descend à toute vitesse les escaliers, visiblement apeuré. Il me crie de m'en aller parce que des coups de feux viennent de partir après qu'il est sonné à une porte. Je l'arrête dans son élan.  
\- "Quel appartement?"  
\- "2b" Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure, et je monte les marches 3 par 3. L'appartement 2b, c'est celui de Clarke. Quand j'arrive devant la porte, je récupère le double des clé sous le paillasson pour ouvrir la porte et entre. Clarke et une autre personne sont allongés par terre mais aucun des deux ne bougent. La table de l'appartement est renversée par terre et du sang coule là ou les deux individus sont. Au bout de quelque seconde Clarke roule sur le coté mais c'est Finn qui se releve. Je me précipite vers eux et m'assois devant Clarke. Je prends la première chose qui me passe sous la main et appuie avec sur ses blessures pour stopper le sang de couler. Finn reste immobile et tout tremblant à coté comme si il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait la et de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il lache le pistolet qu'il tient entre les mains. Je prends mon portable et appelle les Pompiers. Je pose mon portable par terre en haut-parleur et la personne au bout du téléphone reste en ligne avec moi.  
\- "Très bien, surtout gardez votre calme Mademoiselle."  
\- "J'ai jamais étais aussi calme de ma vie Monsieur." Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, c'était la vérité.  
\- "Elle respire encore?" Je me penche au dessus de son nez et sens un léger courant d'air chaud sur ma joue.  
\- "Pas beaucoup"  
\- "Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang?" Je regarde autour de moi et le pauvre chiffon que j'ai utilisée est imbibé de sang  
\- "Tout dépend de votre définition de beaucoup. Mais je dirai assez."  
\- "Est-elle consciente?" Je lui donne des petites claques pour essayer de la réveiller, en vain.  
\- "Non"  
\- "Très bien, continuer de faire pression sur les plaies, les pompiers vont arriver."  
\- "Reste avec moi Clarke. Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi." Finn est toujours immobile à coté de moi et je me fait violence pour ne pas le tuer de mes propres mains. 2 minutes plus tard, les pompiers envahissent l'appartement de Clarke, suivis de policier.  
\- "Bonjours Mademoiselle, on va prendre le relai" Un des pompiers me relève et m'écarte jusqu'aux policiers pendant qu'ils s'installent autour de Clarke pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Mes yeux reste fixés sur Clarke et j'ai envie d'engueler les pompiers pour qu'ils aillent plus vite. Les policiers nous font descendre en dehors avec Finn pour prendre notre déclaration. la mienne est plutôt rapide.  
\- "Je rendais visite à Clarke. Quand je suis arrivée dans la rue j'ai entendue des coups de feu, j'ai couru à son appartement et quand je suis rentrée dedans ils étaient tout les deux allongés. Finn c'est relever laissant Clarke par terre en sang. J'ai fait pressions sur ses blessures et ai appelée les pompiers." Une fois que le policier en à terminer avec moi, je remarque Finn au loin parlant avec un homme en uniforme. Je marche d'un pas rapide vers lui et lui rentre dedans. Je le pousse violemment et lui hurle dessus.  
\- "Qu'est ce que ta foutu?!" Le pauvre policier qui prenait sa déclaration s'interpose entre nous deux et me retient mais je me débarrasse de lui facilement. J'attrape Finn par le col de son tee-shirt mais d'autres policiers arrivent et me sépare de lui en m'emmenant à l'écart. Je respire calmement pour reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Un attroupement se forme dans la rue autour des camions de pompier et des voitures de police, un périmètre de sécurité est délimité et des gens sortent leur téléphone pour filmer la scène. 5 minutes plus tard les pompiers descendent avec Clarke sur un brancard, Je cours vers eux et prends la main de Clarke en les suivants. Ils la montent dans le camion.  
\- "Je peux venir avec?" Le jeune ambulancier me regard tristement  
\- "Vous êtes de la famille?" J'acquiesce pour pouvoir monter avec elle.  
\- "Sa cousine" Il me tend sa main et m'aide à monter dans le camion. Je m'assois sur le coté et prends la main de Clarke dans la mienne. La voiture démarre, les gyrophares se mettent en route et le camion nous emmène à l'hôpital. Durant tout le trajet, les deux ambulanciers s'active autour de moi, vérifiant les constantes de Clarke, parlant mais mon cerveau n'entend rien et fait abstraction de tout bruit. Elle est encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses habits sont recouverts de sang. Mes yeux sont remplis de larme et mon coeur bat tellement vite qu'il pourrait battre pour nous deux. Je sens la pression redescendre d'un coup, et le calme qui me permettais de garder la tête froide fait place à la peur de la perdre.

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'hôpital et deux personnes ouvrent les portes arrières. Je sors, suivis des ambulanciers et de Clarke sur son brancard. Je les suis toujours au pas de courses et ils parlent avec deux médecins qui viennent d'arriver  
\- "Jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année, deux blessures par balles, Etat critique. Risque d'hémorragie interne. En bradycardie. Elle a aussi reçu de nombreux coups, possibilité d'une commotion cérébrale et de cote cassée" Les deux médecins suivis d'infirmière prenne le brancard et se tourne vers moi  
\- "Vous la connaissez ?" Je hoche la tête "Comment s'appelle-t-elle?"  
\- "Clarke. Clarke Griffin" Les deux médecins me regardent avec un air surpris comme si je leur jouais un mauvais tour. "Oui comme dans Dr. Griffin. Vous devriez appeler sa mère." Il arrête un personnel sur le chemin et lui demande d'informer le Dr. Griffin que sa fille est ici. Nous traversons les couloirs de l'hôpital à une vitesse éclaire. Une infirmière finit par me demander.  
\- "Vous allez bien?" Je baisse la tête et regarde mes mains, elles sont recouvertes du sang de Clarke et elles commencent à trembler.  
\- "Oui, c'est pas le mien."

ils rentrent dans une pièce avec des portes battantes et une des infirmières m'arrête sur mon chemin  
\- "Désolé Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Laisser nous faire notre travail."  
\- "S'il vous plait, sauvez là." L'infirmière me jette un regard remplis d'inquiétude, hoche la tête et elle pénètre à son tour dans la pièce me laissant seule devant l'immense porte. Avant qu'elle se referme entièrement, j'entends la voix d'un des médecins.  
\- "Commencer le massage cardiaque. Prenez le chariot de Réa, on la perd." Et mon sang se glace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note :**  
_Désolé d'avoir mit aussi longtemps à poster le chapitre, mais avec les examens et les vacances sa à pas était super évident d'écrire._  
_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plairas les amis ! Il est court et simple._  
_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 14  
_PdV : Lexa_

Je reste assise sur une chaise dans le hall un long moment à regarder mes mains tremblante, toujours tachées du sang de Clarke, me remémorerant son corps inerte. Les gens s'agitent autour de moi. Des parents attendants que l'opération de leur fils se termine, des docteurs qui parcourent l'hôpital à vif allure et des infirmières qui discutent paisiblement de leur week-end. C'est quand une main se pose sur mon épaule que je relève finalement la tête et sors de ma rêverie. C'est le visage de la mère à Clarke qui apparait devant moi. Elle a les yeux rouge, le regard inquiet et des larmes toujours entrain de couler sur ses joues. Je me lève sur le champs et en la voyant dans cet état, mon coeur se brise. Elle me prend par surprise et plonge dans mes bras. Il me faut quelque secondes avant de refermer mes bras autour d'elle et je la sens sangloter contre moi. J'essaye de la rassurer le plus possible, sans vraiment trop savoir laquelle de nous deux en avaient le plus besoins  
\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Griffin. Tout va bien se passer." Elle se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil totalement désemparée et prend sa tête entre ses mains. sa voix se brise un peu plus à chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche.  
\- "J'espère que tu as raison Lexa." Je serre les dents et m'assois à coté d'elle.  
Quelque minutes plus tard, un Docteur entre dans la salle et marche vers nous. Nous nous levons et elle parait le reconnaitre. Il s'adresse uniquement à elle.  
\- "Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque en arrivant. Son état est critique mais stable pour le moment. Une des balles à sectionner l'aorte et l'autre n'a causée que des dommages superficielles. Elle à des cotes cassées et une commotion cérébrale dû à la bagarre qui à précédée les coups de feu. Les 24 prochaines heures vont être crucial." Les muscles de Mme. Griffin se relâche tous à cette annonce, soulagée que sa fille soit toujours en vie mais toujours inquiète .  
\- "Elle va s'en sortir?"  
\- "Abby tu sais que je ne peux pas m'engager sur un pronostic vital pour le moment, c'est bien trop tôt pour savoir comment elle va réagir." Il se retourne vers  
moi "Quant à vous Mademoiselle, vous lui avez probablement sauvée la vie. Si vous n'aviez pas réagit aussi vite, elle se serai probablement vidée de son sang avant l'arrivée des pompiers." La mère de Clarke me jette un regard remplis de gratitude qui me réchauffe presque le coeur.  
\- "Je peux la voir?" Le docteur fait une grimace, mais finit par se plier à la demande de sa collègue.  
\- "Très bien, mais uniquement quelques minutes, et seulement vous" Il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi "Désolé. Je préfère rester prudent pour le moment. Vous pourrez surement la voir demain." J'acquiesce sans rien dire puis il pose une main sur l'épaule de Mme. Griffin pour la conduire jusqu'a Clarke.

Après le départ de Mme. Griffin, je me rassois sur mon fauteuil et sort mon téléphone de ma poche pour envoyer un message à Octavia et Raven afin de les prévenir que Clarke est ici. J'arpente la grande salle d'attente en attendant leur arrivées et j'aperçois au loin un des policiers qui était à l'appartement de Clarke , alors je me dirige vers lui. Il discute avec d'autre collègue et je l'interromps sans aucune gène.  
\- "Excusez-moi." Il se retourne et à son visage j'en conclut qu'il me reconnait  
\- "Je peux vous aidez?"  
\- "Oui. Vous savez ou est allé le garçon qui était à l'appartement avec moi?" Il fronce les sourcils  
\- "Bien sur, il est rentré chez lui."  
\- "Pardon?" il arbore un air d'incompréhension pour contrer ma surprise  
\- "Oui, dans sa déposition il à affirmé que la jeune fille avait sortit une arme pour la pointer sur lui et qu'en se défendant ils avaient appuyés sur la gâchette et l'arme c'est retourné contre elle" Je serre la mâchoire "Comme la fille est toujours inconsciente ils ne peuvent rien faire contre lui pour le moment alors il est libre." Une colère profonde grandit au fond de mon estomac et je m'éloigne du groupe de policier d'un pas lourd vers la sortie.  
Sur le chemin je rentre dans Octavia et Raven accompagnée de Lincoln et Bellamy. Ils m'assiègent de question dès qu'ils m'aperçoivent mais ma colère est tellement grande que je suis incapable de leur répondre.  
\- "Poussez-vous" Mon ton est sec et glacial. ils me font de la place et je continue mon chemin, malheureusement Octavia me rattrape quelque mètres plus loin.  
\- "Ou tu vas Lexa?" Elle marche rapidement à mes cotés  
\- "Voir Finn."  
\- "Pourquoi?"  
\- "Pour venger Clarke." Elle m'attrape fermement le bras et me retourne d'un coup. A ce moment précis, si elle n'avait pas était la meilleure amie de Clarke, je lui aurait probablement cassée chaque os du bras, mais au lieu de ça je continue de garder une once de calme et dès qu'elle aperçoit mon regard, elle sais qu'elle à fait une erreur et essaye une approche différente et plus douce. Elle me tends sa main, attendant patiemment que je la saisisse. Son visage reflète son inquiétude et ses yeux rouge montre qu'elle à pleurée, de même que sa faible voix.  
\- "Ecoute, on est tous sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer, et je peux pas imaginer à quel point tu doit être bouleverser. Mais te retourner contre Finn ne changera strictement rien à la situation de Clarke. Elle voudrais pas que tu fasse ça." Son air de chien battue me fait pitié, alors je prends sa main. Elle nous entraine vers des toilettes et me positionne devant un miroir. Mes cheveux sont en bataille, mes yeux gonflés et vide, une veine ressort sur ma tempe. Mon tee-shirt est taché du sang de Clarke. Enfaite, quasiment tout mon haut du corps a du sang de Clarke dessus. Octavia fait coulée de l'eau du robinet.  
\- "Lave toi un peu Lexa, tu peut pas rester dans cet état." Etrangement, je lui obéis et passe une main sous l'eau en faisant attention au plâtre sur la deuxième. Petit à petit j'efface le sang sur mon corps et une fois terminée, Octavia déboutonne sa chemise et me la tend.  
\- "Retire ton tee-shirt et met la." Je m'exécute et jette mon tee-shirt dans la poubelle. Elle me sourit timidement et parle avec une voix calme, presque rassurante "Allons retrouver les autres." Je sort des toilettes, suivis d'Octavia et c'est pendant que nous marchons dans les couloirs que je me rends compte qu'Octavia marche derrière moi avec simplement un soutif sur le haut du corps. Elle marche fièrement sans aucune gêne jusqu'a ce qu'une infirmière lui tende une blouse. Quand nous retrouvons Raven, Lincoln et Bellamy, aucun d'eux ne posent de question sur les vêtements d'Octavia, mais leur regards restent interrogateur. La mère de Clarke qui nous rejoint quelque minutes après. Tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'il c'est passé, alors je finis par prendre la parole.  
\- "Finn à pété les plombs, Quand je suis arrivée chez Clarke les coups de feu étaient déjà parties et Clarke était à terre. Ils ont du se disputer juste avant et il avait un pistolet sur lui." Abby prend une de mes mains  
\- "Je te remercierai jamais assez de lui avoir sauvé la vie lexa." J'acquiesce timidement lui elle rajoute "Les docteurs disent qu'elle va bien pour le moment. Vous pourrez la voir qu'à partir de demain, en attendant vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Vous ne pouvez rien faire ici, allez vous reposer." Tout le monde se lève sauf moi "Même toi Lexa"  
\- "Je vais rester ici Madame Griffin."  
\- "Très bien." Elle congédie les autres et viens s'assoir à mes coté.  
\- "Vous savez, je lui aurai donnée ma vie si elle en avait eue besoins" Elle me regarde tendrement et se lève  
\- "Aller viens, on va voir Clarke" Je fronce les sourcils  
\- "Mais je croyais que l'on pouvait pas?"  
\- "Reste ici alors." elle s'engouffre dans les couloirs et je la suis sans attendre.  
Quand j'entre dans la chambre, Clarke à des tuyaux qui lui sortent de partout est le visage tuméfié. Mon coeur se brise en la voyant et se re-brise une nouvelle fois en pensant au fait qu'il s'en ai fallut de peu pour que je la perde. Je m'assois à coté d'elle, ma main dans la sienne. Ma tête sur le rebord du lit et tombe dans un sommeil qui est le bienvenu.

3 jours plus tard, les médecins ont la certitude que l'état de Clarke est stable alors ils la place dans un autre service et dans une nouvelle chambre. Elle est spacieuse et très bien décoré. Un grand lit se retrouve au milieux et une infirmière passe toute les deux heures pour vérifier comment Clarke va.

Durant la semaine qui suit, l'état de Clarke ne s'améliore pas et elle reste toujours inconsciente. Les gens défilent dans la chambre, laissant des petits cadeaux, des fleurs, pleurant, la plupart m'étant totalement inconnus. C'est à se moment que je me rends compte combien Clarke est appréciée par les sien. Seul Bellamy, Octavia, Raven viennent régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles, passent des soirées avec moi dans la chambre de Clarke, attendant patiemment son réveil. La mère de Clarke passe aussi régulièrement qu'elle le peut et à même fait installer un lit dans la chambre pour que je puisse dormir correctement. Tout les jours l'angoisse grandit en pensant qu'elle ne se réveillera peut-être jamais et tout les jours je refait le monde avec des "Et si". Si j'était arrivée plus tôt, Finn ne lui aurait jamais tiré dessus. Si je n'avais pas était aussi têtu, j'aurai pu lui dire combien elle compte pour moi et elle aurait était dans mon appartement plutôt que dans le sien. Si j'avais était plus convaincante, Finn l'aurait vraiment laisser seule.  
Elle à l'air de dormir paisiblement sur le lit, mais les tuyaux qui sortent de sa bouche me rappelle à l'ordre. Cette chambre était devenu mon chez moi jusqu'a ce que Clarke se réveille. Plus mes affaires s'entassent plus ma peur grandit.

Vous ne connaissez pas la vrai durée d'une semaine tant que vous n'êtes pas au chevet d'une personne à qui vous tenez, attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveille. Les docteurs nous rappelle souvent que Clarke est hors de danger et que son réveille ne tient qu'a elle. Et puis vendredi soir sans prévenir alors que je lit "Les Hauts de Hurlevent" elle ouvre les yeux. Progressivement. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le vrai bonheur tant qu'un être cher ne vous est pas revenu d'une situation critique.

Une joie immense m'envahit, mais comme à mon habitude je ne laisse rien paraitre. Je regarde une montre imaginaire sur mon poignet et le ton de ma voix reste neutre en lui adressant la parole pour la première fois depuis 1 semaine.  
\- "Il était temps. Je t'ai presque attendue."


	15. Chapter 15

**Note :**  
_Voila pour vous ! J'aimerai vous remerciez pour tout vos bon commentaires et tant que la FanFiction vous plaira, je continuerai :)_  
_J'aimerai aussi préciser que je quitte la France pendant trois semaines donc le prochain chapitre ne sera disponible que fin Aout/Début Septembre !_  
_Je m'excuse en avance et j'espère que vous apprécierai le chapitre.  
__N'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques !_  
_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 15  
_PdV : Clarke_

J'entends des bruits de fond, puis j'ouvre petit à petit les yeux. Tout est blanc et je n'ai aucune idée d'ou je me trouve. Rapidement je panique jusqu'à ce que j'entende cette voix familière qui me calme.  
\- "Il était temps. Je t'ai presque attendue." Je tourne difficilement la tête et aperçois Lexa assise à coté de moi, un livre à la main, le visage aussi neutre que d'habitude mais les yeux brillant. Ma voix est faible et cassée  
\- "Il faut savoir se faire attendre." un léger petit sourire en coin apparait sur son visage et elle me prend la main.  
\- "Je vais chercher ta mère. Bouge pas d'ici."  
\- "J'irai pas bien loin de toute façon." Elle quitte la chambre et j'en profite pour l'inspecter. Elle est assez grande et un lit se trouve a coté du mien. A en juger par les livres empilés à coté, c'est celui de Lexa. Des fleurs sont aussi posées partout dans la chambre, avec des paniers remplit de nourriture ou des peluches. Et puis je me rends compte que j'ignore pourquoi je suis ici, dans cette chambre d'hôpital avec un mal de crâne persistant et des douleurs un peu partout. Je ferme les yeux pour me souvenir, et en une fraction de seconde tout me revient en mémoire. La bagarre, Finn qui me tire dessus. Je sursaute quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et ma mère apparait les larmes aux yeux visiblement soulagée. Elle s'assoit sur le lit et prend ma main.  
\- "Comment tu vas?"  
\- "J'ai déjà connue mieux maman." Elle me regarde avec un sourire rayonnant puis se penche pour me serrer dans ses bras  
\- "Tu sais pas comment j'ai eu peur." Je grimace à cause de la douleur et Lexa sourit en me voyant faire. "Clarke, j'ai une opération dans 10 minute donc je peux pas rester, je reviendrai tout à l'heure. Je vais envoyer une infirmière" Puis elle me fait un bisous et quitte la pièce. Lexa me regarde avec insistance  
\- "Tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passée?" J'acquiesce.  
\- "Il est arrivé quoi à Finn?"  
\- "Rien." Mon sang se glace  
\- "Comment sa rien?"  
\- "Il à dit à la police que c'est toi qui lui avait demander de venir dans ton appartement quand vous vous êtes croisez dans la rue. Il t'a suivit, t'a pétée les plombs, sortie l'arme vous vous êtes brièvement battue et il à retourné l'arme contre toi." Ma colère se mélange à l'incompréhension et au désarrois.  
\- "Mais c'est faux Lexa." Voyant ma détresse elle se lève pour s'assoir sur le lit et prend ma main dans la sienne. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me touche pour la première fois. Je vois qu'elle est mal à l'aise à cause de se contact mais le fait qu'elle l'ai provoqué de son plein gré me fait encore plus plaisir.  
\- "Il s'en sortira pas comme sa." Son regard est vitreux et avec le peu de force que j'ai, je l'attire vers moi pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit. Elle entrelace nos doigts ensemble, son regarde collé au plafond.  
\- "Ca fait combien de temps que tu as pas quittée la chambre?"  
\- "10 minutes. Quand je suis aller chercher ta mère." Je souris, amusée.  
\- "J'aimerai bien prendre une douche."  
\- "Vas-y Clarke." Je lache sa main et tente tant bien que mal à me lever. Je reste assise sur le lit et voyant ma détresse, Lexa me vient en aide. Elle descend du lit pour faire le tour et passe mon bras au dessus de son épaule et sa main sur ma hanche. Elle me soulève avec une force impressionnante et m'aide à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
\- "C'est bon je pense que je peut me débrouiller à partir d'ici." Elle me pose sur les toilettes et quitte la salle de bain. Je me douche difficilement et quand j'en ressort, Lexa dort paisiblement, assise sur le fauteuil, un livre ouvert dans les mains. J'en profite alors pour me coucher, totalement épuisée.

3 jours plus tard, l'hôpital me laisse sortir. C'est Bellamy qui m'accompagne jusqu'à mon appartement. Toujours très protecteur et attentionné.  
\- "Tu veut que je prenne ta valise? Je te la monte si tu veut. Je peut te porter si t'a vraiment mal. Ca va aller? Tu veut que je reste un peu?" J'ai du le mettre dehors de force en lui rappelant que j'était pas handicapée. Quand j'entre dans mon appartement, un tas de mauvais sentiments m'envahit et je panique. Les souvenirs m'assaillent alors je quitte l'appartement sans m'y poser pour prendre l'air. Une panique monstre me prend et chaque bruit sourd me rappelle les déflagration des coups de feu. J'appelle sur le portable de Lexa et 10 minutes plus tard, elle me retrouve en pleine détresse dans la rue.  
\- "Il t'es arrivée quoi?"  
\- "Je.. Je sais pas. Je veux pas rester chez moi se soir." Comme une sorte de déjà-vu, elle m'emmène chez elle. Elle m'offre un thé et s'assoit à coté de moi. j'en profite pour lui exprimer ma gratitude.  
\- "Merci d'avoir intervenu et de m'avoir sauvé la vie."  
\- "Tu n'es pas la seule à être habile de ses mains."  
\- "Donc maintenant tu es habile de t'es mains?"  
\- "Juste quand il s'agit de te sauver la vie. Par contre n'en profite pas trop, sa arrivera pas tout le temps." Je donne un léger coup sur son épaule. Elle me regarde tendrement "Comment tu te sens?"  
\- "Différente. J'ai peur de le voir débarquer chez moi. Dès que j'entend un bruit sourd je panique. Et je fait des cauchemars chaque nuit. J'ai frôlée la mort et je m'en rends même pas compte. Qu'est ce qu'il va arrivé a Finn?" Elle hausse les épaules  
\- "Justice avec un peu de chance. Il maintient toujours sa version des faits mais sa version ne va pas tenir longtemps. En interrogeant les gens qui vous connaissent ils se rendront vite compte qu'il n'a fait que mentir" Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai repris connaissance, je passe une soirée calme et une nuit paisible. J'en oublie presque qu'il y à de sa 1 semaine, je me vidais de mon sang sur le sol de mon appartement.

_PdV : Lexa_  
_3 semaine plus tard_

Clarke est différente depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle ne fait plus vraiment attention au gens qui l'entoure et passe une bonne partie de ses soirée dehors. Les séances chez le psychologue ne diminuent pas ses cauchemars. Son style vestimentaire s'associe parfaitement avec son air arrogant et sarcastique lui donnant un air Badass.

Comme à son habitude, Clarke passe une grande partie de ses journée dans mon appartement quand elle n'a pas cours. Elle rentre sans problème et fait le plein d'arrogance a mesure que les jours passent. Elle arrive chez moi cet après-midi sans prévenir pendant que je sort de la douche, enroulée dans ma serviette. Elle s'arrête en me voyant sortir de la salle de bain et me regarde avec un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin.  
\- "Tu sais, t'es pas obligée de t'habiller autant pour moi. Tu peut laisser tomber ta serviette."  
\- "Et tu peut laisser tomber ton baratin." Elle laisse tomber ses affaires par-terre, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres pour s'assoir dans le salon. "Tu devais pas avoir cours aujourd'hui?" Elle sort ses affaires de son sac  
\- "Si, mais j'était plus d'humeur à venir te voir pour pas que tu te sente seule."  
\- "Oh, vraiment trop aimable." Je m'enferme dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et quand j'en ressort, Clarke est avachit sur mon canapé une bière à la main, un crayon dans l'autre et son cahier de dessin sur ses genoux. "D'ou tu sors la bière Clarke?"  
\- "Mon sac. Quelle question" Je m'assois à coté d'elle et jette un coup d'oeil à son dessin en cours.  
\- "T'es plutôt douée avec t'es mains" Elle lève ses mains en l'air et les agitent lentement  
\- "T'a pas idée à qu'elle point." Elle pose sa bière au sol "Elles sont ferme et agiles" Elle jette son cahier de dessin par terre "Je peux te montrer si tu veut" Elle me transperce du regard avec une lueur d'amusement dedans.  
\- "Tu t'aventures sur un chemin dangereux Clarke." Elle monte à califourchon sur moi et pose ses mains sur mon cou en rapprochant sa bouche de mon oreille pour murmurer  
\- "Tant mieux, j'aime vivre dangereusement" Puis elle me mordille le lobe de l'oreille. J'agrippe ses cuisses et d'un coup sec je la retourne sur le canapé et me lève.  
\- "T'aimes vivre dangereusement? Te faire tiré dessus sa à pas suffit?" Elle soupire et se penche pour récupérer sa bière  
\- "On va pas en faire toute une histoire"  
\- "Toute une histoire? Clarke t'es presque morte ! Tu joues avec le feu depuis 1 mois, tu délaisse tes cours, passe des soirée avec des inconnus."  
\- "Tu l'a dit, j'ai presque perdue la vie. Je profite simplement de ce que l'on ma donnée."  
\- "En buvant à en vomir? Etrange façon de profiter" Sa voix se casse mais elle continue de faire bonne figure.  
\- "Lexa, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Hier je me suis mise à pleurer de panique quand des gamins ont fait exploser un petard, Finn est toujours libre et je sais absolument pas quoi faire pour calmer mes angoisses. Uniquement ta présence m'aide alors j'essaye d'être ici le plus possible mais depuis Nouvel an je sais pas comment agir avec toi alors je gère les choses comme je peux" Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, je sens la détresse de Clarke pour la première fois. Elle aime faire bonne figure devant les autres, leur disant que tout va bien, que ses nuits sont complètes et paisible mais elle sais que sa façade ne marche pas avec moi.  
\- "Et tu penses que des inconnus peuvent t'aider plus que t'es vrai amis?" Elle s'agite sur le canapé  
\- "C'est bon, c'est pas parce que tu ma sauvée la vie que tu dois me dire quoi faire." Sa réponse me vexe alors je me braque. Je vois sur son visage qu'elle regrette immédiatement ce qu'elle vient de dire "Lexa.."  
\- "Non. Tu as tout à fait raison."  
\- "C'est pas ce que je voulais dire."  
\- "Mais tu l'as fais. Alors sort de chez moi. Enfin je voudrais pas te dire quoi faire, mais je te le suggère fortement."  
\- "Je sortirai pas d'ici Lexa."  
\- "Très bien" Je prends une veste "Dans ce cas c'est moi qui sort" Puis je met ma menace à exécution et sort de mon appartement en claquant la porte. Le problème c'est que Clarke me suis en profitant pour me provoquer.  
\- "Quoi? Tu vas m'éviter? Elle est ou la Lexa qui va toujours droit aux but?" Je m'arrête et me retourne pour lui faire face.  
\- "C'est ce que tu veut?" elle acquiesce "Très bien. On a couchées ensemble et après sa tu ma totalement évitée." Je m'approche d'elle "Tu voulais me parler et quand je suis arrivé chez toi tu étais allongée par terre en sang à moitié morte." Je fait un pas vers elle "Tu sais ce que sa fait de voir une personne que tu aimes presque morte? de passer des heures et des heures à sont chevet sans savoir si elle va se réveiller?" Une lueur apparait dans son regards "Et tu sais ce que sa fait quand elle se réveille et qu'elle ne te prête aucune intention durant les semaines qui suivent? Visiblement non." Elle à un léger sourire en coin.  
\- "Quelqu'un que tu aimes?" Je fronce les sourcils  
\- "Change pas de sujet. Je suis pas la bonne copine dont on tire profit. Et je suis étonnée que tu te rappelles avoir couchée avec moi." Elle lève la main et m'interromps  
\- "Arrête ça tout de suite. Je suis pas comme toi. J'ai jamais eue d'attirance pour une fille avant, je suis même pas sûr d'aimer les filles. Je suis même pas sur d'avoir aimée coucher avec toi. Comprend ça ; Je suis pas Lesbienne comme toi Lexa" Elle semble embarrassée et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle court descendre les escaliers et disparait. Je reste un instant sur place, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ne sachant trop quoi faire je rentre chez moi pour préparer mon sac et me met en route vers la salle de sport, les idées aussi embrouillés que mes sentiments.

_PdV : Clarke_

A peine réveillée le lendemain, je fonce chez Raven et l'y retrouve avec Octavia. Elles sont toutes les deux en petite culottes allongées sur le canapé devant une série et rigolent de bon coeur ensemble. Quand elles entendent le bruit de la porte d'entrée, Raven relève la tête et me sourit gaiement avant de me proposer une place sur le canapé. Je m'assois entre les deux filles et sans avoir le besoins de dire quoi que se soit, Raven comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.  
\- "Je sens que je vais devoir te faire payer cette séance plus chère que les autres." Je force un sourire sur mes lèvres et les regardent à tour de rôle  
\- "Vous trouvez que j'ai changée depuis l'accident?" Raven se gratte la gorge mais Octavia n'hésite pas  
\- "Oh oui, tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi. Je te reconnais plus. Mais passe au sujet principal, qu'est ce que tu as fait à Lexa?" Je laisse tomber mes épaules et soupire longuement  
\- "Comment tu sais?" elles me répondent, Synchro.  
\- "Ton visage." Alors je leur explique vaguement l'étrange scène d'hier. Elles rigolent et se moque de moi en glissant quelque remarque déplacée.  
\- "Mais il y à pire." Elles me regardent, surprise.  
\- "Tu peut pas faire pire" me dit Octavia, suivis de Raven  
\- "Ne la sous-estime pas."  
\- "Je lui est dit que j'avais pas aimée couchée avec elle, et que j'étais pas lesbienne comme elle." Octavia se prend la tête dans les mains  
\- "Des fois je me demande comment on a fait pour être amie." O. sourit à la remarque de Raven. "Et?" Je me lève et leur fait face  
\- "Et alors c'était faux ! J'ai adorée coucher avec elle. J'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir. C'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Le problème c'est que je sais pas comment je vais faire pour arranger les choses maintenant."  
\- "Un conseil en or, envoie lui un message"  
\- "Ecoute Octavia. C'est la reine du règlement de conflit." Elles se lancent un petit regard  
\- "Bon habituellement je règle se genre de conflit sur l'oreiller, c'est bien plus facile."  
\- "Et plus drôle." Je les remets sur le chemin de la conversation, les voyant s'égarer.  
\- "Stop les filles. Je veux pas la perdre."  
\- "N'en dit pas plus." me dit Raven "Envoie lui un message et excuse toi convenablement" Je suis donc son conseille. Autant vous prévenir, la scène qui s'en suit fut totalement étrange et embarrassante pour moi. Vous savez quand vous écrivez votre message, l'envoyez puis vous vous rendez compte que vous avez quelque chose d'autre à dire, alors vous renvoyez un autre message, puis un autre et encore un autre et en 5 minutes vous venez d'envoyer 10 messages d'affilés? Et bien en plus de cela, s'ajoute le coté embarrassant de ce que je raconte. Une fois le première message partie, la conversation SMS deviens un champs de bataille émotionnel.

Clarke : Salut Lexa  
C : J'étais vraiment dur hier.  
C : Donc je voulais m'excusez  
C : Et je comprendrai totalement si tu voulais plus jamais me parler  
C : Je voudrais plus me parler non plus  
C : Mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix parce que je suis moi  
C : Oh je raconte n'importe quoi.  
C : Bref, j'était pas sympa et je m'en excuse  
C : Et je sais que je t'ai dit que je comprenais si tu voulais plus jamais me parler parce que j'aurai fait pareil, mais j'ai vraiment envie que tu continues de ma parler  
C : Enfin ne te sens pas obligée  
C : Mais sa me ferai vraiment du bien si continuais  
Lexa : Clarke

Je m'enfonce petit à petit, sans savoir pourquoi. Pour la première fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir 14 ans et d'être totalement maladroite. Octavia et Raven qui sont à coté de moi rigolent sans pouvoir s'arrêter et me laisse m'enfoncer, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

C : Je voulais pas dire sa d'une façon perverse  
C : Oh mon dieu est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit sa?  
C : C'était pas une blague sexuelle.  
Lexa : Clarke  
C : Je suis bête. Pourquoi tu penserai sa?  
C : Bon tu pourrai totalement penser à sa  
C : Sa veut pas dire que tu as un esprit pervers ou quoi  
C : Enfin y'a rien de mal a avoir un esprit pervers.  
C : J'ai rien contre. J'en ai un.  
C : Je peut pas te dire que j'ai jamais pensée à quelque truc sexuel quand on trainait ensemble  
C : Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que je suis entrain de dire?  
Lexa : CLARKE  
C : Oh tu répond enfin, merci.  
C : T'aurai pu me sauver de tout cet embarassement avant.  
C : Enfaite tu avais déjà répondu, mais j'écrit tellement vite que j'ai même pas fait attention.  
Lexa : C'est bon Clarke, je t'en veut pas.  
C : C'est vrai?  
C : Dieu Merci.  
C : Pas que j'étais désespérée que tu m'en veuille  
C : Enfin un peu, mais pas DESESPEREE désespérée, juste désespéré parce que tu comptes vraiment trop pour moi.  
Lexa : Clarke, tu recommences.

Après s'être longuement moquée de moi avec Octavia, Raven me prend le portable des mains  
\- "Clarke, tu es vraiment une cause perdue. Heureusement tu as deux superbe amies avec toi" Elle montre elle et O. du doigt "Tu l'aime vraiment?" J'acquiesce "Alors passons au niveau supérieur !" Elle pianote sur mon portable, Octavia à coté. Elles arborent un sourire de victoire puis me montre le portable.

C : Salut, c'est Raven. J'ai pris son téléphone parce qu'elle ne peut clairement pas enchainer deux phrases cohérentes pour te parler. Bon sa se comprend t'es totalement canon, sa doit être vachement impressionnant, heureusement elle est canon pour toi aussi alors sa équilibre. Sa te dit un rencard? Disons vendredi prochain?  
L : Vendredi 14 Février?  
C : C'est sa. Tu verras les détails avec elle.  
L : D'accord.

Je releve la tête après avoir finis de lire, totalement paniquée, et Octavia ajoute ;  
\- "Voilà, tu as un rendez-vous avec Lexa. Maintenant c'est à toi d'assurer."


End file.
